Whispers
by hereforthestories11
Summary: New in the tiny, dirty town of Forks, Edward decides to play a rumor game with the students in school. His whispers turn into something that alienates him and the local troublemaker, Bella Swan. United they may have a chance to escape the town and the people bent on destroying them.
1. Side of the Road

**Chapter One- Side of the Road**

* * *

"It's my fucking car," Edward hissed at his father. He felt a twinge of superiority as he stood a few inches taller than him.

His father's blue eyes narrowed. "Language, son, you may be eighteen, but..."

Edward clutched his keys tight in his hand and rolled his eyes. "Spare me the clichéd parent talk. You forced my hand to move here in the middle of my senior year of high school. Made sure I couldn't touch my trust for years. Do you honestly think I'd sit at the dinner table with you and pretend everything was fine? And you call me delusional." He turned away and made his way toward the door. Over his shoulder, he sent a glare at his father. "I bought and fixed my own car, not you. So you have no damn right to take it from me."

The door leading to the garage slammed shut behind him, but not before he caught a glimpse of his mother stopping his old man from coming after him. Ignoring the icy-heat of guilt for hurting her, he jumped into his black Charger, and was out in the open air in a few seconds.

"Listen to you purr." He patted the dashboard, swerving onto the road the moment he reached the end of the driveway.

Two years and countless hours under the chassis and hood, his baby was finally fit for the road. The problem was he'd sunk every penny he had scraped together and saved to buy and restore it. It wasn't until he got into some trouble back home that his parents announced they were moving to bum-fuck nowhere to "save" him. If he hadn't spent all his earnings from a part-time job on his car, he could've stayed with a friend who had an apartment until he graduated. A few months after he finished his car, there were layoffs at work, and it gave him little choice but to move with his parents.

He hadn't made it easy for his parents, but instead of complaining as they probably expected, he barely spoke a word to them. He cooked, cleaned after himself, and even paid them rent the last month before moving. Childish, but it saved him a few lectures since it all went down.

Too bad his father didn't get the memo.

It was harder than he expected to shake off the argument and the looks on their faces, but he did his best. He saw the mass of gray clouds overhead, warning him of oncoming rain. He spat a few curses as he pulled onto the shoulder after the sky decided to unleash its gloomy, wet wrath.

Problem was, the windshield wipers he kept forgetting to install were in the trunk.

Edward wanted a smoke as he exited the car, but quitting seemed like a good idea the week before. He couldn't even run a mile without panting like a fucking dying dog. Cursing the sky, he lifted his leather jacket to cover his neck at least. No one but him could pop his trunk, and now that little deterrent took too long under pouring rain. A jiggle of the key, a twist, and a pound of his fist, it finally clicked open. Under the safety of the lid of his trunk, he found everything he needed. The wipers were a bitch to open, but the packaging was no match for his trusty switchblade.

The slam of the trunk as he closed it seemed to echo around him, reminding him he was in the middle of nowhere. It was getting dark, and he had no idea what was in the forest behind him. He hadn't experienced the kind of darkness surrounding him, and it was a bit unnerving. Shaking off the feeling of someone watching him, he managed to get his new wipers on, only muttering a few dozen fucks all the while.

Then it stopped raining.

"Fucking unbelievable. Fuck this place." He jumped into his car and slammed the door closed. His churning emotions made his heart race, his breath choke on anger burning through him. Nearly panting, he screamed until his throat hurt, thrashed around in his seat, pounding the steering wheel and dashboard until his knuckles started to bleed.

Now exhausted, Edward tried to slow his breathing, dropping his bloodied hands onto his lap. His head fell back against the seat, black dots drifting across his eyes. He had kept his shit under control for too long, even had managed it while his mother packed up the house, including some of his shit when he refused.

He got through a meeting with his grandfather's lawyer, who explained he wouldn't be able to access his trust fund until he was twenty-five or married, unless to pay for college tuition and books. Making it clear no other expenses would be covered while attending college unless approved. He even managed to keep his cool as his father stated it was his decision to change the requirements.

Yet, he couldn't keep it together in the middle of fucking nowhere because of wipers and inconsistent rain. No one had witnessed his minor meltdown; at least he had that going for him.

If he were still in Chicago, he'd picked a fight with some unlucky bystander and solve it with his fists. A tap on his window startled the shit of him, and he might have screamed. He'd deny it, of course, if anyone asked. All the windows had fogged up, and Edward wondered if some hick cop thought someone was getting fucked in the car.

 _If only. It would be a nice way to welcome me to Forks._

He rolled down his window, enough to get a clear picture of who it was—just in case the town filled was with assholes and serial killers. A pair of top shelf whiskey eyes, surrounded by dark lashes and pale skin, greeted him. Her nose was small, but her mouth was fucking incredible and kept his attention for more than three seconds, until they finally moved.

"Need any help?" She couldn't have been more than five-five and a hundred and twenty pounds, and she was offering him help?

Annoyed, he asked, "Anyone ever told you it's not safe to help strange men on the side of the road?" Edward expected some fear, maybe some confusion; instead, the girl gave him a smile.

"I called in your plates and our location to someone at the local police station."

She shrugged without a care in the world, and for the first time, Edward wanted to see the rest of her. He rolled down his window some more and wasn't disappointed.

"If I don't respond in a couple of minutes, someone will come and check."

"A lot can happen by the time someone reaches us." Edward did his best impression of creepy stalker, leering at her.

From her expression and timing, it was obvious she caught his meltdown. She confirmed it when her eyes ran over his battered knuckles.

She cocked a slim eyebrow and exhaled in a huff. "I'm going to assume you're fine then."

No clever comebacks popped into his head —something he'd always been good at until recent events robbed him of humor. He thought of something, but she was already walking toward a big blue truck parked behind him. How he missed the thing, he had no idea. Rolling the window down the rest of the way, he stuck his head out to ask her name, catching a glimpse of her amazing ass in jeans.

Her middle fingers saluted him before she climbed inside her truck. She drove past, winking and blowing him a kiss.

 _Welcome to Forks._

* * *

 **AN: In the process of uploading edited chapters, while also working on new chapters.  
**


	2. Slick

**Chapter Two - Slick**

* * *

Edward spent the rest of the weekend mostly holed up in his room, unpacking and ignoring his parents. It wasn't hard to do; his parents were busy with similar things. Sunday was ending, but he needed a few things before he started school the following day.

Grabbing his keys, he looked in the mirror across from his bed. His brown-auburn hair was a fucking mess, but no amount of finger combing helped. Too lazy to look for his comb, he just slipped into his leather jacket. He didn't give a fuck if anyone saw him in town.

Out in the hallway, he waited and listened for any sign of his parents a floor below. They were home; he had heard them arrive an hour earlier. Satisfied, hearing nothing after a minute, he headed downstairs and hoped his luck would stay. His hand was on the doorknob leading to the garage when he heard his mother call him from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, sweetheart. It's your favorite."

She was offering him an olive branch; it was up to him to take it.

"Fine." He looked over his shoulder to find her once vibrant, green eyes he inherited duller than usual. The shit he pulled back home was the cause, and the animosity between them ate away at her. "I'll return for dinner on time." Turning to meet her eyes, he breathed in deeply. "Bye, Mom."

He heard her breath catch, since he hadn't called her that in a while.

Not in the mood to deal with much more, he let the door close hard behind him. The purr of the engine helped as he drove out into the cool, wet night. The road was slick with water after the last rain, the clouds leaving no visible stars in the sky. Back home he could see some, but there in middle-of-nowhere Washington, there was nothing but green shit surrounding him. Green shit and clouds.

The static from his stereo reminded him he'd have to search for radio stations to preset, a pain in the ass task. Did the rainy town even get any reception? He searched for a while, hating every station he came across. Preoccupied with his stereo as he reached the first stoplight, he realized he had passed half the town.

"One fucking stoplight," he said in disbelief. The chances of finding the shit he needed seemed slim, turning into a general store.

A familiar blue truck caught his eye, along with the parking space beside it. At first glance the other night, he would've thought the truck was a hunk of junk. Now, it was obvious it was well cared for 48' Chevy, souped-up, with new rims, and a recent paint job. Even the interior looked new, and none of the cheap ass vinyl they try to pass up as leather. Hoping for a glimpse of the girl, he made his way to the entrance.

Inside the store, it looked like a catchall—part thrift store, part grocery, and part convenience shop. He found the mechanical and charcoal pencils he preferred, some pens, graph paper, and a poor excuse for a drawing pad. It was all they had as far as art supplies, so he'd have to order his favorites online.

"Come on, Bells," he heard someone say behind him, a slight whine to the tone. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Whining is not helping you right now, Jake."

There was something familiar about the voice. Was it the same girl from Friday night?

"I'm almost sixteen, most of the guys at the Rez already made it to third base."

"First, ew, second, kissing you would be like kissing my brother. Gross. You're not going to convince me to let you to stick your dick in me. Not going to happen, ever."

Edward snorted, glancing toward the voices. There she was, the same girl who stopped by the side of the road Friday night. Going toe-to-toe with a giant; he had be over six feet tall, a full foot taller than the ball buster. Edward was right about her height, barely cleared five-five, but the hair was longer than he originally thought, almost reaching her ass. The color was nearly a perfect match to her dark eyes.

The giant caught sight of Edward, his shit brown eyes narrowing. He tipped his chin up, but there was nothing friendly about the gesture. Noticing her friend's attention was elsewhere, the girl turned to look at Edward. The slow smile that spread on her lips made him itch for a taste.

"Hey, slick." The rasp in her voice was sexy as fuck, as was her sassy smile.

"You know him?" Giant crossed his arms over his chest. The man-child even flexed his biceps, but it wasn't as impressive as he seemed to think.

"We got to know each other a little the other night," she said, her lips pursing for a moment. "Is your car outside?"

"Why you asking?" Deciding he wanted a taste, he added, "Want a ride?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes slowly slid over his body from head to toe. He wasn't opposed to doing the same, taking his time on all her curves. The heated looks ended when the giant mistakenly chose to answer for her.

"I'm her ride, let's go." He grabbed her arm, but less than half a second later, he yelped. She went for his shirt and twisted his nipple underneath. "Damn it! Fucking let go, B!" She did, but only when he released her arm. They glared at each other for a solid ten seconds, before the boy smartly turned away. "I'll be out in the truck."

She watched him go; returning her attention to Edward once the asshole was gone. Her eyes appeared lighter under the harsh overhead lighting. "I don't need a ride, obviously. But I might take you up on it soon —would love to see what's under the hood of your Charger."

There was no hint of innuendo in her words, which honestly, both impressed and disappointed him. "You know about cars."

"When you have little money, and assholes like Jake," she pointed toward the parking lot, "and Paul who try to negotiate for sexual favors in exchange for working on my truck, I had to learn how to do it on my own."

Jake and Paul _were_ assholes.

His brow tightened. "You going to be okay with him?"

Her smile widened a little. "Aw, protective."

He only shrugged, not sure that he agreed with her.

"He won't hurt me, since he knows my dad would hang him by his balls if he tried something. Plus, he's been acquainted with my knee on a few occasions."

"Put your tongue back in, Bells, and let's go," Jake called out from the end of the aisle. She flipped him off over her shoulder and walked backward, her eyes still on Edward.

"See you tomorrow at school, slick."

He had no idea why she called him that, not that he cared. She could call him whatever she wanted with her voice. School looked a little more promising at least.


	3. Forks High

**Chapter Three- Forks High**

* * *

Edward sped away from his house the following morning, and there was a figure in the reflection of his rear view mirror. His father watched him from the porch, tight-tipped and angry, as usual.

Dinner the night before ended in disaster, as his father tried to lecture him, yet again, about what a disappointment he was, and he had tried again before school. It was the same shit Edward heard at least a hundred times. The last thing he needed was a reminder about how he fucked up his only chance to get into a good college or scholarship, because of a couple of shitty friends back home. It wasn't as though he could forget. All he ever wanted was to get out from under his father's house, go to a school of his choice, and make his own way.

Now, he had to settle for a shit school, and would probably have to live at home for a few more years.

It was too early to head to the school, but he still had to grab his schedule and map out his classes. He had nothing better to do in the shit town anyway. Finding the school was easy; it was the only group of buildings surrounded by a chain-link fence, looking more like a prison. As he drove around it, he found a few spots he could sneak off the campus for a quick smoke. Quitting could wait until he made it through the first week or month.

There were a dozen cars and trucks, but not the blue Chevy he wanted to see. It was too early for her anyway; she seemed the type to come to class the second the bell rang. Sort of like him, because most of time he was late. Maybe she'd be in a few of his classes, so getting her name and number would be easy. Anything to lift the mist of fucking boring covering the town.

He grabbed his backpack from the backseat, heading toward the office. It was a good thing he was early; the few students on campus were already staring at the newbie. He had half the mind to flip them off as he passed, but restrained himself.

* * *

Edward was putting books in his new locker, which smelled like fucking ass. He was far from happy due to the location at the end and by a bathroom door. Every time some asshole came out of the bathroom, the door would slam against the side of his locker and the whole thing would shake. He wouldn't be able to keep anything in it unless it could take a beating.

 _"Is that him?"_

 _"I've never seen him before, so yeah."_

The students weren't even trying to hide the fact they were talking about Edward as he walked the halls. Since he stepped on campus, someone was looking at him and talking. Normally, he wouldn't give a fuck, but it had already been a shit morning.

 _"Didn't he get kicked out of his last school?"_

Edward slammed his locker shut, his eyes landing on two blondes, one slightly taller than the other. Their store-bought eyelashes fluttered after they gave him a thorough eye-fuck, their painted on plump lips widening to Joker-size smiles.

He didn't bother to give them another look. "Yeah, I stabbed someone with my pencil," he said as he passed them. Their little gasps of horror were music to his fucking ears.

He found a formerly locked classroom for a smoke break, and then stepped into his first class as the bell rang. There was no sign of the girl with no name, but the two girls he scared off earlier were unfortunately in his class. By the looks he was getting, he guessed everyone else in the class had gotten an earful from them.

Edward walked to the back of the class to the last empty desk, once his English teacher signed his sheet. He looked each asshole in the eyes, and they were the first to turn away. Perfect, maybe they would leave him alone. The teacher started a discussion on the current homework assignment, but some black-eyed and dark-haired senior, dressed in a school jacket, leaned over to whisper. He probably picked the short straw and had to introduce himself first.

"How are you liking it here?"

Edward had two choices, be honest and tell him he hated the area, its people, and to fuck off, or he could play a little game to see how far it would go. He couldn't help but hide his smile as he thought of the girl with the killer ass and badass truck. "It's been really welcoming."

The scrape of desk chairs moving across the floor came from all around him. They were desperate for some dirt, too bad it was nothing but a mouthful of lies.

"Welcoming, that's great. I'm Eric, by the way."

"Edward," he said, not looking away from the board and his teacher. _Take a hint, asshole._

Asshole didn't. "When did you move in?"

"Over the weekend."

Eric nodded and scowled at one of the blondes Edward scared earlier, who kept hissing in Eric's ear. Unfortunate for Edward, Eric returned his attention to him. "Uh, have you been around town? Met anybody yet?"

Edward felt his smile widen a little. _Time to play._ "Only one girl, a real knock out, curses a lot, but looks like an angel." His words had every one of them clamoring for more, but the thing was he was telling the truth. It all depended on them and how they interpreted his words, as to how the rumors spread.

High schools were all the same.

The curiosity in Eric's eyes was a bit much. "That's cool, what's her name?"

Edward shrugged, his eyes falling to his desk, adding some mystery to his following words. "I can't tell you that. We were out by the side of the road, my windows all fogged up, but she wouldn't say." Still the truth, sort of.

"No shit, fuck that's awesome. Maybe I know her." The waggle of Eric's eyebrows almost made Edward want to punch the fucker in the face. No idea why.

"I'd like to see her again, you know. She has one hell of a mouth on her." She did, and he had a feeling she liked to talk dirty; something he wanted a chance to find out.

Eric's eyes widened. "Come on, it's just between us."

Edward almost rolled his eyes and pointed at all the other assholes listening in on their conversation. They all tried to pretend they weren't listening to his every word. He leaned closer to Eric, trying not to grimace at the overabundance of cologne on the asshole.

"Like I said, she never gave me her name, but she's got long brown hair, an amazing ass, and the monster she drives isn't the only big thing she could handle."

There had to be plenty of girls in the school matching his description.

Eric sat back and stared, his jaw on the desk.

Edward returned his attention to the teacher, hoping the conversation was over. He was bored already, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Eric wince when one of the blondes pinched his arm and leaned toward him. Edward slouched in the chair, tuned out the teacher and the others, as he started to draw in an older sketchbook.

It wasn't long before the classroom door opened, and a student pushed a cart full of books from the library, their next assignment.

The girl he couldn't get out of his head spoke quietly with the teacher, but before she left, she looked up at Edward and smiled. He ignored the murmurs of the others in the class, giving her a wink in response. She rewarded him with a little extra bounce and sway in her walk.

Fuck yeah, the day appeared to be turning around for him.


	4. Rumor Has It

**Chapter Four- Rumor Has It**

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Edward found out there were approximately three hundred and forty-three students attending Forks High. Only a dozen of that number were _not_ blonde, in the whole school. In his defense, he hadn't known that information when he gave Eric what he thought was a _generic_ description of the girl he sort of met over the weekend. It was supposed to be vague enough, and there should've been at least fifty to eighty candidates, if he were still in Chicago.

His little game might bite him in the ass later. What were the odds she wouldn't find out in a school as small as Forks High? The numbers weren't in his favor.

He tapped his pencil on his thigh, watching from the bleachers and attempting to sketch the city back home. The P.E. teacher/coach told him to bring appropriate clothing the next day for class, benching him for the period. It worked out in his favor; it gave him the time he needed to get his head out of the damn clouds. Twice he'd seen The Girl with No Name in the halls, and each time she seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. He wanted to know who she was, what made her tick, and what she would taste like on his tongue.

The rest of the girls in his class left a lot to be desired. Sure, they could show him a good time under the bleachers or in one of the locked classrooms, but no one stimulated him like her. She had stopped to check on him after seeing him freak out, had been smart enough to call it in, and knew how to fix her truck. There was also the fact she called out the asshole on his shit, the giant at the store with her, and she demanded respect.

A few whistles caught his attention, the gym's door opening as she stepped in. She gave a few students a wave and headed straight for the teacher. Edward tracked her movements, loving the way she moved, and the way she wore her skinny jeans, torn and slightly faded.

"Don't even bother," some dick said from behind him. Edward's shoulders almost curled forward, but he fought the instinct to do so, shaking it off. He hated people who fucking hovered. "She hasn't let anyone get inside her pants since Peter died."

Edward looked behind him; the dick was dressed in a faded blue hoodie, his eyes so bloodshot that it was hard to decipher the color. "Did I ask, asshole?"

"You didn't have to. I can tell what you're thinking. Mike, by the way, though some call me asshole, too." Edward didn't care and looked away. "She's hot, dressed in those jeans and sometimes skirts." He chuckled. "Maybe it's a good thing her brother is gone. He would've kicked your ass for looking at her like that."

The girl's head turned toward them, as if she heard Mike talking about her. She met Edward's eyes, but soon hers narrowed in on the dick behind him. Any trace of a smile was gone in an instant, yet she returned her attention to him. Something had her cocking an eyebrow, though Edward couldn't tell if she was amused or upset.

It was difficult to tell.

"Will you look at that? The bitch has a hard-on for you, too." Mike jumped up from his seat, shaking the bleachers. "Fucking figures. Guess the rumors are true."

Edward's jaw ticked and he knew then, he had fucked up with his stupid attempt for entertainment.

* * *

The building for his last class loomed ahead, but he was tempted to ditch and head home. His father didn't start working until the following week and he was helping Edward's mother finish the unpacking, so going home was out of the question. It was best to avoid the house for as long as possible.

A couple of students passed him as he leaned against the adjacent building; they whispered but he couldn't catch what they said. There was no getting away from rumors; it happened in every school, but he hadn't realized how fast it would spread in such a small town. He was curious to find out how much of what he had said had changed since he spoke with Eric; people had the tendency to exaggerate shit.

He walked into the class, taking note of the seating, and found only one lab table unoccupied. Mr. Banner handed him an old textbook, a class syllabus, and signed the sheet he had to return to the office after class.

"Take the chair by the window. Miss Swan, your lab partner, will be here shortly." Edward nodded, keeping his hood up and ignoring all the stares. He dropped his bag on the windowsill by his table, pulling out his notebook, sketchbook, and pencils. Mr. Banner started class, but about five minutes later, _she_ walked into the classroom.

Keeping his head down, he started on some notes as she sat in the chair beside him. It wasn't long before she settled, notebook and pens on the table in front of her, like a good girl. From the corner of his eye, he knew she was looking at him.

"You going to tell me your name now?" he asked, trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. According to you, we know each other quite well." He cursed under his breath, making her laugh softly as she continued. "Small school means big fucking mouths, but not as big as mine, apparently."

He had the decency to duck his head, because he hadn't meant for them to know it was her from what he had said.

"Bella," Mr. Banner said, giving her a stern look. She shrugged and mouthed an apology.

A few minutes later, Edward scribbled in his notebook and nudged it toward her. A small smile lifted into place on her soft lips as she barely glanced at the page.

 _I know your name now._

She rolled her eyes and wrote something, but kept her eyes on Mr. Banner. Edward pulled the notebook toward him when she finished.

 _Now you know what to gasp when I give you imaginary blowjobs_

She didn't take her time to call him out on his bullshit.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and meant it.

She shrugged and pulled the notebook toward her. Mr. Banner asked a few questions, and about as many students were able to answer.

 _What did you say to Eric anyway?_

 _I'll tell you later._

She grimaced when Mr. Banner called her name; luckily, she was able to answer his question about the lesson.

Throughout the class, the other students kept turning around to look at them, probably hoping to get more dirt to spread around. Disgusted with the whole thing, and maybe at himself, Edward ignored them and returned his attention to the Chicago cityscape drawing he started that morning.

Bella left immediately after the bell rang without a word, giving him no time to ask for her phone number.

After dropping off some paperwork at the office, he found the parking lot full with students in small groups, some pointing and calling his name. He wasn't interested in meeting anyone and walked toward his car, noticing that Isabella's blue truck wasn't there.

"Fucking perfect," he grumbled as he started his car. The growl of the engine turned heads, but he ignored them. It was something he was good at, always had been. He left the parking lot desperate to get away, his foot heavy on the gas. There was no way he could head home, not when he felt so volatile. It wasn't until he was well past the school, heading out of town, that he saw the red and blue lights in his rear view mirror.

He laughed. Of course, he was being pulled over.


	5. Knock, Knock

**Chapter Five-Knock, Knock**

* * *

Edward pulled out his wallet after pulling off the road, rolling down his window. The blast of cold, wet wind tempered his anger enough he hoped to get through the next ten minutes. A bright spotlight forced him to turn his rear view mirror to avoid the glare in his eyes. The brewing storm had darkened the sky since he left his last class.

The local sheriff gently tapped the top of his car with a long flashlight, spinning it in a smooth move to shine light in his eyes. Edward blinked a few times to rid himself of the spots in his vision and waited.

"License and registration." Edward started to reach for the glove department, but stopped when the cop hissed, "Nice and slow." He did what the man suggested, handing over the information. The officer was at least a few inches over six feet and he looked at Edward's out of state license. "You Dr. Cullen's boy?"

Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened; his knuckles almost white under the strain. He had been referred as Dr. Cullen's boy for years, something he hated. "Yes, sir."

"I'll be right back," the officer grunted, walking toward his police cruiser, a shit-colored SUV.

Edward nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, hating the silence that seemed to come from all sides. Where were all the natural noises that came from the forest? It wasn't long after the officer left that the bright spotlight turned off, blanketing him with the glow of red and blue lights. He watched from his side mirror as the officer walked back, taking his sweet ass time. There was no sign of a beer/donut gut, but Edward had no doubt being a cop in the sleepy little town of Forks left them bored enough to eat their way through the day.

The cop handed over his paperwork and license. "You'll need to get a Washington license as soon as possible."

"I have an appointment this Friday."

"Good. Do you know why I pulled you over, son?"

Edward swallowed, trying to clear his thoughts. He'd been in the same position a few times before, and if caught in a lie, the officer would write him a ticket. Honesty usually got him out of a ticket, 8 out of 10 times.

"I was speeding," he said.

"Yeah, not by much, but that's not why I pulled you over." The cop bent enough to meet Edward's gaze. "I wanted to meet the boy who's apparently fooling around with my daughter."

Edward's eyes nearly fell out of his head, the officer taking him by surprise.

"Usually, when I hear the local gossip, I disregard it. Things tend to be untrue or embellished, though there's a grain of truth to it, too."

"It's not my fault someone interpreted my words to mean something else."

"Get out of the car," Bella's father said, stepping back.

Edward's back itched with the need to run, but instead, he opened the door and waited for whatever the cop had to say.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Edward tried to relax, rolling his shoulders.

"Boy, you piss your pants, I'll take a picture and send it to my daughter."

"Fuck no," Edward said, tipping his chin up.

"Now, listen good. I've lived in this town my whole life, and Bella has been here for the last ten, so I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Words have the power to destroy people here. Choose them carefully, and don't play games when it concerns my daughter. You hear me?"

He wasn't going to kill him? He'd agree to anything if it saved his car from being impounded. "Loud and clear, sir."

"My name is Chief Swan to you, son. Now get the fuck in the car, and if you tell my daughter about this meeting, there will be hell to pay the next time I pull you over for speeding."

Edward watched as the man sauntered away. He rubbed his hand over his face hard and let out a frustrated grunt.

What a long fucking day.

* * *

There was a knock, but Edward ignored it. He was in no mood to deal with his mother and overbearing father. A minute later, the knocking became more persistent. He sat up on his bed and removed his headphones.

"What?" When no one answered, he rose from bed and checked who was at his bedroom door. Nobody stood out in the hallway or farther down the stairs. He closed his door and swore he heard the sound again. He looked toward his window, remembering there was no tree close enough for a branch to tap the glass. He walked over and threw open his curtains, nearly landing on his ass when he faced a grinning Bella. Her laughter bled through the glass, sort of a high-pitched giggle. Cute.

Opening the window, he stepped back in case she was there to kick his ass. He wouldn't put it past her, and he probably deserved it.

"Fuck, it's cold out there."

"You could've knocked on the front door and walked through the house like a normal person." He crossed his arms over his chest, halfway irritated and amused as she strolled around his room. He had to admit he liked her method better, no need to explain anything to his nosy parents.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Wait a minute," he said, leaning out of his window. "How the fuck did you get up here? This is the third floor."

She shrugged, but said nothing for a while, her fingers running along the spines of his books. Most were art history and mysteries from classics to modern. "I came to hear exactly what you said to Eric so I can be better prepared when the Bitch Brigade ambush me again."

"Bitch Brigade?"

"A name they came up with themselves," she said, laughing. "Anyway, can you please tell me?"

"First, I would like to apolo—"

"You already apologized in class, besides I think my dad scared the shit out of you."

His eyes widened as he rubbed his neck to avoid answering.

She slapped her hands together. "Ha! I knew it! He got home and wouldn't look me in the eye."

"He's just looking out of you." He had no idea why he defended Chief Swan.

"I know, but he's been more overprotective since…" She stopped, shaking her head. "Anyway, please tell me."

"Why don't you tell me what version of the rumor you've heard."

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. Fuck, she looked good angry and defensive, and more importantly, he liked how she stood up for herself. "And let you come up with a better answer to my question?"

She had a point; he probably would've done that. "All right, keep your panties on."

"I'm not wearing any," she said, causing him to groan, which she ignored. "Get on with it, and the truth, please."

He sat down at the foot of his bed and recited what he said, word for word.

She laughed out loud. "God, you're an asshole. Like you wouldn't know how they would take that. 'She's got a mouth on her.' Are you playing games because you're angry with the world or yourself?"

"Both." He lay back, figuring, if she could laugh, though not humorously, she wasn't there to send him to his knees after she tore off his balls. "At the time, yeah. I knew rumors would circulate, but I hadn't expected them to instantly rule out everyone but you."

"It's not entirely your fault, no." She walked closer, but Edward kept his eyes on the ceiling fan above his bed. It wasn't easy to see her in his room and not think dirty, filthy things he wanted to do with her. "The students of Forks High are always looking for a way to discredit me."

What the fuck? "Why?"

"For one, I'm not my brother."

"Peter?" Mike the asshole had mentioned her brother.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"An asshole in P.E. mentioned it." He looked to where she stood by his nightstand, her fingers tracing a drawing he started an hour earlier. It was her, but he hadn't started on her face yet, a blessing. "Why would you think that they want to discredit you?"

She looked at him. "Someone in that school killed my brother and his girlfriend."

He sat up and gaped, unsure what to say to something like that.

"They were jogging on the road near here and it must've gotten darker faster than they anticipated. Anyway, someone hit them with their car, truck, whatever, and left them there to die. My dad sent out people to look for them when they hadn't come home later the following morning. According to the coroner, it took hours for them to die. They may have survived if the asshole who hit them had called for help."

"Jesus."

She said nothing, her eyes on the sliver of skin where his shirt rode up, as if she wanted to touch it.

He wanted her to.

"I need to go. You have this ability to pull words from my mouth without much effort."

"I have one of those faces," he said, grinning in hopes to have her do the same. It worked, but her smile was small, but there nonetheless. "Before you go, let me say I'm fucking sorry for what happened with my stupid attempt to find entertainment."

"Thanks," she said softly, climbing out the window and grabbing hold of some knotted rope he hadn't seen. She had climbed down from the roof. "And Edward, stay away from Mike Newton."


	6. Lunch

**Chapter Six – Lunch**

* * *

By lunch the following day at school, Edward was ready for the weekend. He grabbed his food and headed to an empty table, ignoring the stares and whispers following him. The Bitch Brigade, a group of the four most popular girls, had tried to corner him before his last class.

The second he saw them, he walked in another direction. Avoidance would only work for so long; they seemed relentless.

They were likely after the new _rich_ guy's dick. _How predictable,_ he thought.

Edward wasn't interested in another round of antibiotics —been there, done that, thanks to his cheating ex-girlfriend. It was hard not to presume anything about the group, especially after learning a few things. There was no doubt in his mind; at least three members of the BBs had relationships with more than two people. One of them with a teacher—if what he'd seen during a bathroom break wasn't his imagination.

He learned his lesson after what happened the day before. Rumors spread faster in the small town than his old school—and it didn't stop with students of Forks High, eventually it reached adults, including Bella's father. His mother even knew he'd been pulled over, since someone she met at the bakery had told her all about it.

He had to be careful what he said. The hum of voices picked up around him, and he lifted his head from his crappy lunch to find the reason why.

Bella had walked into the cafeteria.

She was quick to notice the attention was on her, but rolled her eyes and added an extra sway to her hips. Her gaze met his, and she gave him a smile.

His answering smirk was likely hiding from most of the students due to the hooded jacket he wore. Heads turned toward him, the hum building up. Any contact with Bella would prove the rumors true, something he was sure she was aware of. So why was she acknowledging him?

He had no idea how the rumor he started had transformed, but from Bella's reaction in his room and the way everyone sneered at her, it had to be bad.

Grabbing a drink from the lunch line, Bella headed in his direction. Would she come and sit with him despite the rumors? One of the girls sitting at the end of the Bitch Brigade's table stuck out her foot to trip Bella up.

Bella was too smart and fast to fall for something so childish, avoiding it with a little hop, but she kicked her foot back. The blonde somehow lost her balance, tumbling backward and onto the floor.

Edward hadn't bothered to learn the girl's name, but she started to screech.

A couple girls jumped to their feet to help the fallen girl, while the rest at the table started to howl in laughter. Once on her feet, she adjusted her tits and huffed, her face an ugly shade of red. Her blonde hair was in complete disarray as she pushed away the others helping her.

"You're such a bitch, Bella!"

Without looking back, Bella replied, "I told you before; I'm not looking to join your crew, Kate." She paused near Edward's table, gesturing toward the exit leading outside.

Already bored with the ridiculous situation and everyone's stares, Edward stood to join her.

Kate, with her girls flanking her, walked toward them. Her gray eyes were hidden by a layer or two of thick mascara, her lips a god-awful shade of purple. She held out her hand toward him. "I'm sure you've already found out there are some _students_ much better than others, Edward. You don't want to make the wrong friends here. I can help you there."

Edward and Bella looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Not just a light chuckle, but full on, gut-clenching, bent over laughter. It was made worse when Kate stomped her foot, her friends looking thoroughly confused.

Anyone within earshot was laughing at what she said, too.

"Why are you laughing?" Kate's voice went nasally, at least two octaves higher.

Someone nearby muttered, "Draco."

Edward didn't bother to explain, placing his hand on Bella's back and guiding her toward the exit. Tossing his food and tray in the appointed cans, Edward turned at the door to look at Kate. "I think I can tell who's worth my time, thanks."

His words sent Bella into a fresh round of laughter.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me from cafeteria hell," Edward said, following Bella to a cool, small clearing twenty feet into the forest along one side of the campus. She had practically set up camp, with a small propane camping stove and ice chest, complete with drinks and tarp/blanket.

Her shoulder lifted. "You'll learn eventually, but most of the food in there is disgusting, and the mystery meat sends most of the students on a shit break." She shuddered.

Edward had to agree. "You know the rumors will only get worse now."

"Eh, I'm used to it." She offered him a turkey sandwich and a seat. "I need to stock up." She shut the ice chest and pulled out her phone to play some music.

He took her offering gratefully. "Thanks. You do this often?"

"I only have three classes a day, most of the time I run errands for the staff or come out here to read."

Edward moaned at the taste of the sandwich, earning a smug grin from Bella. The bread was grilled and flaky, and the turkey was the good shit, not the thin sliced, processed crap. Most of the time, he slapped one together, too hungry to care of the taste. Then there was the midnight craving where you wanted the fucking perfect sandwich and you took your time to make it. Bella seemed to do that with her school lunch, lucky him.

"Why do you have only three classes?" He gulped down half the can of soda she'd given him.

"I have all my requirements already. The three classes this semester are to 'graduate with my fellow students.'" She rolled her eyes. "My dad wasn't wild about the idea of me leaving early, and with losing my brother and Charlotte, I couldn't leave him alone."

There was something that sounded like acceptance in her voice, but the sadness was there, too.

"How long ago was it?"

The semester had started mid-January and it was February, so how long had her father held her back? He wasn't sure if she'd answer, if it were too personal and painful. It didn't help that he was a stranger, too. They ate silently, but their troubled pasts created enough noise between them.

"They died last summer." She quieted again, looking deeper into the woods.

"I can't imagine." Edward had to look away when her eyes met his. "Here I am angry at the world, my parents, and being in this shitty little town. The reason for my exile here is nothing compared to what you've been through." He smashed the soda can in his hands and tossed it up in the air to catch. "It put things in perspective for me last night."

"Maybe, but to you and at the time, you felt you had all the reason in the world to be angry. A part of you still does." She pulled something out from the ice chest and tossed him a pudding cup.

He whooped happily, practically dumping the contents in his mouth in one go.

Bella pretended to gag. "Why are boys so gross?"

He gave her a big, chocolate grin. "I got you to smile at least."

She ducked her head down and mumbled a soft "thank you." They rattled off song titles and bands, their tastes similar. Though he kept his secret love affair for 80s and 90s music.

Edward realized they'd been out there for a while. "Are we late for class?"

"Yes, very late." Bella hopped to her feet.

He helped her clean up and toss everything in a plastic bag she carried to use for their trash.

"Come on, Edward. Let's head back before they send out a search party. We'll never hear the end of it."

He led the way, passing a few students outside smoking, conversation between them easy as they took their time to get to class. Skipping one period wouldn't hurt either of them anyway. She handed him her cell phone outside of the classroom building, silently asking for his number. The bell clanked from above as they parted to head to their next classes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had already passed, when Edward realized Bella was running late to the one class they shared. Feeling disappointed she hadn't asked him to skip with her, he sent her a quick text.

A scream from outside had everyone clamoring for the wall of floor to ceiling windows. Adjacent to their building was a trailer like room, where two classrooms were located.

Eric and some jock Edward didn't recognize were trying to pull Bella back into a vacant classroom. "Stop, stop it!" she screamed, raking her nails along the length Eric's neck. All of them seemed unaware they had an audience.

"Come on, Bella." The other jock continued to taunt her, grabbing her arm. "We know you like it. The new guy, Cullen, said you liked it."

Edward scrambled back, realizing everyone was watching and doing nothing. Even Mr. Banner. All of them frozen or just too stupid to do something. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Call someone."

Without waiting for the idiot teacher to intervene, Edward ran out the classroom door into the hallway. The doors leading outside looked too far away, but soon he reached them. They slammed open as he got his bearings and ran around the building. He reached the area where most of his classmates watched with morbid fascination. He grabbed the knob of the classroom they'd seen Bella run out of moments earlier.

It was locked. His throat felt hoarse and raw as he called out her name, and for help. His fist slammed on the door repeatedly as a pot-bellied rent-a-cop came running toward him.

"Stand back," he bellowed. "Come on, Garrett, don't do this shit again."

 _Again? What the fuck?_

The door opened after another minute, one too many, and Bella stood there with vacant eyes. "I stopped them before…" She touched her neck, skimming her fingers between her breasts. Her head tilted toward the two figures that lay on the ground behind her. One clutched his bloody nose and the other was covering his crotch with both hands.

Bella's hair was a mess, her shirt torn around the collar, and there were bruises already forming around her biceps, her jacket clasped in her fist. The instant her dark gaze met Edward's, fire lit up behind her eyes.

"I hate you." She pushed at Edward's chest, almost sending him on his ass. "I hate you!" Tears threatened to fall, but she wiped them away. "I hate you!"

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Edward spent hours with police answering questions, along with most of the assholes in his class, and another who witnessed the incident from a different room. Twice, he tried to talk to Bella as they waited, but she was taken off campus as soon as possible, and she wouldn't even look at him. They finished questioning him sometime after five in the afternoon.

After he was free to leave, he asked a tired looking Mrs. Cope to rearrange his schedule, stating he refused to be in that Chemistry class with students who did nothing to help Bella.

"Why?" She was genuinely confused.

"They stood there and watched; that's why. I'm pretty damn sure I saw some asshole filming."

She gently patted his hand. "That film will get those two naughty boys in a fair bit of trouble."

 _Naughty boys._

She made it sound as though they'd only get a slap on their wrists for what they tried to do to Bella. Was everyone so fucking heartless? He slipped his hand from under her leathery one. Mrs. Cope might have been right about the video, but how everyone handled it still disgusted him.

"Get me out of that class, or the next time I step into seventh period Chemistry, I'll find it very hard not to stab someone else with a pencil, or worse."

Mrs. Cope appeared flustered as he spoke, but her face had gone pale, her eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Hello, Edward." There was no mistaking the voice behind him. Bella's father had decided to search him out instead of being with his daughter.

He was fucked.


	7. Angry

**Chapter Seven—Angry**

* * *

Edward had to face the music, or in his case, a gun-toting father and police chief. He turned slowly, waiting for a fist to the face, but something told him Chief Charlie Swan was a smart man. He wouldn't want a witness around, and Mrs. Cope seemed the type to love juicy gossip.

An emotion, something entirely different from what he expected, was on the Chief's face. There was no mistaking the anger in his dark gaze, but what Edward saw was worry etched in the cop's eyes and face. It was expected, sure, but anger would be prominent if their positions were reversed.

Edward realized the Chief stood before him as a father, not a cop. He had obviously heard what Edward had said about wanting to hurt his classmates and the reasons why. Admitting it to Mrs. Cope wasn't his finest moment, but anger still tore through him. The emotion was not only because of what he'd witnessed, but also at himself. He'd heard what the asshole said during the attack, saying Edward had said she'd like it.

"Edward, I'd like a word with you after I have one with Mrs. Cope, please." There was a hard edge to the Chief's voice, but Edward was surprised to find it wasn't directed toward him. Bella's father seemed angry as fuck with the woman behind him.

"You know I can't do—" Mrs. Cope clamped her lips shut when Charlie lifted a hand up to stop her from talking any further.

"Save it, Shelley. Just arrange for Bella's schoolwork for the rest of the week to be ready for her by tomorrow afternoon. As you can imagine, she's likely not going to feel up to coming for a couple of days. Guess you'll have to run all the errands you send her on."

The old lady blushed beet red to the roots of her gray bouffant hair, tucking in an imaginary wayward curl. "I'll have everything ready by noon tomorrow, Chief." She turned her attention to Edward, a little surprised he was still there. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's jaw ticked. "I guess I'll have to endure it."

He left the office before he hit someone or said something to get him in more trouble. His emotions, all-negative, were too close to the surface. Everything seemed to set him off, but the thought of those assholes trying to hurt a girl…hurt Bella.

His fist hit a nearby wall, the drywall giving away to the assault. He kept walking, ignoring the sting in his hand. A hand clamped onto his shoulder a minute later, startling him. Still feeling volatile, Edward shrugged it off and prepared to hit the fucker stupid enough to touch him. He turned, raising a fist, almost landing it. Someone else pulled him back.

Fuck. He almost hit Bella's father.

Instinct had him fighting whoever held him, but his grip was too strong. "Let go. I ain't going to hit him. I thought it was someone else." He had no interest in hurting the man more than he already had, but anyone else was free game in his mood.

A deep voice replied, "Calm down first. Breathe, damn it."

Edward's breathing was hard, enough to make him lightheaded. He allowed himself a few deep, cleansing breaths, and it wasn't long before the brute behind him relaxed his hold and let him go. The entire time the Chief watched Edward get under control, he hadn't said a word, his face devoid of emotion.

The vacant look in the Chief's eyes reminded him of what Bella looked like when she had come out of that fucking classroom, of the words that she screamed at him.

"Fuck!" Edward turned away from Charlie and the newcomer. He punched a nearby locker, hitting it three times before they swooped in to stop him, only releasing him once he backed away.

The guy who held back Edward was huge, built like a linebacker, with broad shoulders, and he had the telltale brown eyes that were undeniably Swan. "Now that we know how you really feel. Why don't we go for a ride?" He held out his hand. "I'm Emmett, Bella's cousin."

Edward didn't know what else to do other than to shake his hand.

"Where exactly do you think you're going with him, Emmett?" Charlie's arms crossed over his chest, his right eyebrow twitching.

"Wait." Edward was confused as fuck. "Why aren't you two beating the fuck out of me?" He felt he deserved it.

"Seems like you're doing a good job by yourself, son." Charlie was serious, but there something in his eyes that instilled fear. "Besides, revenge is best served cold."

Emmett clamped a hand on Edward's shoulder, directing him toward the nearly empty parking lot.

Charlie shook his head. "I asked you a question, Emmett. Mind answering?"

Bella's cousin smiled over at his uncle. "I got two words for you, Charlie." He held up two fingers. "Plausible deniability." Before the Chief could protest, Emmett already had Edward in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

Emmett decided it was time to pay a visit to a couple of his former teammates.

* * *

Edward thought he'd been seeing things over the last two days. It didn't seem possible to know as much as he did in so little time. Secrets seemed to run the school, with the jocks and the BB's on the top. They didn't seem to bother hiding anything from anyone. They did questionable shit out in the open; the incident with Bella proved it.

"Can you please explain to me why everyone seems to worship the ground Garrett Wilson, Eric Yorkie, and that stupid as fuck Bitch Brigade walk on. I'm not talking about other students, but teachers, too."

"They're pretty much untouchable, like their parents." Emmett turned down a familiar street, and Edward recognized Bella's truck in the driveway of a tiny, two-story house. "At least we know she's safe at home. Charlie should be on the way here soon."

"I should talk to her." Edward wanted to, but he had no idea what he'd say. Her last words to him replayed in his head, reminding him she fucking hated him.

"You knock on the door right now, and she'll likely send you to the hospital. They said she broke Eric's nose and possibly Garrett's tailbone or tore his hamstring. Baseball season is going to suck this year for the school. At least this may have cost them any chance of scholarships."

"What the fuck does it matter what happens to those fucking assholes? They deserve losing their scholarships and more. They're both eighteen, they should be arrested."

"Charlie's hands are tied." Emmett drove past Bella's house and continued down the road. "He's not allowed to work on the case for obvious reasons, so they'll have someone on the local department working on it. Mark Williams is about as shady as they come. Garrett and Eric will get a slap on the wrist and that's it." Emmett looked about ready to hit something, too. "We played sports together. I know what they're like. I've seen shit like this happen in the past."

"How can the rest of this town let shit like that go?"

"They have no choice. Let me guess, your parents thought Forks, Washington was the right place to get away from big city problems."

Edward nodded.

"We may not have a high crime rate, but that's only because the cops are too scared to go after the ones committing the crimes. The Wilson, Newton, Smith, Mallory, Davis, and Yorkie families run this town, and one of the biggest drug rings in the Pacific Northwest."

Edward laughed out loud, though it was far from humorous. _Great job picking out the cutest little town, Mom and Dad._


	8. Drive

**Chapter Eight—Drive**

* * *

Edward winced due to the pain across his knuckles, which were demanding some attention. He had to endure it for a while longer. For a few hours, he'd driven around with Emmett, when they managed to find Eric at a local, abandoned cabin. Apparently, everyone went there to fuck and drink.

Eric was in pain when they caught up with him, bandages covering most of his nose. Bruises had formed under his eyes, a mottled purple and black. Bella had really fucked him up, and he was working on a good, pain-killing buzz.

It took considerable control for Edward not to continue where Bella had left off with the asshole, but Emmett had only wanted to deliver a message. The warning was for Eric to watch his back, and to tell Garrett he should do the same. Despite the power Eric's family had in town, the little shit almost pissed his pants when Emmett gave him no warning and punched him in the gut, sending the asshole to his knees.

Edward would never forget Emmett's face as he delivered his message. He looked murderous, and Edward had a feeling Emmett's anger was about more than what they did to Bella. Maybe going after her had been the last straw for her cousin.

Was Eric one of the possible suspects in the murders of Bella's brother and his girlfriend? It would explain some of the anger Emmett had felt when he faced Eric again.

Anything seemed possible in the tiny town with big city problems.

Emmett had to drive back to Seattle, so he dropped Edward off at the school for his car. It was too bad they couldn't send a similar message to Garrett before Emmett had to leave town. The asshole was still in the hospital, the last they heard.

Edward had a lot of questions. He wanted to know how the incident had even started. Why was Bella outside in the first place? Had she arranged a meeting with them, but it went all wrong? Was he the reason they went after her as Garrett had mentioned during the attack?

 _As if I didn't feel enough guilt already._

A knock interrupted his thoughts, and he ran to his window, disappointed to find Bella wasn't there. He must be losing his mind to think she'd come to him after what happened at school. He muttered for whoever was behind his bedroom door to enter, while he flopped back onto his bed.

His mother entered the room, rambling shit about his laundry he hadn't asked for her to do and a trip they had to take Friday.

Something she said made him sit up. "Wait. What? Why are you going back home?"

His mother dropped a laundry basket on his leather couch, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible. She touched her perfect hair to check if any of her bronze curls were out of place. It was her go-to habit when she was nervous about something. "The house has sold, Son."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going. You already took the house away from me, so fuck if I'm going to see you sell it to someone else."

"Edward!" She appeared flustered by his words, probably because of his cussing.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed, wishing she'd leave his room.

"There's no reason for that kind of language. And you _are_ going."

"Like hell I am."

His mother huffed, then sighed deeply. "Your father is insisting, Edward."

"Why, because he thinks I'm going to have some kind of party or something?" He snorted, as if he had made so many friends in the four days since they moved into town. Even if he had any inclination to throw a party, he made himself a promise, he wasn't using anymore. A roach or two here and there, but that was it. He refused to use drugs and drown in alcohol to forget his troubles. It never worked for long anyway. Although, Emmett had mentioned how easy it was to get some hardcore shit, and someone was bound to bring some to a party.

The temptation of forgetting for a while would be too much.

"Edward."

He turned to look at her, and the perfect Stepford wife was gone. His mother stood at the foot of the bed with tears in her eyes.

Edward hated seeing them there. He understood she was stuck in the middle between him and his father. "He doesn't trust me, does he?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. You've been here less than a week, and you've been pulled over for speeding, you were detained today for questioning by the school, and you have bruises all over your hands. You've been fighting again."

"I was mad about what happened at school. I hit my locker a couple times, not a person." It was true; Emmett hadn't allowed him to go off on Eric as he wished he had. "I'm guessing you heard about that already. Stupid small-town gossip."

"Those poor boys—your father said some girl attacked them for no reason."

He jumped off the bed, unknowingly advancing toward her. "What?"

She backed away with her eyes widening as he glared, his anger from earlier now renewed.

Fuck, he had to calm down, but he couldn't stop his mouth. He told her what he'd seen when those assholes tried to hurt Bella. Too ashamed to tell her how he was partially responsible, he kept it to himself.

Edward had a feeling his father would soon find out about the kind of people running the town. There had to be a reason why they were desperate for a surgeon in the area. An organization as large as Emmett had indicated would need someone with his father's skills if their people ran into trouble.

"I believe you." His mother placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from wearing a damn hole in his rug. "I still think you should come with us this weekend."

"I can't, Mom." Edward tugged on his hair, releasing another few choice words under his breath. "You know how much I love that house. Then there's Bella; I need to talk to her. She's not going back to school for the rest of the week. I need to make sure she's okay, see it with my own eyes. Make up excuses or something. I can't go."

There was something else he had to do Friday; hopefully, it would come to him again later.

"I'll talk to your father, but maybe you should consider telling him what you've seen today. I haven't had a chance to meet her or her father, but Carlisle's under the impression the Chief's daughter is a delinquent, thanks to all the rumors about her."

Edward looked up at the ceiling to keep from cursing out loud again. "Tell him what I told you, but I can't talk to him. I'm angry about what happened, Mom. If he said anything to defend them, I'll lose it."

Her face softened, and she nodded in understanding. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys from his nightstand. Getting away for a while seemed like a good idea.

* * *

It wasn't long before Edward found himself down the road from Bella's house, like a fucking stalker. A warm glow was coming from a single room on the second floor, and someone was watching television downstairs.

He realized he shouldn't be there as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. There was a strange, nervous energy surging through him. There was no holding back his need to make sure Bella was okay. He had to see her with his own eyes, even if she screamed at him again. The problem was her father was home, and Charlie's promise of revenge was too fresh in his mind to risk it.

The light went out downstairs at the same time as the room upstairs. Another window lit up a few minutes later, but turned off within seconds. The chief had likely gone to bed. Knowing he should leave, he did the exact opposite, watching what he figured was Bella's room for any sign she was awake.

A darkly dressed figure emerged from the shadows alongside of the house after another ten minutes. The person walked past the cruiser and headed toward Bella's truck. If it weren't for the petite size of the covert figure, Edward would've already been out of the car to give the asshole some hell. He recognized her figure instantly; he'd studied it more than once since he met her. He had no idea where she was going, but he would follow her if only to make sure she kept out of trouble.

She started to open the driver's side door of her truck, wincing when a metallic creak echoed down the driveway. Her head lifted to look at the house to see if her dad had heard the sound, but after a moment, nothing else happened. She rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head, as if she doubted she could get away so easy. The truck was probably loud when she started it.

Edward was stupid for doing it, but he did anyway. He flashed his headlights to catch her attention.

Bella's gaze snapped in the direction of his car, and within five seconds, she was walking toward him. She dove into his car, slamming the door closed. "Just drive."

He slipped onto the quiet road, careful not to gun the engine until they were out of range of her house. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here."

For a couple minutes, neither of them said a word, as he drove away from town. He was at a loss on what to say about the incident that day, anyway, and he had already apologized to her more than once about the stupid rumor game he had played. She probably would hate him more for saying it again.

She wasn't looking at him, only leaning her forehead against the window of the car. "What happened to your hands?"

Edward's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, reveled in the pain. "Hit a wall or two."

"Another form of entertainment?"

Her words cut like a blade, delivered just as sharply.

"Guess I deserve that." He pressed his foot on the gas, his emotions kicking up a couple notches. "Did they hurt you, Bella?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug. "A few bruises on my arms, a couple scratches on my chest."

"You'll have nightmares for a while." What made him say it; he had no fucking clue. He knew it would prove true; shit like what happened stayed with you for a long time.

She pulled away from the window and pointed at a marker along the side of the road. "Turn left here."

He did as she asked, and though it was dark, he saw a couple more reflector marks for a trail.

"Pull over there."

He hesitated, looking at the shrubs and trees.

"Jesus, I'll buff out any fucking scratches, _princess_."

He shook his head and followed her instructions, keeping the car on for the heat when he parked. "I'll hold you to that, you know."

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle of Fireball and a shot glass from inside her hoodie. "This is the part you tell me I shouldn't be drinking."

Edward chuckled, opening the bottle for her and pouring her a shot. "After this shit day, be my guest."

She slammed back the shot and did a little body shake, wincing. "Please tell me you have a smoke." He leaned over to reach for the glove department, hating how she flinched and eased away from him, keeping real still.

"Fuck." He opened the compartment, dropped a pack on her lap along with a lighter, and sat back in his own space. He grabbed the bottle to pour himself a drink. "You're scared of me."

"Not only you, just when someone gets too close."

 _Fuck, her voice. That's not her at all, vulnerable and scared._

He swore and punched his dashboard several times, but she didn't stop him. She sat back and watched him fall apart, tears in her Fireball eyes.


	9. Rain

**Chapter Nine—Rain**

* * *

Bella reached for the door handle before Edward had a chance to stop beating on his dashboard. She slipped out of the car without a word, as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough. She wouldn't run; they were miles from town, and it was getting colder.

Edward rested his head back against the seat; his chest hurt from breathing too hard after losing his shit again. She witnessed him at his worst, twice now. _No wonder she ran away._

Drops of rain tapped a beat on the windshield, but the weather seemed to mean little to Bella as she stood in front of his car, the headlights casting her in light and shadows. She seemed to belong in both, but she found shelter in the dark.

Bella lifted a hand to her mouth, smoke billowing out from between her lips seconds later. She held both arms out to each side bottle in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Swaying on the tips of her toes, Bella swiped at tears and the rain on her cheeks. Both natural, but one cut him deep.

She started to scream, a heart stopping, blood-curdling sound. There were no words; there was no need for them. She was only letting go where no one would hear her. The fact Edward was there to witness it probably made her hate him more.

He exited his car, careful in his approach. She didn't turn to face him, but she was aware he was close. "I'm so—"

She raised the bottle toward him, holding a few fingers. "Don't say it, Edward. I know you're sorry."

He hung his head, standing behind her, blocking the light. It was something he was good at, lately, destroying all the good things around him with minimal effort.

Trying to dispel the guilt, his focus was on her. Even in the shadows, her pale skin almost glowed. She offered him the bottle without looking back. He grabbed it, taking a sip, letting the liquid burn. He hated the shit, but sometimes you had to go with what you could find. He handed her back the bottle, and she took another drink, spinning under the rain and dark clouds.

At some point, she had unzipped her jacket, his eyes focusing on the sliver of skin between her shirt and the top of her jeans. He wanted to reach for her, but he wouldn't handle her flinching again well.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not nearly enough." She looked at him finally, holding out the bottle for a second time.

Edward shook his head. One of them had to keep it together. He had to get her back home safely.

"You're no fun." She took another drink, no face or shudder.

He guessed she was barely feeling anything anymore. "Don't give me that shit. I need to drive you home, so fuck if I'm going to be doing it buzzed or drunk." He leaned against the hood of his car, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want to tell me why you got in the car tonight?"

"Did you hear what I did?" She ignored his question. _Sip._

"Bella."

 _Sip._ She huffed, spinning once more and throwing the empty bottle, the dark forest swallowing it up.

"They say I broke his fucking tailbone." She held up her foot, almost falling, giggling as she stumbled.

Edward reached out and grabbed her elbow until she was steady, grateful there was no flinching.

"Steel fucking toe boots." She lifted her leg again, more successful that time. "I hope the asshole can't procreate now."

He snorted, nodding in agreement. "It would be in the world's best interest."

She looked up at him and pouted, holding a hand over her stomach. "I should've eaten something earlier."

Edward groaned. "If you're going to throw up, do it now because I'm not letting you in my car if you're feeling nauseous."

She flipped him off and pulled out a Pop-Tart still wrapped in its foil from an inside jacket pocket. The hoodie was too big on her, but that didn't seem to matter. It probably belonged to her brother.

"I'm good." She bit in to her treat, moaning.

The rain had let up, but she was shivering. Edward shrugged out of his leather jacket and slipped it on her shoulders to give her an extra layer for warmth.

"Thanks."

They said nothing for a while, sharing his cigarette. Their fingers brushed every time they passed it between them.

"Give me a bit before we go." She started to spin again—this time without stumbling. After several turns, she tried to walk in a straight line, her arms out for balance.

Minutes later, he repeated his inquiry. "Why did you get in my car?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Other than family, you're the only one who cared enough to check up on me."

"You don't have many friends, do you?"

"Everyone is a suspect." Her voice was a whisper as she flung her arms out to each side. She screamed out the words again, before calming down and looking at him. "Most stopped talking to me shortly after the funeral; the few that still did graduated already. So, no friends here. Sad, right?"

For some reason, she looked pleased by the thought of having no friends, and he didn't blame her. It had to be tough to be around people who might have killed her brother.

"You said you hated me." Edward cursed at himself. He might as well open his chest and give her his heart to squash with her bare hands, along with his balls.

"I did at the time, feeling too angry to think straight." She ran up to him, grabbing hold of his hands. Her eyes were wide and dark, and he was unable to look away. She led him away from the car and farther into the darkness.

He willingly followed. There was no denying the churning need to give her more.

"Can you blame me, Edward?"

"No, I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did." The girl was so open and honest. "But then it's not entirely your fault. Eric, and then Kate, took your words and twisted them into something they weren't. The rumor may have made Garrett think I'd give him another chance, but he was the one who decided my 'no' meant yes." The sound she made was part growl and scream; something he wasn't keen on listening to again. "But, Edward, I also was _just_ mauled in a fucking classroom when I saw you. When I said I hated you, I wasn't thinking at the time."

"Why were you in there in the first place?"

"Whenever it's raining too hard and I can't go to my spot in the woods, I go to the library or in that empty classroom. The library was closed because of water damage, and a crew was in there cleaning up."

"Garrett knew you'd be in there."

She looked away, trying to pull her hands out of his grasp. "Garrett and I used to date our freshman and sophomore years. The empty class was where we hung out sometimes."

He released her and backed away to the safety of the light from his car. "That's why Kate hates you so much."

"He told her once if I ever wanted him back, he'd break it off with her." She groaned and spun around yet again. "See. How do you get me to talk so easily?"

"Maybe you miss this kind of thing since everyone's a suspect."

His jacket fell off her shoulders, down to her elbows. Her hair was damp, and even without a speck of makeup, other than some smudged eyeliner, she was beautiful.

She joined him by the car. "Are you scared of me?"

He looked at her then, watching her lips widen to a smile. "Fucking terrified."

"That's good." She laughed and bumped his shoulder.

Edward knew the crazy, beautiful, but sad girl had the ability to crush him.

"The feeling is fucking mutual, you know."

Irritated about the flinch earlier, his words were sharp. "Yeah, I saw how you flinched."

She stepped in front of him, her hands settling on his stomach. "That's not what I mean and you know it." She kissed his jaw; her lips, slightly wet from the rain, were soft against the roughness of his stubble.

He tried to reach for her, a little desperate for more, but she moved away and slipped into the car without another word.

After what had happened to her, they knew neither of them were ready for more anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, she asked him to stop the car a block from her house. "I'm not letting you walk in the fucking rain." He looked out the window, the rain making the light shower they had earlier look like mist.

She removed his jacket, handing it to him. "My dad has a late shift tomorrow, come by after six. Park your car somewhere else, though."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Are you beating yourself up about what happened?"

"You know I fucking am." His bruised knuckles and cracked dashboard were proof of it.

"Would you feel better if you made it up to me?"

Considering what happened, he had a difficult time believing there was a way to make it up to her.

"You know I would in a damn heartbeat."

"You like mysteries. I saw all those books on your shelves."

He shrugged, feeling his neck heat up. It wasn't something he shared with anyone. "And?"

"Help me find who killed my brother."

"How do I do that?"

"People know you're rich. It won't be long before they offer you some drugs, invite you into their homes."

"I don't do drugs, Bella." He was willing do pretty much anything to help her out, but not that.

She looked at him with too perceptive eyes. "Well, good. But why?"

"My best friend OD'd. Good enough reason?" He leaned over her and opened her door, too angry to carry on the conversation. "I'll see you Monday."

She delivered her next words in a monotone. "I stabbed my stepfather when I was eight. Now, are you willing to help me or not?"

A little shocked at her confession, Edward nodded, but he also reminded her of what he would never do. "I won't touch any drugs."

She nodded and bit her lip, looking toward her house. "You won't have to, but since you're new and have money, they'll talk to you. All I'm asking is that you listen if they do."

"We'll talk about it later."

She touched his arm, waiting for him to meet her eyes. "Monday?"

"I'll be here tomorrow after dinner."


	10. Park

**Chapter Ten—Park**

* * *

Bella called the next morning as Edward warmed up his car in the driveway, ready to head to school. The fact she wouldn't be there made him less interested in going, but there was little choice. He had to get decent grades if he planned on going to a decent college.

"Hey." Her voice was a whisper.

His instincts kicked up a notch; Bella didn't seem the type to hide shit.

"Is something wrong?"

Edward heard her voice again, but it was muffled. She returned to the line after several moments. "Sorry, I called to tell you my dad took a few days off to spend time at home with me."

She sounded so displeased by the turn of events that he had to laugh. A part of him hated he wouldn't be able to see her later as planned. He hoped she'd be open to some more sneaking around. He was game for just about anything, if it was with her.

"We can meet down the road from your house at the abandoned playground." Edward had stumbled upon it the night before; nature had taken over after years of neglect. It appeared creepy as fuck, but he was always up for a scare.

Bella hummed. "It'll have to be late. My dad won't head to bed until ten."

"I don't have a problem with the time, Bella." Edward turned on the heater. It was cold as fuck, and the rain seemed relentless. Apparently, it was always like that in Forks.

She whispered something he couldn't catch, but she cleared her throat. "Look, I need you to listen carefully."

"You have my full attention." As if it wasn't obvious.

"I'm sorry for asking you to get mixed up in this mess." She cursed a couple times, but it was targeted at herself. "Just ignore what I said last night, _please_."

What? Why was she changing her mind now?

"I want to help you." If she hadn't asked, he had no doubt he would've kept an eye on her in the hopes to protect her. It seemed damn important to figure out who killed her brother. What if whoever the killer was, decided to after her, too?

"I know you do, but Edward, it wasn't fair of me to ask."

She gave a little moan, and fuck if it didn't drive him crazy. Damn, that girl, it didn't take much for his body to react.

Her next words were softer. "I don't want you to get hurt."

He had dismissed a similar thought the previous night, too. "Do you think it's possible?"

"Yes. I couldn't live with myself if you or anyone got hurt. Please ignore what I said and be careful. I won't tell you who to stay away from, but follow your instincts. They seem to be good."

"You said to stay away from Mike Newton." He had no problem with following the warning she'd given him when she visited his room. The guy rarely was sober from the few times Edward interacted with him.

"He's my number one suspect." Her laughter came through the line in a way it sent chills down his spine, almost cruel. There was nothing funny about the accusation. "He's the only one who showed any real changes since Peter died. He went from always happy and smiling to what you see now. I know Mike had some kind of falling out with my brother a couple weeks before Peter and Charlotte were killed."

Edward glanced at the time; he had to go. "Fuck, I have to get to school. My parents are on my back because of the _almost_ speeding ticket and being detained for questioning yesterday."

She made a sound of disgust, not quite a grunt. "Funny, I haven't been asked shit."

"What the fuck?"

"Exactly." She sighed deeply. "I'll let you go, Edward. We can talk about all this later. And be careful."

"The same goes for you."

They ended the call with the promise to send texts later to meet up. Edward drove into the student parking lot ten minutes later, turning several heads toward the sound of his engine. He hated being the new guy in school. Their penetrating gazes weren't curious about who he was anymore though, but about what side he'd choose.

* * *

The rest of the day was absolute shit. No matter what he did, there was someone staring or talking behind his back. He sent a text to Bella, asking her to tell him about the rumor he started and how much of it had changed. There was little he could do about it; though, he wasn't stupid. If he denied any of it happened, they wouldn't believe him. Anything else he said about Bella, and it would only add more bullshit to the pile of crap he started.

The video recording of Eric and Garrett trying to force Bella into the classroom had spread throughout the school, despite the fact someone had pulled it down from every social media account of the students who shared it within minutes. It proved Edward's thoughts the day before; they'd get away with what they did to her.

Edward watched the video once and wanted to find the assholes and kick their asses all over again. His P.E. class was interesting, though. Mike Newton had tried talking to him again. Unfortunately, the coach had them run laps at opposite ends of the gym.

Whatever Mike had to say, it seemed important. Instinct didn't tell Edward to run, but to listen. He'd have to share that with Bella soon.

For the most part, everyone seemed to give him a wide berth, even the BBs. They watched him with their beady little eyes from across the hall or cafeteria, but said nothing to him. It wasn't until seventh period, during a bathroom break, when he saw something worthwhile.

Kate, Garrett's on and off girlfriend, was at his locker pulling out stacks of cash and stuffing them in her backpack. She wasn't even attempting to hide what she was doing, as if it were a daily occurrence. Would their parents risk their own children to sell drugs at school? Move money? Edward noted the time and relayed the information to Bella.

 _What the fuck did I tell you? – B_

He smiled at the tone of her text.

 _Aw, you do care. – E_

She didn't answer, so he headed to class. Mike Newton was leaning outside the door, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"I'd stay away from Kate, if I were you."

Edward shrugged. "What the fuck do you care?"

Mike stepped forward, his bloodshot-blue eyes narrowing. "I promised I'd protect her, and from what I'd seen, I'm guessing it means you, too." Mike walked away; his wide shoulders hunched forward, his head down, as if he hadn't just confused the hell out of Edward.

* * *

Edward watched for Bella from behind a cluster of trees by the swings of the abandoned playground, a little after eleven at night. It was as creepy as he thought it would be in the dark, making his blood thrum with anticipatory fear and adrenaline. Grass and weeds had grown waist-high in places, young saplings snapped and scratched at anyone walking through it. The moonlight cast long shadows, stretching toward him like razor-tipped fingers with ill intent.

He fucking loved it.

The sound of whistling broke his wild imagination, soft and oddly haunting. The tune was familiar, an old song, too. He stepped out from the protection of the tree and smiled when Bella startled and screamed.

She bent at the waist, resting her hands on her knees, trying to breathe. "You fucking asshole!"

"Shut up, you love it."

She glared up at him from under her lashes, and fuck, if it wasn't the most sinister thing he'd ever seen. Her eyebrows and the darkness of her eyes at that angle made her look predatory and deadly. Add the nearly ghostly white of her skin, and horror movies couldn't match the evil she leveled at him.

Until she lifted her head up farther and smiled; the look completely gone. _Much better._

"Why romance authors think that look is sexy, is beyond me." She giggled, a soft, little sound, picking up in pitch toward the end. Strange and out of place, considering their surroundings.

"Fuck if I know." He playfully shuddered. "You looked ready to kill me."

"Try it. I want to see what you look like as a predator."

Amused, Edward did what she asked, stalking toward her and feeling stupid, until she shivered.

"Do I scare you?"

She pushed at his chest, forcing him a few steps back, and tried to deny it.

His hands fit perfectly on her waist, tugging her against him. "How about now?"

She went eerily still, looking up at him with those magic eyes. They had the ability to instill fear, yet also a deep need to protect her. Their lips were mere inches apart, their breath mingling between them. He wanted to kiss her, and a part of her seemed to want the same thing.

One corner of her mouth twitched, and he realized he was in trouble. Her knee had settled between them, caressing his cock with the threat of danger. Her grin widened when he realized she could hurt him.

He stepped back and shook his head. "I'd like my balls intact, thanks."

She laughed, taking his hand and leading him to the swings. They sat down and talked about nothing under the pale moonlight. He eventually told her the weird shit he'd seen in school in more detail and Mike's cryptic message.

"Maybe he's trying to confuse us." She didn't seem to know what to think. "Okay, my dad was called in to work tomorrow afternoon and won't be home for several hours. Come over after school, and if you want, I can show you what I have figured out so far."

"I will if you tell me the extent of the rumor I started. Like you said the other night, I want to be prepared if one of those assholes ask me about it or us."

She seemed to agree, scowling before she started to explain. "Eric and Kate said that you said we bumped into each other at the gas station. When I suddenly realized you were new in town, I asked if I could show you around. According to Kate, if you knew who I was, you'd want nothing to do with me, so I had to act fast."

It wasn't difficult to miss the anger in her voice and how hard her hands clenched into fists.

"Anyway, we ended up on the side of the road, yards away from where my brother died, by the way." She rolled her eyes, her hands waving around in her anger. "Because, apparently, I'm a sick fuck." She shrugged when he uttered some choice words. "And then I sucked your dick while you fingered me."

He groaned and stopped the swing. "Fucking hell! How did it get so out of control?" His hand caught the chain of her swing, pulling her to a stop, too. "I'm not going to apologize again, but two things you have to know."

She looked at him curiously, her hand reaching for the chain of his swing and pulling him closer.

"What do I have to know?"

"First, I never meant for what I said to hurt _you_."

"I know."

"Second, say something like dick, suck, fuck, one more time, and I'll have to find a way to make you stop."

Her eyes widened, and then traveled the length of his body and settled on his lap.

"With my mouth."

Her gaze returned to his face for a few moments, and Edward thought she'd leave it alone.

"Dick." She smiled. "Cock." Her tongue joined the fucking party, sweeping along her bottom lip to tempt him further. "Suck."

He slipped his hand into her hair, his palm cupping the back of her head. "Tell me to stop." After what happened to her, there was no way he'd take the choice from her.

Before she even said another word, he watched her teeth scrape her bottom lip in preparation. " _Fuck_ no."

He slanted his mouth over hers, already addicted to her at his first taste. There was nothing tentative about their kiss; it was all access from the start. She moaned at the bite of his teeth, clutched at his jacket at the first slide of his tongue, and sounded breathless when he explored the shape of her lips with just the tip.

"Fuck," he whispered minutes later, making her laugh.

She grabbed hold of him with both hands and repeated the words he said were forbidden, ultimately asking for more.


	11. Senior

**Chapter Eleven—Senior**

* * *

 _ **Not Edward**_

The distinguished, well-dressed man pulled up the number on his cell phone, waving away a few of his men. Privacy was important in his life, but it was a luxury most of the time. He had learned over the years to pretend they weren't there. It was a good thing he paid his employees well; though, loyalty was hard to find, and expensive.

"Deputy Mark W-Williams." He fought a smile when the man on the line started to stutter.

Fear wasn't a luxury; it was a _necessity_. It had helped him create an empire spanning the state of Washington, and slowly spreading in all directions, even Canada. It wouldn't be long before the organization trampled other empires along the way.

However, there was a kink in his plan. A determined child who didn't seem to understand he could destroy her with a snap of his fingers. Charles Swan had been easy to convince to keep out of his business, but his daughter refused to remember her place among the people in the town.

"Sir." The deputy had to clear his throat to talk to him. _Pathetic._

He clicked a button on his laptop, a pop-up window for a live surveillance feed. It gave him a clear view inside the small precinct downtown, everyone oblivious. Mark sat at his desk, nervously looking around, as if he knew there was somebody watching. He was average looking, of average height, with a small beer gut around his middle.

One of Forks finest.

Mark visibly swallowed. "Is there something you need, Sir?"

"I need to send a message to Ms. Swan."

"No." Mark's answer was instinctual, a gut reaction.

It made the man's blood boil to be spoken to in such a manner. He watched the deputy loosen the noose around his neck in disguise of his tie.

"I mean, you know I can't do that. She's protected not only by Charlie, but her uncle. Anything happens to her, he'll have enough FBI agents crawling through every inch of his town; you wouldn't be able to take a piss without ten agents knowing."

The deputy had a point, and it was the only reason Charlie and his daughter were still alive. Fucking Marcus McCarty had been a thorn on his side for the last year.

"My intention is not to hurt her." It was the truth. DEA, ATF, FBI, or any other organization in his backyard while his next business venture deal was on the verge of closing, would put them behind for months, if not more. "I just want to talk."

Mark had the gall to ask again. "Just a message, then?"

"Yes."

"Charlie's going to come in for a couple hours tomorrow to cover for Jacobson. From three to six."

That would not work for what he had in mind. "That is too early. He needs to be away from the house at night." Scaring the girl in the evening would work much better than in broad daylight, even in Forks.

Mark looked around, his face flushed from anger. "The only way Charlie would come in at night is if there's an accident, robbery, or death. There's no way he'd leave his daughter at night now since your _boy_ went after her."

The deputy apparently had balls, and he was right.

"I'm aware of my son's issues. I'll handle it."

Mark needed a reminder on who was in charge though, and what better way than to use his weakness.

"Your wife is a beautiful woman, Mark." Tapping several keys, he brought up the surveillance in Mark's home. "She's lost almost all that baby weight, still has her big tits, though."

Anger, revulsion, and fear ran across Mark's features on the surveillance footage. "Leave my wife out of this."

Abby Williams rocked her bouncing baby boy of six months, cooing at him in the living room. She was completely at ease, unaware of the danger in her own home. "That boy of yours is going to be a big guy, isn't he?" The silence on the line made him smile. "It would be a shame…"

"I'll figure something out." Mark barely managed to keep it together.

To guarantee that his men would have the time they needed, he had to handle it. "How about I stage something across town tomorrow. You just have to make sure Charlie's called in."

Mark's bravado seemed to deflate. "Fine."

"That's better; pick your battles, Mark. I guarantee you won't always win them. The girl stays alive for now, but I will be sending a message. She goes after my boy again, she's dead."

"Then tell your son to keep his hands off her." Mark lowered his voice to ensure he would not be overheard. "Whatever you do, it has to be a real emergency. Not just a fake call."

"I'm aware of that, and Mark, there will be a bonus for you if keep him there for a couple hours."

He ended the call and sat back, closing the surveillance windows and turning his computer off. It was unfortunate he didn't have any cameras in the Swan household. Charlie Swan was too smart to fall for the new security installations he had arranged for the citizens of Forks to receive free, only having to pay for the monthly monitoring service.

He walked out of his office and headed toward his son's room. "I have good news."

For weeks, his son would suffer some pain, but nothing was broken, just bruised, though not as much as his ego. It was best for everyone to believe he wasn't at his prime condition in case someone wanted retribution for the Swan girl.

His son ran his fingers through his too long, dark hair and looked at his father. "What good news?"

"Bella will be alone after school tomorrow."

His answering smile widened, a chuckle spilling out. "That is good news."

"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to become sterile because of her."

His son scowled and rolled his eyes.

"You yourself said she kicked your balls into your asshole, Son."

"Fuck off, old man."

His son's tone was a huge mistake, especially after hearing something similar from Mark.

He grabbed Garrett by the throat, lifting him to his knees on the bed. Spittle lingered on his son's lips, his eyes wide open and full of fear.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. Do you understand?"

His son's fingers wrapped around the gun digging into his stomach.

"Talk to the little bitch, but don't lay a finger on her." He pushed the gun deeper against Garrett, loosening his grip. "Charm her like you used to. We may need her later."

"Why? She's not a virgin. I took care of that already." Garrett looked pleased by his admission. "You won't get much for her."

There was something worrisome in his son's tone, defensive and protective over the girl.

"That's where you're wrong, Son."

Garrett's eyes narrowed. "Who wants her so badly?"

"The same man we're conducting this new business venture with. He saw her while he visited last month."

He couldn't blame the man. Bella was a beautiful girl. Much like her mother.

A flash of jealously appeared on his son's face, but it was gone too fast. "Business venture, really? Call it what it really is: human trafficking."

It wasn't the first time his son voiced his concerns about the new branch of business.

He released his son, forcing him to fall back on the mattress. "He's willing to pay top dollar for her. She'll be the only one we'll take from the area."

"Good luck with that. I'll never get Bella to go anywhere with me." His son shrugged. "But maybe I can plant a bug in the house tomorrow. We'll be able to see when she's alone."

His son was right. It would be a perfect opportunity to gain access to the Swan home. At least Garrett wasn't allowing his feelings for the girl to overtake his greed. One day Garrett would take over his position within the organization. It would do him no good to be softhearted about anyone.

"I'll have Yorkie send over some equipment."

He intended to send the girl a message of his own. His son was one thing, but a threat from him was another matter. By the time her nerves had settled down after his son left her house the following day, she'd already be spooked when his men arrived, and downright terrified by the time they were done.

They'd merely scare her, nothing more. For now.

Within an hour, he had a plan in place. A terrible, tragic car accident would occur shortly after six in the evening. His men would show Ms. Swan what real fear felt like.

It was too bad he couldn't watch the festivities.

* * *

Edward sat in an empty classroom the next day before class started, having arrived early. He typed out another text to Bella, reassuring her he would stay out of trouble. It was a partial lie. He wouldn't go looking for trouble, but if it happened to find him, there was little he could do about it.

His cell phone vibrated, a picture of an irritated Bella brightened up his screen. "You must really want me," he answered.

"What? Edward, shut up."

Damn, she sounded good in the morning, a bit irritated and a lot of it was the way her voice rasped due to the early hour.

"You can sleep in since you're not coming to school, yet we've been texting for the last hour, a bit of it was while I was naked, by the way. And now you're calling me."

"I knew you were rubbing one out when I texted this morning."

"Kind of hard for me to text with one hand." He laughed when he heard her groan. "So why are you calling? Class is about to start."

"Your text had a tone."

He chuckled and stood, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder. "How does a text have a tone?"

"I don't know! Yours did, and the tone said you were lying."

He said nothing, which was a mistake.

"I knew it."

Edward was sure Bella growled at him.

"Don't start something with those assholes, please. I know I asked for help, but fuck, Edward. What if they had something to do with my brother's murder? They said it wasn't an accident; that nothing forced the driver off the road. The car went straight for them, according to my dad, but of course, the official files state otherwise."

"Why are you still here, Bella?"

She cursed, then exhaled deeply before answering. "I have a baby brother, and his mother can't leave the area right now, and my dad won't leave without them. I won't leave until we all can."

The shrill sound of the bell overhead prevented him from discussing the situation further. "We'll talk after school."

"You're not going to promise me, are you?"

Edward chuckled. "Why bother? I'll probably break it."

"Be safe, Edward."

* * *

Eric and Garrett skipped school as Edward expected them to, considering all the too curious eyes and ears. Rumors continued to slither their way through the entire school; students and teachers whispering conflicting reports of what really happened. They only had half the story right, thanks to the video.

The only people aware of what really happened in the classroom were the ones involved. Some students believed Garrett and Eric got what they deserved, while others thought Bella was crazy. The rest tried to ignore the whispers and avoided any discussion of them.

Edward mostly kept to himself, but found an ally in another senior named Jasper. He was quiet, a bit of a stoner, but smart as fuck. His too long, blond hair needed a wash, and he smelled as if he lived in a hothouse. Edward ignored the fact Jasper reminded him of his dead best friend, James. He'd keep Jasper at arm's length. They only had four months until graduation, and he did not intend to stick around in the hellhole of a town.

Mike had disappeared after lunch, and Edward had no chance to talk to him as he had planned. Something about what he said the day before made little sense to Edward. The few times he'd seen Mike and Kate anywhere near each other, they seemed to be arguing. So why would Mike promise to protect her?

Unless, she wasn't the one he was trying to protect. Had he meant Bella?

The number one suspect on Bella's list of potential killers was trying to protect her? That made even less sense.

Jasper made his way toward Edward after school, though not in his usual slow but long stride. He was in a hurry.

"What's up?" Edward slammed his locker closed, ignoring Kate a couple lockers down. She hadn't stopped staring at him all day, even though he ignored her.

Jasper leaned close, and Edward caught the scent of cheap gin on his breath. "I overhead something earlier; they said Garrett was paying Bella a visit today when her dad leaves for work."

Edward's stomach churned at the thought. "What the fuck?"

Jasper looked nervous, as if he knew the information could cost him. "Yeah, wanted to let you know."

Edward leveled Kate a glare, knowing she probably approved of whatever her asshole boyfriend wanted to do to Bella.

The bitch only smiled in return.

Edward pushed his way through the full hallway, soon running toward the exit. Once outside, he reached for his cell phone to call Bella. "Answer, damn it."

She didn't.

He cursed when it went to voicemail, quickly Googling for Charlie's number online. There was no listing for him, but there was one for the police station. He dialed as he started his car, asking for Charlie the moment someone answered.

The Chief was in a meeting, meaning Bella was home alone.


	12. Intruder

**Chapter Twelve—Intruder**

* * *

"Are you there? Would you like to leave a message?"

Edward ended the call, not bothering to answer. He was wasting time. When Chief Swan managed to hear the message, it could be too late. His foot pressed the gas pedal harder, the engine rumbling with power.

"Come on, baby. Get me there."

The minutes passed like hours by the time he reached Bella's neighborhood. Other than Bella's blue beast, there was no sign of another vehicle parked near her house.

Garrett was probably smart enough not to park anywhere nearby just in case neighbors were watching.

Bella never answered Edward's calls on the drive to her house. Either something was wrong, or she hadn't heard her phone. In his desperation to reach her, he nearly rammed his Charger into her truck.

The first thing he noticed was the front door open a few inches. Anger and fear clouded his vision—he was afraid of what he'd find inside.

There were no angry voices as he stepped into the house. The only sound he heard was running water from what he guessed was the kitchen. He wanted to call out for Bella, but he didn't want to alert Garrett of his presence.

The kitchen door was opened a crack, and by the sink, humming and washing dishes, Bella stood clueless. His hand pushed the door open a little harder than he meant to, hitting something behind it.

The sound of something flying toward him passed his ear, forcing him to swing around. Whatever it was hit the wall near his head. He looked behind him to see a large kitchen knife embedded in the wall, slicing through a calendar.

"Fucking hell, Bella! It's me!" Bile churned in his gut. "Fuck, you almost killed me."

He had to take a moment to get his heart restarted.

"Sorry." She sounded somewhat confused and concerned. "I didn't know it was you. I heard something, and I thought it was Garrett returning. I meant to scare him by hitting the wall."

 _She meant to miss? Goddamn, her aim was accurate._

Apparently, his life flashing before his eyes made Edward sick. "It would've worked."

She smiled, looking damn proud of herself.

It took a moment for Edward to process what she said. "Wait? Did you say 'Garrett returning'?"

He stood fully, walking toward her, watching her eyes fire up. Her body automatically shifted into a fighting stance, as if the bastard was still there.

"The fucking asshole showed up here, all apologetic and shit, claiming he'd been high when he attacked me." Her hands wheeled around in her anger, a scowl on her lips. "As if it was a good excuse for what he tried to do to me. I called bullshit. His father would kill him for using again. He kept trying to get inside the house, so I threatened to call my dad, which made him leave. The fucker has always been scared of my dad."

He gently grabbed her hand as it came down from her animated way of talking, still wet from the soapy water in the sink. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, he was too scared to get close." She cocked her head, looking over his shoulder. "Wait. Why are you here? And how did you get inside?"

"Jasper Whitlock overhead someone say Garrett planned to come see you after your dad left for work, and the door was open."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "There's a vicious deadbolt on the front door, and I'm not stupid enough to forget to lock it after Garrett left." Instead of marching toward the front of the house as Edward expected, she picked up her cell phone, pressing a button, but frowning.

"I have no signal."

Edward moved her away from the kitchen door and pulled out his phone. "Same here. It's possible to jam the signal."

"Yeah, I know."

He wouldn't put it past people like Garrett and the others to use such a device. Most weren't much bigger than a router; pricier ones could fit in a back pocket. He opened the kitchen door a bit more so he could look into the foyer and living room.

Bella latched onto his arm, staying beside him. She didn't look scared, more like concerned for him to walk out there. "Do you think he's here?"

"Bella, if the front door is open, yeah he's here. Or it could be someone else, either way we need to get out of here." Edward looked around the kitchen. "Do you have a land line?"

She nodded, pointing to the living room beyond the safety of the kitchen. "What the fuck is he thinking coming here after I kicked his ass out?"

"I don't know, and we have no idea if he's alone." Edward wasn't willing to take any chances. "Stay here. I'll call your dad from the living room phone." He pushed her behind him, opening the kitchen door a crack, but he saw nothing or no one. "Arm yourself again."

Bella's hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out and opening a butterfly knife.

"Wait," she whispered, walking backward to a kitchen drawer. She found and tossed him a small pocketknife.

Edward was stupid not to pull his knife from the glove compartment of his car when he arrived. The school had been vigilant about checking students for weapons since the incident with Bella; though, one wasn't used during her attack.

She gave his hand a tight squeeze. "Be careful."

Edward nodded and walked out slowly, his eyes and ears taking in everything. Something crinkled under his shoe near the stairs, a candy wrapper. His lips twitched as the memory of finding his buddy James passed out in his bed, his floor and desk littered in wrappers similar to the one beneath his foot. Someone had a sweet tooth, a side effect of taking certain drugs.

He glanced out the front bay window, but found no car in the driveway, yet a bump upstairs confirmed they weren't alone. Calling out Bella's name in a low whisper, she appeared in a few seconds. "Was he high?" His eyes remained on the landing at the top of the stairs.

She shook her head, her finger hooking around a beltloop of his jeans.

"We're running to my car. Forget calling anyone until we're far away from the asshole."

There was another sound, like furniture being moved, from directly above their heads.

"That's my room." Bella looked ready to march up the stairs and go after the intruder herself. Instead, she pointed at the front door.

It was still open, Edward had been sure to close it behind him. Whoever was there didn't arrive until he had.

They quietly walked to the front door, and one look at the door's edge answered his question on how Garrett had got in without breaking it down. Over the bolt and locking mechanism was a thin piece of metal, preventing the deadbolt from working.

"Let's go," Edward mouthed.

Bella squeezed past him, doing what he asked without question. He followed, but left the door ajar, each of them diving into the front seat of his car. The second his engine rumbled on, a face appeared in one of windows on the second floor.

Garrett was an idiot.

Bella rolled her window down and stuck out her middle finger.

* * *

Halfway down to the station, they passed Bella's father. His cruiser stopped hard in the middle of the road, reversing to reach them. Edward rolled down his window for Bella to explain what happened. The Chief didn't look too pleased with the fact they were together.

"Garrett was in the house when we left, Dad. Edward heard someone at school say Garrett planned to come see me. Edward came to help. He helped me escape."

Edward's hands clenched around his steering wheel as Charlie studied him for a solid twenty seconds.

"Dad, he was in my room when we left."

"Bring her home later tonight." Charlie sped away.

They watched, unmoving, as he took the next turn too hard and fast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bella pulled out her cell phone.

Edward drove, not caring about the destination.

"Uncle Marcus." The call lasted only long enough for her relay what happened in the house.

Minutes later, they pulled up to the trail Bella had directed him to the last time they needed privacy. His head fell back onto the seat once parked, his eyes closing. It was several minutes before either said a word.

Bella was the first to break the silence. "Maybe you should tell your parents everything. Get out while you still can."

Edward thought about it, more than once. Less than a week in the town, and he had been in more danger than he ever was in Chicago. Drugs, alcohol, even some gang violence was expected in big city high schools; hell, he'd seen shit like that in middle school. Other than what happened to James, he rarely was a part of that kind of trouble.

One thing was clear. The Swan family had a bullseye on their backs, and anyone close to them was pulled into the same circle. Red wasn't his fucking color, but fuck it, it was too late to walk away.

The last time he did that, his best friend ended up dead. If something happened to Bella… He simply couldn't even think about the consequences.

Edward pushed his seat all the way back. "Come here."

She looked hesitant at first, but something in his eyes made her go all-soft, and she climbed onto his lap.

He rolled down his window a bit, letting a little breeze in to cool the car. She straddled him as he adjusted the steering wheel behind her. He ran his hands up her thighs, noticing the pants she wore weren't jeans. They were cotton, fitted, and left nothing to the imagination.

"You okay?" He needed to make sure.

"Yes." The top of her head nearly touched the ceiling. She watched the progression of his hands on her thighs, her body slightly trembling under his touch. "What are you doing to me?"

He cupped one side of her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "I don't know, but it's probably the same thing you're doing to me."

Her voice was a whisper, her lips moving in close. "I'm not supposed to get close to anybody."

Edward needed her closer, his other hand slid from her thigh to curl around her hip.

Her eyes were lighter than he'd ever seen in the stream of rare sunlight coming in through the window and trees outside. "I'm not supposed to trust anyone."

"Trust me."

He was afraid to find doubt in her eyes, so he pressed his mouth to hers. Her fingers twisted in his hair, her lips were so fucking soft under the pressure of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth. She tasted of something fruity with a hint of chocolate, and damn, he wanted to taste all of her. Edward was greedy with his need for more; there was no denying it. For every breath she had to take, he stole three away from her. His hands explored her soft curves, his calloused fingers running through her soft hair.

Bella seemed to feel the same. Her fingers latched onto his shirt as her mouth worked over his jaw, nibbled on his ear, her hips rolling over his lap. Despite the cold air intruding, heat coiled around them, inside them, through them.

A sound outside startled them apart, their hands instantly reaching for their knives and for the doors. It was merely a pinecone landing on the top of his car, but it was enough to temper their desire.

For the moment.

Edward turned on the stereo, opening the door and helping her into the backseat. He shifted until he was on his back, his feet on the ground outside and her body draped over his. While he played with her hair and traced the shape of her back, she told him all about her mom.

Renee Swan left Bella's father when she was three. Charlie didn't fight when she took Bella and Peter home to Arizona, where Renee was born and raised. Her family was there, even if they were estranged. She remarried one summer while Bella and Peter visited with their father in California.

The marriage lasted seven months, and then it was a constant string of boyfriends and husbands.

Her brother Peter taught her how to use a small butterfly knife one day. Some of their mother's boyfriends paid a little too much attention to Bella. It saved her when she was seven, almost eight, when husband number four came into her room one night. Her little knife struck true in his throat, when he tried to put his hands on her.

In her fear, Bella had climbed out the window, scared she'd go to jail. Her father and brother had found her in an alley two miles from home almost twelve hours later.

Her mother chose not to forgive Bella for killing her husband. She didn't believe Bella when she told her mother why she had to protect herself. The police, however, did believe Bella; the bruises on her arms and legs were proof enough.

Edward raged within, but for Bella's sake, he kept it inside. She needed something else from him, and anger wasn't it. Right at that moment, she needed to be held and heard. He knew then, she did trust him.

* * *

"Mark," Garrett Wilson Sr. barked through the line. "Forget about our discussion yesterday. Plans fell through."

Mark said nothing, and Senior ended the call before the deputy could say something that would deserve punishment.

Stalking toward the bar in the corner of the room, Senior poured himself a drink and called out for his son.

Garrett swaggered into the room, reminding him so much of himself when he was his age. "Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

Garrett huffed, thumbing his nose in an all too familiar way. One he warned his son about before.

Senior wrapped his hand around his son's throat. "Were you high when you paid her a visit? You were fucking careless, Garrett. Not only did you fail to get on her good side, you failed to plant the bug."

"I did what you asked." Garrett gasped, nearly choking. His hands reached out, clawing at the hand around his throat, desperate to get free. "I put the camera in her room and the bugs in the living room and hallway, as you wanted."

"None of them are picking up any feed."

Had Charlie Swan found them? Considering his son was basically caught in the act by Bella and her new friend, it was possible.

"Your damn fingerprints were on the steel plate you used to get inside." He released his son, watching Garrett stumble around until he gained his balance. "I had to cancel Felix and Ramon's fun."

Jealously flashed in Garrett's eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her right now."

"They were simply going to scare her, make her think someone was outside watching, trying to get inside."

Garrett looked relieved. His feelings for the girl were clearly still present—something had to be done about that.

"Now we have to push back our plans since it's obvious Charlie will be watching his daughter closely."

"How long?"

Considering his son's reaction, he didn't trust him with the truth. He turned away from Garrett and poured himself another drink. "A month or two. We'll see."


	13. Backseat

**Chapter Thirteen—Backseat**

* * *

"Tell me about your first time." Edward wasn't sure why he asked, only that he wanted to know more about her. The wind had picked up outside the car; the sky remained gray and uninspiring.

Bella looked up from his chest, her eyebrow quirked up in question. "You want to have that talk now?"

"I think you know I want you." He raised his hips a bit, the outline of his hard dick clear even through his boxers and jeans.

She traced it with the tip of her finger, eliciting a hiss. "Fuck, you're such a beautiful tease."

She laughed, wiggling against him. It took a while for her to start. "I was stupid." She looked away, resting her cheek on his chest as she had for the last hour. "Gave in to the 'if you love me' bullshit guys all try. Is it in a manual or something?"

"Garrett?" Edward wondered what she was like in her freshman and sophomore years, before her brother died.

There was no smile on her lips, or a hint of sadness. "Yeah, not that I loved him. Just got tired of his whining. Stupid, I know."

"Guys can be assholes, not that I'd use that excuse to get a girl to sleep with me." His hand squeezed her hips for a moment. "My first time was nothing to write songs about." He groaned. "It sucked for the both of us."

"Why?"

"She was skinny as fuck, hips kind of bony, you know? The pain halfway deflated my dick."

Bella tried to hide her giggle, but failed.

"It didn't take long to come back to life, but still. Embarrassing and awkward as fuck."

She told him Garrett barely lasted two pumps. That made Edward smile.

"Anyone else?"

She looked up again, her chin settling on his chest. "Are you looking for a number?"

Yeah, he was, so he answered first. "Two serious girlfriends and two one-night stands. I did pick up the clap from girlfriend number two, since she was cheating on me the whole time. But I'm clean now."

"One serious boyfriend, three mistakes." She shrugged. "After Peter died, I got lost in my head. I just wanted to feel something. I regret it. Other than Garrett, the rest of the guys were all from the Rez."

"Ah, is that why the asshole you were with at the store was giving you shit?"

"You heard that?" She grimaced when he nodded. "Rumors at the reservation are as bad as they are here." She ran a hand through her hair and gave him the type of look that made his cock twitch. "I'm on the pill, and I've been tested since the last time I was with someone. I'm clean."

She gave him a stern look, still making him twitch. "Not that you're getting in my pants today. I have standards, you know." He stared at her until she started to laugh. "I'm serious, Edward; it's been a while."

"Same here."

They said nothing for several minutes, until Bella's stomach growled.

"Guess I'm hungry." Her fingers tapped along to the music on his chest.

They had called her father not long after arriving on the trail, but he had asked her to stay away for a couple more hours. Whatever Charlie had going on he didn't want Bella involved.

A part of Edward wanted to pack up their shit for them and demand they leave town now. The selfish part of him needed Bella to stay; convincing his parents to move so soon would take a while.

Despite all the bullshit, they bonded over shitty pasts, stupid rumors, and uncertain futures.

His stomach growled, too. "Fuck, I'm starving."

Bella started to squirm against him, trying to get up. He kept her close, leaning in for a kiss, but stopped and smacked her ass instead.

Her eyes went wide before they narrowed. "Try that again and my knee…"

Edward didn't give her a chance to threaten his dick, trapping her bottom lip between his teeth to stop her words. When she stilled, waiting for what he'd do next, he flicked his tongue over the tender skin. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned. She shifted back until their hips lined up, her hand rising to grab hold of his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. The heat in her gaze made him groan. She teased him with a few rolls of her hips and kissed him deep, the moment he asked for more.

It wasn't long before his cell phone started to ring, causing them to pull away from each other's mouths, out of breath. His phone lit up on the floor with a picture of his mother. He had to answer, or else his mom would keep calling.

"Hey, Mom." Edward wondered why Bella's smile turned up in heat.

Her hand slipped between them, her fingers undoing the button of his jeans. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her hand on him. While his mother continued to go on and on about something he had no clue about, Bella started to crawl farther down his body.

"Jesus." A near hiss. She wouldn't do it while he spoke with his mother, would she? Her hands pulled open his jeans more. Yes, she would. _Fuck_.

"Edward?" His mother's voice made his eyes snap open, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a groan from slipping out. "Are you there?"

"Sorry." Grateful his voice sounded steady, but just barely. "I'm heading home soon." The way he was feeling, it would be way too soon.

"That's why I'm calling. Your father is still in Seattle and I'm in Port Angeles. I'll be another hour or so. I left some fixings for stir-fry for you."

Edward lifted his hand to Bella's hair with the intent to stop her, but instead he moved her long waves away from her face. Watching her pretty mouth so close to his dick made him want to do dirty things to her. "Fuck," he whisper-groaned, her tongue swirling around the head of his dick.

His mom was still talking. Time to end the call.

"Uh… Sounds good, Mom." He bit his fist as Bella sucked the tip in her mouth. "Driving, I have to go."

He had no idea how he managed to say anything coherent enough to talk, but he made damn sure to end the call. His fingers curled in Bella's hair, thrusting farther into her mouth. She moaned and took him deeper, so damn warm. "Crazy, fucking beautiful, girl."

She watched him with dark fire whiskey eyes, her tongue teasing the tip of his cock. "Looks like a part of the rumor is coming true."

He couldn't even remember what she said the rumor was anymore, but he did know what he wanted to do. "In that case, come sit on my face."

She shook her head and took him between her lips again. It was going to be over in a minute. It had been too long, and the last time he had sex was nothing memorable. She started to take more of him, her silky soft hand wrapping around the base. He rubbed his hands over his face, somewhat embarrassed by the sounds he was making.

Then she fucking hummed around his dick.

There was no controlling his mouth anymore, words spilling from his lips. His hands dove into her hair, his hips lifting to meet her mouth, over and over. He was wound so tight; he forced himself to slow down. Holding her hair, he watched her lashes flutter, and it was then he noticed where her hand was, inside her pants.

"Fuck!" After seeing that, within three more strokes of her tongue, he came deep inside her mouth. He heard her moan, cough, and finally giggle. "Jesus, Bella. You are trying to kill me."

She didn't deny it, helping him button up his jeans. Giving his cock a kiss one last time, she climbed out of the car. He sat up as she wiggled out of her pants. "I think the rumor was I sucked your dick and you—"

Edward grabbed her, turning her back to his chest. He used his legs and feet, pulling her knees and thighs apart. The position exposed her to the elements. The cool air on her scorching, sensitive skin had to be driving her crazy. His lips closed around her ear and tiny stud in her earlobe.

"What was it again?" His hands ran up the sides of her body, his thumbs teasing her nipples beneath her shirt. She was so fucking soft. "I was fingering you in this rumor, right?"

She nodded, her hips pushing against his, searching for something to fill her up. His hands smoothed over the tops of her thighs and slipped in between.

They groaned and got lost in each other again.

* * *

"We should be alone for a while." Edward opened the door leading from the garage to the kitchen of his house. "I know my mom went grocery shopping yesterday." He tossed his backpack on the kitchen island and headed toward the Sub-Zero. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Something to drink first, please." She grimaced, sticking out her tongue.

He didn't have anything in the car to drink, so she basically had dick breath. It wasn't the most inviting thing, and he knew it.

"Here." He tossed her a can of strawberry soda, his favorite, not that he'd ever admit it. "The first door on the right, down that hall, has a few new toothbrushes in a drawer, you're welcome to one. I'll get started on something to eat."

His mother had said something about leaving him an easy-to-fix meal.

Bella messed with her hair, shifting from foot to foot. "You're going to make me something." Her tone said it wasn't something anyone had done for her in a while.

He didn't find it hard to believe, considering her shitty mother and her always-busy father.

"Yeah, I'm making you something."

She did a little dance, kissed his cheek, and walked toward the bathroom. He watched her body move and wondered how he hadn't blown another load when her peachy, naked ass sat on his lap earlier.

 _Fuck, I need to get my hands on her again._

Grabbing his Bluetooth speaker from the game room, he set up his music and started to pull out what he needed for a stir-fry. His mother was one of those crazy meal preppers, and always had a mini meal for him to make after school if she was running late. He was still a growing man after all, and three meals a day were not enough, ever.

A couple minutes later, the song changed. "Fuck!" He lunged for his phone to change it before Bella heard it, but she was already had his phone, laughing her ass off at him. She turned it up and started to dance toward him.

"Ice Ice Baby…"

"You're fucking hilarious, Swan, and off key."

She didn't stop dancing.

"I downloaded a bunch of old shit, sue me."

She continued as if she rapped every single day. It didn't escape his notice how she knew the lyrics. He pretended to ignore her and returned his attention to the pan on the stove.

She didn't let it stop her from coming up behind him and grinding on his ass. Trying to at least, considering their height differences. She kept alternating her grip from his left hip to the right as she continued to belt out the lyrics.

She was too busy grinding, singing, and being a cute pain in the ass to notice Edward turned off the stove. Before she had a chance to get away, he grabbed her and lifted her on to the counter.

Her smile was the kind a person couldn't help but return.

There was just something about her, and he wasn't strong enough to ignore the pull toward her. She weaved magic in her fire eyes, on her silver tongue, and in the tips of her fingers.

She curled one hand around the back of his neck, lifting the other high in the air when the next song started. Some 90s-music played, and she rapped along to it, her lips hypnotized him to join her.

If he fell for her, she could pull him into the deepest, darkest parts of her. And himself.

 _Fuck it. I love the dark._


	14. Bad Dreams

**Chapter Fourteen—Bad Dreams**

* * *

 _Edward had no idea why he was there. It was the last place he wanted to be, surrounded by people he didn't know, or want to know. Awful music blared out of worn speakers; the smell of puke, pot, and beer greeted him as he approached the house just outside the city. There were familiar faces along with others he failed to recognize. None of them acknowledged him as he moved through the crowd—a blessing, as he was on a mission._

 _Damon, a friend to James for the right price, waved him over from the kitchen. To show off, Damon's hand curved over a tit of some blonde clinging to him. The asshole even gave it a squeeze. From the look in her glazed eyes, she probably wouldn't give a shit if Damon fucked her right there and then in front of everyone._

 _I hate this fucker._

 _"What's up, Edward? You here for the usual?" Damon knocked back a shot of something clear and probably ten times more expensive than the shit in the kegs and ice buckets throughout the house._

 _"Where is he?" There was one reason Edward was there, and it wasn't to have a word with that asshole._

 _Damon sneered, realizing he wasn't going to make money off Edward. "Is it true Vicky fucked James for revenge because you broke it off with her?"_

 _"Fuck off, D." Edward stepped closer, itching for a reason to rearrange Damon's face. "Where's James?"_

 _The asshole wasn't inclined to respond._

 _It was the girl on Damon's arm who answered, sending Edward up to the second floor. The room was dark when he entered after James failed to respond to his knocking on the door. There was a scent in the air that soured his stomach—a mix of alcohol, sex, and something else he couldn't pinpoint._

 _A girl, probably barely fucking legal, lay asleep beside James. His friend's dull blue eyes blankly stared up at the ceiling. The corners of his mouth were white, likely from the mess on the floor. Fucking gross._

 _Edward cursed as he tried to shake James awake, again and again. He heard someone screaming, his throat on fire as someone pulled him back from the bed. Everything came back into focus then._

 _The girl was in tears, screaming from the corner of the room, having fallen off the bed while Edward tried to wake up his friend._

 _James stared at him with dead blue eyes, suddenly the color darkened to brown, and it was Bella looking straight at him. "It's all your fault_ _."_

A sound tore from Edward's throat as he sat up in bed, his body and sheets drenched in sweat. Bile rose, but he pushed the fear and the memories down with vicious determination. He had to move, feeling too restless to go back to sleep. After checking his phone for the time, he paced the length of his bedroom naked.

An hour old text message from Bella prompted him to clear his head before responding, the vivid blend of past and present still too fresh in his mind. He read the message again and quickly dialed, but it went to voicemail after four rings.

"Call me back, Bella."

He tugged on his hair as he waited, desperate for a shower, but he needed to know Bella was okay. His phone vibrated in his hand and he answered, "Bella?"

"I'm okay." Her voice was soft, as if he had woken her up. "It was just a nightmare."

"Same here. What a pair we make." He heard her sigh and shift in the background. Picturing her on the little bed that she said she had, dressed in underwear and a T-shirt, helped to relax him further. She wasn't anywhere near some party miles from the safety of her house.

She asked what his nightmare was about, but he said he'd tell her about it later. For her to understand, he had to tell her everything about James.

"What about yours?" He wanted to know what haunted her.

"You don't want to know."

"I do, Bella. Everything. You said you didn't trust anyone here because everyone is a suspect. Trust me enough to share with me all that keeps you awake at night."

"Do _you_ trust me, Edward?"

His hesitance answered her question for her.

"Is it because of the cheating ex?"

 _Was it?_ "No, I don't think that's it. There's something about you, Bella, that scares me."

She laughed. "Wow. When I want assholes to be afraid of me, they aren't. When I don't, they are. Sorry I'm not some little fucking wallflower. Goodnight, Edward."

He heard nothing but silence after that. She had ended the call. He knew she probably turned off her phone, so he tossed his on the bed and made his way into his bathroom. There would be no stopping him from checking up on her later.

He didn't want a fucking wallflower; being tough wasn't the issue. It was something else.

* * *

"I know you're heading to Port Angeles to take care of your license change after school…." His mother paused, going through her purse for something.

Edward kept his face neutral; he had forgotten about his appointment. It wasn't until after four, but it would mean he had to see Bella _before_ school.

"Can you let me know when you get there, and when you get home?" She kept going through her bag, removing item after item. Her brow was tight with the tension of trying to do so much prior to heading back home to Chicago.

His father rolled his eyes as he came into the kitchen, waving their flight tickets in her face. "I told you I had them." He handed them to her. "If you didn't have to sign, too, I'd suggest you stay home. We can postpone."

There was something about his father's appearance that alarmed Edward. He looked haggard, with bags under his eyes and stubble on his face. Carlisle Cullen had always been meticulous about how he looked. Short, yet stylish hair, clean-shaven, and always appeared well rested. Why the sudden change?

Before Edward had a chance to ask if his father was okay, his father handed him some money.

"No party, Edward." His voice was stern, his blond hair a mess as he dragged a hand through it. "The Chief of Police agreed to come down here to check on you."

Edward stilled, his lips thinning.

"Don't start. You're home alone in a strange town, with…" His father huffed, looking away. "Just be careful and keep us updated about your whereabouts."

Edward swallowed down the need to tell him to fuck off for treating him like a child. "Does anyone know you're going out of town?"

"Other than the hospital and the Chief, no."

 _Good_ , Edward thought. He had a feeling if someone from the school found out he had the house to himself all weekend, they'd show up without his permission for a party. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. Other than Bella, he didn't want anyone there over the weekend.

His mother looked between Edward and his father, trying to hide a smile. For good reason, too. It was the first conversation they had without it turning into a yelling match. She stood in front of Edward, dusting off lint from his shoulder. "If you have someone over, please be careful…"

When Edward looked at her, remaining silent, she clarified.

"Please use the condoms I left in the guest bathroom."

Edward stepped back and groaned. "Mom, I told you, I'm not planning to have anyone over, and definitely not for that." At least he didn't think so, and with Bella mad, he doubted it.

His father turned away, but not before Edward caught him trying not to laugh.

"Well, you left two plates in the sink the other day, so I assumed…"

He wasn't ready to discuss Bella.

"I'm leaving now, Mom." He grabbed his backpack and checked his pocket for his keys. "Have a safe flight." Not meeting his mother's eyes, he kissed her cheek, said goodbye to his parents, and headed for the garage.

He was fucking eighteen years old, and he bought his own damn condoms.

* * *

Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway when he passed by her house on his way to school, and neither was the police cruiser. Where would she go so early in the morning? Edward decided he'd call her after his first class, and if she replied, he'd leave the campus to see her.

He parked several spaces away from his usual spot, since Garrett had taken it. The fucker leaned against his car, dressed in black from head to toe, with a smile Edward wanted to punch off his face.

Bella's truck rumbled from the parking lot entrance, slipping into the first empty space a few down from his car. She looked at him through the windshield, her eyes wary.

Edward put that shit there because of their conversation last night, and he wanted it gone.

He ignored the way more students stopped to stare as he walked toward Bella, while she hopped out of her truck, leaning against her door. Dressed in a black leather jacket and matching gloves, her hair wild around her face, she looked so fucking good.

He stood a few feet away from her, waiting for her to either tell him off or ignore him.

She tugged on his belt loop, lifting her foot back to prop herself against her truck, inviting him closer. Her jacket rode up, teasing him with bare skin along the waistline of her jeans.

His hands settled on her hips, his fingers exploring enough to entice a moan.

"Sorry, I'm cranky first thing in the morning." Her voice had that slight raspy quality, as if she wasn't quite awake enough yet.

He lifted his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

She sighed, continuing. "I understand how hard it is to trust."

If anyone would understand, it would be her; considering everything she'd been through.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. I want to tell you more, and I will." Edward brushed his lips along her ear. "Give me some time."

"Okay." Her soft smile didn't last long. Her gaze slipped past his eyes, over his shoulder. "Everyone is staring."

"Who gives a fuck. You ready?"

They walked side by side, stopping when something fell from Edward's notebook. He tried to grab it before she saw it, but she reached it first. She unfolded the sheet, and Edward waited to hear her give him shit for wasting his time drawing, like his ex, Victoria, used to do back home.

"This is good." She handed it back to him.

He looked away, his shoulders tense.

"Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls or something, Edward?"

His gaze snapped back to her. She wasn't making fun of him, more like getting him to laugh about getting caught.

"Did you sneak in my room to draw me as I sleep? If you do, I might have to kick your ass, because that's fucking creepy."

"You can be such a bitch sometimes, Swan." Not that he meant it, and she realized it immediately, too.

She bumped his arm, giving him another smile. "But seriously, when was that from, though?"

"I drew it from memory." Edward shrugged, not used to talking about his work. "You know, from that first night in the park. You'd always close your eyes when you swung high."

"Like I said, it's good. Really good." She nodded, looking impressed. "I'm okay, but not with people, for some reason." She handed him a small, leather bound book. Inside, there were drawings of the mountains, trees, even animals. Sharing her sketchbook was personal; once again, she was showing him she trusted him.

Why was it so hard for him to do the same? They continued to talk as they walked toward his locker to grab a book he needed.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" She leaned her shoulder on a locker beside his, watching him.

"I figured because you're feeling more angry than scared." He slammed his locker closed, as she slipped off her gloves off and started to unzip her jacket.

She had his undivided attention, but an unnatural silence seemed to come over the hallway. She rolled her eyes when she realized it, glaring at the BBs across the hall, Garrett, Eric, and whoever was close by.

"No, I'm not wearing a corset and scarlet letter, assholes."

Edward draped his arm over her shoulder and walked her to class, trying to ignore the eyes following their every move.

* * *

Mike watched Edward and Bella walk down the hall, past Kate and Garrett, ignoring their glares.

Bella was a little devil, always had been growing up. Peter used to say, she would get into a lot of trouble because of her wicked tongue. She never let anything or anyone stop her from saying what was on her mind.

Mike had to talk to her, make her understand he wasn't the one she should fear.

It was clear she believed he had something to do with Peter and Charlotte's accident. He hadn't been the one behind the wheel, but he might as well have been.

Peter and Charlotte were dead because Mike's father refused to come to terms with the fact Mike was in a relationship with two people—much less the star quarterback and his girlfriend. He had loved them and they had loved Mike in return.

His father had never admitted Mike was behind their deaths, but he hadn't denied it either. Soon it wouldn't matter, but Mike had to make sure Bella and Edward were gone before it all went down.

Forks was going to burn.


	15. Tests

**Chapter—Tests**

* * *

"I will. Yes, we'll be careful, Dad. See you later." Bella slipped her cell phone into her bag and offered Edward a grin. "Let's go."

He backed out of her driveway, heading toward town to catch the road leading to Port Angeles. "You sure you don't mind waiting for me while I take my test?"

School had been the usual bullshit, so they were looking forward to being away from it all. Spending a couple hours in a DMV office wasn't the way to kick off the weekend though, but they planned to do something afterward.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here otherwise, Edward."

"And where would you be after school on a Friday if you weren't with me?"

Since she had no friends in Forks, her choices had to be limited. How many weekends did she spend alone?

Ignoring his question, she scrolled through their playlists on his phone, having synched their music accounts the previous day. They shared common tastes, and were willing to expand their horizons. He liked old school shit, from classics, rap, to rock. She usually stayed away from mainstream, though dived in occasionally, but loved a bit of everything.

He turned down the music several minutes later. "You can't even understand him."

"If you really listened, you can." She sang along to the chorus for a few lines. "Aw, come on, Edward. Nothing's wrong with a little screaming in your ear." Her lips parted in laughter, a little huskier than usual after screaming the lyrics.

"I don't have trouble with some screaming in my ear, but only under the right circumstances."

"Mm."

She chose another song, one from his playlist. He held in the need to join the chorus; she held nothing back. At all.

He turned down the volume after a while, psyching himself into keeping his promise.

"I get what you're doing, Bella." He looked at her long enough to glare. "You didn't answer my question."

She shrugged and continued to tap her fingers on her knee with the beat of the music. All day she had been a bit distant; he understood her reasons.

If he admitted to himself, he'd be the same way if the situation were reversed. He hated secrets; it led to doing stupid shit or saying the wrong thing to a friend. She had some secrets left, but not much more according to her, while she knew so little of his demons.

She finally decided to answer. "You wouldn't like the answer."

His attention remained on the road. "Try me, then I'll tell you about my ex and dead best friend."

Edward couldn't see her, but he knew she was watching him. It was kind of fucking unnerving how her eyes seemed to reach deep inside him.

"The reservation, a couple miles east of town."

Where most of her exes lived. "You're right. I wouldn't want to know."

"When I said, I hadn't fucked anybody in a while, I meant it." She said nothing for a few minutes. "There's a beach there."

He grunted in disbelief; a beach in the area would be a waste.

"I know I can't sunbathe or anything, but I like walking down the beach and listening to the waves crashing near the cliffs. It clears my head."

She didn't push him to start, or even say anything after giving the answer he asked for.

"Guess it's my turn."

Patience wasn't something he was used to, but when he had trouble getting started, she finally broke the silence.

"I'm not going to push you to talk, Edward."

He looked at Bella to find her watching the trees pass by her window.

"You tell me when you're ready." She hummed, as if something just clicked. "Now that I think about it, maybe we should wait until after your test." She peeked over at him, a little sheepish.

He hadn't thought about having to sit through any testing the DMV decided to give him after talking about what happened with James and Victoria. According to the website, he figured he'd have to do the driving test, at least. If he weren't in the right frame of mind, he'd probably fail it.

Talking about his past was difficult enough, sharing it with her seemed harder. What if it made her see him differently? Would she trust him after his confession?

"How about when we head back home, I'll drive, and you can tell me about the bitch and your friend." She didn't even know the story and details, and already she seemed to loathe his ex.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You just want to feel what a real powerful engine feels like."

Sensing her watching him again, he glanced toward her and found her smiling.

Way the hell better than distant.

"Fuck yeah, I do." She slapped his arm lightly. "That way you can see how I handle your stick."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be one those boys who doesn't let anyone play with his toys?"

"I think you're aware I'm no boy."

Her laugh was fucking with his head and his body. Finally, he agreed to her suggestion, and they moved toward safer subjects. College was something they both were inclined to attend, but had no idea what to major in. She was interested in computer science, while he wanted to be away from an office. He had no desire for a cubicle or managerial setting. Maybe he'd figure out what he wanted to do after his first semester.

"While you're in DMV hell, I'm going down to the free clinic a block over."

Edward snapped his gaze toward her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Was she sick or something? She looked fine.

"Figured I'd get tested for peace of mind, and get a renewal on my birth control."

And now, he was uncomfortable in his seat.

She laughed, releasing her seatbelt to kiss his cheek and nibble on his ear, making it worse. Returning to her seat, she changed the song, as if she hadn't given him a hard-on and the desire to pull the fuck over to taste her mouth again.

He only had a few samples all day.

"I guess..." He needed to clear his throat after her teasing. "I'll go after and do the same."

"It closes at six, so we'll be cutting it close. I know you have the house to yourself this weekend. I wanted to show you what information I have collected so far."

They had already discussed her giving him a rundown on the families involved in the organization. She spoke with her hands as she explained that Wilson and Davis were on the top, and though they ran drugs in and of Forks and Portland, rumors were they also dealt with weapons. Wilson and Davis were Kate and Garrett's family, and likely Russian, but there was no proof of it. Garrett Wilson Sr. and Kate's father Jonathan Davis' records only went back as far as 1969.

Below Wilson and Davis was the second tier, consisting of Eric Yorkie's family, who specialized in numbers and computers. They owned the only tax preparation business in Forks, and a computer repair company.

Bella believed the Yorkie family handled the computer and financial portions of the businesses. They had access to anything from money laundering to offshore accounts, but not without Wilson and David breathing down their necks.

The last tier was pretty much the brawn of the entire operation. Newton, Smith, and Mallory families all had businesses in and around Forks and Seattle; everything from law firms, retail, private security, and real estate. Yorkie often used those businesses to funnel cash through, too.

After explaining all that to Edward, she turned her attention to something that concerned her, as well. "Also, make sure your parents do not, I repeat do not, use the security system or network Yorkie will try to encourage them to install." She removed her seatbelt again and grabbed her laptop from her backpack in the back seat.

"You have a rip right under your ass in those jeans." It was hard to keep his eyes on the road and not on her ass.

"I know." She wiggled her ass at him, stretching for something else in the back. "Okay. I can set you up with an internet provider when we get back."

"We already have internet at home."

"In that case, it would be a good idea for me to look into your network at home, just in case they've been there already, which I wouldn't doubt." She sat back down and opened her laptop. "They had to have used Lauren Mallory's mother; she was the real estate agent showing your house. She would've recommended Yorkie to connect your parents before they moved in. I have no doubt they have access to everything on your computers."

"What the fuck?"

Bella's fingers flew over the keys on her laptop. "I have everything I need to check it out later, or sometime this weekend. Before you get home, turn off your wireless on all your devices to be safe until I can get inside the network."

"I'm still stuck on the 'what the fuck' part? Why would the organization do that?"

"Lauren's father is a high-powered lawyer and an extremely good extortionist. Using Yorkie's computer genius, they can extract anyone's secrets; well, anything someone uploads or downloads, and use it against them. Pretty fucking sure they caught the reverend with child pornography. Rather than turn him in, they exploited it. Kate's and Garrett's family were suddenly invited to all kinds of church functions and social events in town when they moved into town."

"How long have they been established here?"

"Mike and Lauren's family had always been here, ran some shady shit, but nothing close to what they're doing now." She pursed her lips, her brow tightening. "I'd say almost six years for the rest. The rest of the families were in Seattle and Portland before they came to Forks. They must have had some power there, because they came here and pretty much took over everything within a year."

"They wanted to operate out of the city, away from prying eyes."

"That makes sense."

Edward had to ask her something, but her father always seemed to be a touchy subject. But he had to know.

"Is your dad aware of how much you know?"

Charlie seemed protective of his daughter; though, why he allowed Edward to be in her presence, Edward had no idea. Charlie had to know about his juvie record, even if it was sealed.

"He's suspicious of the extent of my knowledge."

"Fucking hell, Bella. You're going to get yourself killed."

She shrugged off his warning, closing her laptop.

"Don't do that; dismiss it as if all this won't bite you in your ass."

She looked ready to kick his ass or pout; he wasn't sure which.

"They killed my brother and best friend, so fuck them."

She wasn't listening.

"How do you think Charlie would take it if you got yourself killed? Losing one kid is probably the worst thing a parent could go through, but two?"

Some of the things Edward's father said when Edward almost died, shortly after James had, started to make more sense.

"It would kill him, Bella."

She brushed away a lone tear on her cheek. "I can't let them get away with killing my brother."

He hated making her cry.

There was no talking to her, and it wasn't the right time for it. A couple minutes later, she directed him to the DMV office, pointing out the clinic as they passed it.

He parked; ignoring the fact his appointment was any minute. "I don't think I can handle losing another friend, Bella."

She tried to hold in a sob, nodding and jumping out of the car.

He watched her head toward the clinic. He hoped she'd be there when he was done.

* * *

"I hate having my blood taken." Bella rubbed at the tape on her forearm. She was anemic, so they wanted to test her for other shit to be safe. "How did the DMV go?"

"It went. Passed, of course."

When Edward arrived at the clinic almost ninety minutes after Bella ran off, he found her walking out of the yogurt shop next door. She was licking a spoon and giving almost every pervert around her whiplash and a hard-on.

He learned something about Bella earlier: she didn't hold a grudge. Her mood swings were unpredictable, but he couldn't give her shit about it. He was a moody bastard on a good day, and she'd been through a hell; she was a bit entitled.

He stole a fry from her plate, making her scowl at him.

She threatened to stab him with her fork, one he would chance, because her steak fries were that good.

After the clinic, they dropped off her birth control pills prescription at a local pharmacy, and decided to grab dinner before heading home.

Bella checked her vibrating cell phone on the table, looking concerned. "Dad? What's up? We're heading home after we eat." She continued to nibble on her food as she listened. "Is everything okay? Oh, yeah, we'll meet you there."

She placed her phone on the table again, confused by the call.

"Meet him where?" Edward tried for another fry. Despite her worry, she managed to slap his hand away, but when he frowned, she held out a few fries for him.

He leaned across the table and chomped on them, making her laugh.

"You're a fucking garbage disposal."

He shrugged. It was true after all.

"My dad wants us to meet him as your house."

"Why my house?"

"I don't know, but something is wrong. Let's get boxes and head out."

He nodded and called for the waitress, as Bella ran to the pharmacy.

There was no doubting her concern; she knew her father well. What the hell did her father want to talk to them about?

He hoped it wasn't about being safe, as his mother had tried earlier that morning.

* * *

Charlie ended the call with Bella, feeling especially weary and about ten years older. He hadn't heard a smile in his daughter's voice in ages, even prior to her brother was killed. Now she had it every time she spent time with the Cullen boy.

Bella had been a vibrant child, until living with her mother started to wear on her. When he finally got her back after Renee's husband died, Bella was lost. She got better with therapy and a counter full of medications that first year. He hated them as much as she had, but the pills kept her from the worst of the nightmares. She grew up eventually and stopped screaming through the night when she was eleven.

She was always on an edge Charlie couldn't see, but it seemed to be in plain sight for her. She kept herself from leaning too far forward on the razor's edge, until her brother and Charlotte died.

There had been a few times he had to pull her back from falling, to keep her with him until it was time to leave Forks behind.

Now, he had to kill some of the joy from her voice and from her eyes. She cared for the Cullen boy already, and one thing he learned was that Bella always felt when someone was in pain.

If Edward hurt, she would hurt, too.

Charlie looked at the time and decided to stop by the hospital to check on Edward's parents before heading to meet the kids.


	16. Bad News

**Chapter Sixteen—Bad News**

* * *

Anxiety surged through Edward as fast and potent as adrenaline, his foot pressing harder on the gas, giving his Charger a sudden burst of speed.

Bella lurched forward, and she had to catch herself with her hand on the cracked dashboard.

Since she'd gotten her father's call to meet at Edward's place, he knew something was wrong.

Had Chief Swan found out about him, about his record? Meaning, he had no other choice but to fucking explain himself.

He wasn't ready.

A healthy dose of fear, of losing his only friend, and anxiety made him stupid. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

"As much as I love watching you drive hard," Bella huffed on the seat beside him, "I'd like to make it to Forks in one piece."

She hadn't said it, but he knew she wanted to tack on an "asshole" at the end. He couldn't blame her.

Did she see his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel? Or the protruding veins on his arms? Both obvious signs of his anxiety.

His answering laugh, a little dark and low, didn't seem to ease the glare he felt aimed at the side of his head.

"You can't lie to me, B." He made the mistake of glancing at her, and his foot turned to lead on the gas. "If I said 'let's get the fuck out of this state right now,' you'd say yes, and pretty it up with a please and an offer to suck my dick."

He regretted it as soon as he said the words.

"Fuck you." A bit more speed now, and her breathing picked up right along with his car. "What crawled up your ass and started a party, Edward?"

Between the words, the curl of her lip, and his volatile mood, he started to lose control of the car.

She didn't flinch as he struggled to correct his mistake. There was no screaming when the back end fishtailed wildly, almost clipping a truck in the left lane. She continued to glare at him with fire eyes he knew would leave a mark.

His eyes remained on the road after flipping off the truck's owner who honked at him. Once they reached the highway leading to hell, well Forks, same shit, the silence was too much for him.

"I have a record. What if your dad found out?"

Bella cursed at him with a fire-tipped tongue. Her hands came toward him but never connected, batting at the air around him as if he was on fire.

If he was, she was the damn reason. The look in her eyes was a one-way ticket to hell.

"I can't believe you were ready to kill us over your stupid record."

"I wasn't going to kill us." His muttered response only added to her anger, but not ready to face it, he picked up his phone to check for messages. Though he avoided her gaze, he slowed down to ease the threat of her laser eyes. "Miracle my parents haven't been blowing up my phone."

"Nice." Her word a hiss on her tongue.

He looked over at her and saw how angry she was at him.

"Way to deflect, Cullen."

"I'm stating a fact." His mood was not improving. "They should've been asking for my GPS coordinates by now. My mom hasn't even sent me a text to tell me they landed."

"Whatever. You're also avoiding the record comment." She turned up the stereo, a song from her playlist.

He turned it down without warning, and felt her eyes burn a hole through him. If he were going to face her father, it would be better if she were informed.

"We got caught up with the wrong guys at school when I was a freshman. My friend James and I had been friends since we were like five years old. His dad was a lawyer and a tyrant; his mom was one of those socialites who spent money and pretty much promoted her husband and the family name. They expected James to follow in his footsteps. James was having none of it."

He sensed her anger cooling, by the way her shoulders relaxed.

"I could understand that."

"My dad wanted me to be a doctor, too, in a way." Edward moaned something about hating blood and shit. "My dad was way subtler compared to my friend's father. We did the typical things teenagers do, rebelled against them. You know?" He glanced at her, her little knowing smirk giving him the encouragement to continue.

"We drank when they said not to; we stole a car or two when they grounded us. When our allowance was taken away, we stole shit to make money. We even hustled. James was a damn good pool player. Anyway, we were at this shithole of a bar where we met Damon and his cousin David. They bought us drinks, and we eventually got out-hustled. We didn't have the money we supposedly owed them." He scowled, rolling his eyes. "Still think those assholes cheated."

"Duh."

He gave her a sheepish shrug; it couldn't be helped. At the time, he was a cocky little shit.

"Next thing I knew, we were handed several dime bags and said if we didn't sell it all by the next night, we'd be fucked. Threatened my hands and James's legs."

Bella made a sound of disgust. "Amateurs. The moment you walked in you were marked."

"Yeah. They knew we were nothing but angry, rich kids." Edward shrugged, surprised to find some of the weight lifting off his shoulders. "Anyway, I had money hidden away, so I went back the next afternoon, paid them and told them I sold it all."

"Did you?"

"I wanted none of that shit. I was no drug dealer. Dumped it in the toilet over a few days to prevent a backup."

"And how did James do?"

That was where things got real ugly, and Edward's shoulders tensed. "He didn't have the money, and his father refused to give him his allowance with his shitty grades."

Edward heard her sigh, her hand slipping onto his arm, giving him a squeeze. It relaxed him.

 _Damn, how did she know I needed that?_

"James and I had to try to sell some. I didn't have any more money." Edward waited for her to tell him off for doing something so stupid. "James had already been caught with pot on campus, so we had it in my locker. There was a search not long after that."

"Shit."

Edward hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Here I had straight fucking A's and this shit was going on my record. James admitted it was his and said I hadn't known it was in there, but it was too late. The school had a zero-tolerance for harder drugs. Lost any chance of getting a scholarship or financial aid."

"I already know all of this, Edward." Bella gave him a small smile, shrugging.

She couldn't have shocked him more. "What?"

"Dad said he had you checked out. He talked to your dad for specifics the moment he heard the rumor about us."

 _What the fuck?_ Edward thought. "And he's still letting me within ten miles of you?"

Bella laughed, her head thrown back against the seat. "Like he has a choice. He won't ever try to deny me something I want. In this case, _someone_ I want. He didn't listen all those years ago when I told him how I didn't like my stepfather. I think this is his way of making up for it. Not exactly a good thing; I'm a fucking brat sometimes."

He looked at her with a "no shit" look, one she ignored.

"Anyway, since I returned, he told me to always trust my gut. With you, I know I'm safe." She blew him a kiss, leaning against the door, her eyes on him. "Besides, you were technically trying to save your friend's ass. He won't hold it against you."

"Right reasons, whatever, it didn't help in the end."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. After everything went down, Dad said he wouldn't pay for art school, unless I at least kept my grades up. James wasn't so lucky. His father straight out refused to help him in any way unless he went to law school. So while I was trying to pick up the pieces, studying my ass off, my girlfriend gets pissed because she wanted me to be a doctor. She cheated and blamed it on me. Told me to get over it, that people like them all do it."

"You broke it off with the bitch, right?"

"Hell yeah! I was an idiot, but not stupid." Edward sighed, hating how vulnerable he felt baring his past like that. "What made me hate her, though, was finding out my locker was checked because of a tip called into the school. James later found out it was her. She had no desire to be with an artist. She wanted the money and power a doctor's wife would give her."

The look on Bella's face was mixture of confusion and anger. "You were in high school, Edward. Did she really think you'd get married to _her_?"

"Our families had been friends for years. It was expected." Though, even if she hadn't cheated, their relationship was near its end anyway. There was no chance of going off to college together. No way.

"Bullshit like that… I have no desire to live like the other half." She pulled out his pack of cigarettes from the glove box. "Damn, if you're really serious about quitting, and this is your last pack, we only have three left."

"We?"

She grinned, a cigarette dangling between her lips and almost falling. How could she be sexy as fucking sin and cute at the same time?

"We." She lit up, took in a long drag, and handed it to him. "Enough of the heavy talk, slick. We got other pressing matters."

A part of him was grateful that he didn't have to tell her about finding James dead at some party. Yet, he wanted her to know.

Something in her voice made him want to smile, though. "Like what?"

"Like the fact your parents are out of town and you haven't invited me over yet."

He looked at her for a second. "I assumed we'd spend the weekend together; if you didn't stay mad at me."

She was sitting sideways on the seat, her socked feet nudging themselves under his thigh to stay warm. "Why would you assume that?"

He rolled his eyes, passing her the smoke. Fuck it. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush. "It's too late, you know."

She cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I've already had a taste of you. That makes you mine."

"Funny, I was thinking you were mine, too."

 _Damn right._ "I assumed that, too."

She slid closer to him, and he was never more thankful for going for the older model Charger with a full front seat.

* * *

Charlie watched as the kids pulled into the Cullens' driveway, too damn slow. He didn't blame the kid; it was made of mostly gravel, and the custom paint job probably cost him a few summer jobs. Edward's Charger was a beauty, matte black with a glossy black stripe down the middle. Charlie remembered the first time he'd seen it in town and felt a twinge of jealously.

And pain. His son Peter had wanted to buy and fix up an old Charger during summers while home from college. Sort of a father-son project they could work on together.

Edward had it rough in the last couple of years, according to his father. The Doc was all right; a bit entitled, but he loved his son. He made that clear when they discussed Edward's record. It wasn't that Charlie thought he'd be a bad kid; he just wanted to make sure the bastards running his town didn't recruit him. They were always looking for new blood.

His daughter hopped out of the car and walked over, a tentative smile on her face. She wasn't sure why her father was there, but she'd figure it out. Never took her long to read someone. Right on cue, her eyes suddenly widened and her breathing picked up.

"Who?" Her question soft enough the boy didn't hear her.

Edward was slow to come over. "Hello, Chief Swan." The kid surprised him, offering his hand to shake. A sign of respect; Carlisle had taught him well.

"Edward." Charlie shook the kid's hand, sizing him up with a strong grip. One Edward met and countered with ease. "Maybe we should go inside."

Something in Edward's eyes showed him working through the possibilities. "My parents never called me."

"I'm sure they're fine, Edward." Bella settled her hand on his arm. "Tell him, Dad."

"They never made it out of the county." Charlie sighed deeply. He was getting too old for that shit. Six more months and he'd never have to deliver bad news to family members. "Their car swerved off the road this morning, hitting a ravine."

"Shit." Edward's hand ran through his hair.

"No one witnessed the accident, and the car went so deep in to the forest, that no one saw the car until a patrol car saw the tracks leading off road that hadn't been there the day before."

Edward rubbed at his mouth, looking sick. "Fuck, are you telling me that no one found them for hours?"

"Afraid so." Charlie tried to lay a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He shrugged it off, leaning toward Bella instead, but at least he wasn't shutting her out. He was going to need her.

"They were taken to the nearest hospital, which is here. Last I heard, they're both stable after surgery, but your mother is in a medically induced coma due to head trauma."

The boy started cursing, walking away then back again, tugging on his crazy hair. He started to fire question after question, and Charlie tried his best to answer them. Carlisle had mentioned Edward had no interest in becoming a doctor, but he sure knew what to ask.

"I'll drive you over to the hospital."

Edward stared at the ground, nodding. "I'm going to change into something else, and we'll go." Edward ran up the porch steps and headed inside his house without another word.

Charlie felt his daughter's eyes on him.

She tried to get him to look at her. "Was it an accident?"

"There are no other tracks, no sign they were driven off the road."

She kept watching him, unnerving him as she always had. After returning from her mother's with blood on her hands, he hadn't handled it well. Blamed himself; almost drank himself to death. She was the one, along with her brother, who helped him pull his head out of his ass.

"There's something you're not telling me." Her arms crossed over her chest. "You know I'll find out anyway."

"Carlisle Cullen was approached to be their go-to doctor." Charlie had to look away from her. "He refused."

"Then the accident is not a coincidence."

"There's no evidence of that."

She wasn't buying it, something he'd been afraid of. "I can tell you who was and wasn't in town at the time of the accident, Dad."

The bad thing was, Charlie wasn't even surprised she had that kind of information. "Let's wait to hear from Dr. Cullen. He hasn't been able to talk yet."

There was no denying the fact his daughter looked ready to do whatever it took to ensure Edward lived a long, happy life.

Charlie had to know if she was bluffing about knowing people's whereabouts. "How can you tell me who was in town and who was not?"

Her smile lifted up on one side. "I can track every cell phone in Forks."

"What the fuck, Bella!" That didn't come from Bella's father.

Charlie turned to see Edward looked about ready to give his daughter a tongue-lashing. And not the kind he caught kids doing in the back of cars in the last decade. Thank God, because there was only so much he could tolerate.

The scowl still etched on the young man's face. "Chief Swan, may I have a few minutes with your daughter, please?"

His baby girl looked about as angry as Edward did, if not more.

"About time you met your match, Bells." Charlie barely managed to keep a straight face.

It didn't take long for Charlie to realize Edward would do about anything for his daughter. It became even more obvious as the two of them squared off. His daughter needed someone who would tell her when she was going too far. It appeared as though Edward was the likely candidate.

 _Everything is going to be fine._ Now Charlie had a backup plan if his original one failed. Getting Bella out of Forks was all that mattered.


	17. The Edge

**Chapter Seventeen—The Edge**

* * *

Edward slid in the passenger seat of the cruiser, slamming the door harder than he intended. He was still too angry to care.

Charlie gave Edward a glare from the driver's seat. Now Edward knew where Bella got it the scowl from; though, her eyes held something more dangerous. Strange, considering Charlie carried a gun.

"Sorry, and your daughter is stubborn." Edward kept his attention on his car as Bella made a U-turn.

"You let my daughter drive your car." There was touch of 'what are you stupid?' in Charlie's voice. "Let me try that again. You let my _angry_ daughter drive your car."

Edward shrugged, but Charlie was too much like his daughter to let it go. Silence meant they had some patience. As with Bella, most of the time tension grew until one of them put an end to it, usually him.

"She agreed to head over to the hospital, but not with me in the car."

Charlie followed Bella onto the road, chuckling at Edward's expense.

Edward was grateful Bella hadn't hit the gravel driveway hard. So, at least she respected his fucking car. Too bad she didn't value her own life the same way. It wasn't until they hit town that they saw how angry Bella was. She blew right through a yellow light with a middle finger out the window.

Charlie sighed. "She won't do anything stupid, and if she does, she'll pay for it."

"I know, but right now, I think she likes my car more than me." Edward looked out the window. His knee bounced with anxiety, anger still simmering from discovering the lengths Bella would go to find out the truth.

She had a fucking death wish, and Edward had known it since the day he met her on the side of the road. It had been almost pitch-black when she knocked on his window after she'd seen him beating the hell out of his car. Who did that kind of shit?

A girl with a broken heart and a thirst for blood and revenge.

"What did she say about the phone tracking thing?" Edward couldn't look at Charlie. The situation made him uncomfortable, mostly because the man was too nice to him. The things he'd done with Bella in the back of his car would undoubtedly change the Chief's attitude toward him.

"Bella refused to discuss anything after I told her off about her safety and how dangerous it was to fuck with these assholes."

Edward wanted to punch something, but he wasn't in his car. Maybe it was a good thing Bella and her father insisted he didn't' drive. He would've pulled the same shit he had on the way back from Port Angeles. He'd been such an asshole, putting Bella in danger. The irony was not lost on him.

"I've been telling her the same thing for a while now."

The combination of anger and fear about the condition of his parents had him wanting to throw a few punches toward Bella's father. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, since he wanted to spend time with her. But he had reached a point that he didn't care.

"Why and the hell are you two still here?" Edward couldn't keep the anger from his tone, but fuck it. He wanted answers. "Because of some kid no one in fucking town knows about?"

Bella's father stiffened, probably not liking the way Edward talked to him. Tough shit, Edward wanted Bella safe, not in the godforsaken town.

"First, never talk to me like that again." Charlie's glare matched the lethal one his daughter sent Edward a time or two. "If you talk to my daughter that way, you'll regret it. Remember, I still have a dose of revenge to deliver after the rumor game fueled Bella's attack."

Edward flinched at the low blow.

"Despite the tone, I'm going to answer you." Charlie told Edward to look at him, and when he did, Edward was surprised to find a load of desperation in his eyes.

"I'll tell you why she's still here, only because you care about her. It's none of your business otherwise."

Edward felt his face heat up, he nodded and looked away.

"My best friend was in a car accident a couple years ago, feels like forever." Charlie's tone was flatter, almost robotic. "He's a quadriplegic and with some severe brain damage. His wife's insurance ran out a while ago. She's been working two jobs to pay rent and medical expenses. One night, she came to me, we'd always been friends."

"I don't think I want to know what came next." Edward shuddered. He wanted to keep the man talking; it helped distract him from worrying about his parents. "Skip to the she's pregnant part."

Charlie nodded. "The chief at the time was doing what he could to put an end to this nightmare in town, but someone ended him before he managed to build a solid case. We believe everything he gathered as evidence was lost in a fire in his home, along with his body. I took over his position, and sent Bella and Peter away, to a distant cousin and her husband. Peter refused to stay with them after a couple weeks, and came back home. As soon as he had, I wanted to leave, but couldn't. Sue can't leave."

"Why can't she leave?"

"Her husband's birthday is coming up, and then he'd be eligible for state insurance. We can't afford it. We tried it for a few months. She won't leave until his long-term care is set up."

"Fucking hell, how long are we talking here?"

"Six months."

Edward cursed and rubbed his face in frustration and exhaustion. "You said Peter came back, but not Bella. So why isn't she still with this distant cousin?"

"I've tried sending her back to Tanya, but she won't go until I can." Charlie looked at him, and something in his eyes indicated Edward would hate whatever the man said next. "After forcing her to go, and Peter returned, she ran away and called me from the bus stop in Port Angeles a few days later. I tried sending her back several times. The last time though, my son died while she was gone."

Bella hadn't been in town when her brother died. That shit had to make her not only angry, but afraid. She probably believed if she left town again, leaving her father behind, she'd lose him.

Charlie surprised Edward with next question. "Any chance you can take her with you once your parents have recovered? And they _will_ recover."

Edward nodded, hoping Charlie was right.

"If there was a chance in hell I could take her, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He looked at Charlie, a man looking much older than his age. "You and I both know Bella would just come back—and probably after she buries my body."

"How about when the bullets fly? Would you risk her anger to save her?" Charlie was as blunt as his daughter. "I need a backup plan, if something happens to me. I need to know you'd get her out of here. I can't rely on my brother and Emmett; they're too far away. And if it comes down to a fight, she could be caught in between all of us."

"In that case, I'd tie her up and toss her in the trunk, if I needed to; that I will promise you."

Charlie sent him another glare, but Edward saw the way his lips twitched. "I should shoot you for saying that, but it may come to that."

* * *

Edward had no family in town, and at eighteen years old, he basically had to take care of all the paperwork. Billing and insurance issues weren't what he wanted to discuss with hospital staff upon arriving. His main concern was his parents, not HMO or PPOs. The longer he listened to the hospital rep, the angrier he became. It wasn't until Charlie stepped in, sensing his mood, that Edward set out to find his parents and his only friend in town.

He found Bella outside a hospital room, staring at someone through the large glass window. Her arms were tightly wound around her waist, her shoulders curled forward and higher than usual. She was tense as fuck; as if it were her parents in that room, instead of his.

He made some noise so he wouldn't surprise her, walking up from behind. Their eyes met in the reflection, before his gaze landed on his mother. A whispered curse fell from his lips; his eyes taking in every delicate feature of his mother. She was beyond pale, and if the monitor she was attached to wasn't showing signs of life, he'd believe she was already gone.

Edward rubbed his face roughly, his stomach churning at the thought of her dead. His mother, the only person who was always there for him, even when he didn't want her to be, was in a hospital bed. The bruises and scratches on one side of her face made his jaw clench in sympathy pain.

He'd never seen her look so vulnerable.

The doctor's words had explained the too long list of their injuries, even in layman's terms it was too much to take in all at once.

" _The bones around her eyes are broken. Thankfully, we were able to remove a fragment before it did any permanent damage to her vision."_

"She looks so small." Bella's hand slipped along his, lacing their fingers together.

He hadn't realized how much he needed it, her touch.

Bella's soft words helped him from diving head first into some deep pit.

"I saw her once, at the grocery store. She asked me if I knew what aisle the crackers were in." Bella's smile in the reflection was small, but genuine. "I instantly thought she's exactly what the perfect mother should look like, sound like, and smell like." Her gaze fell to her feet. "Nothing like mine."

"She's what keeps our family together, and now I feel like a total dick for making the last couple years for her hell."

Bella bumped his shoulder, her fingers flexing around his. "You have plenty of time to make it up to her."

Edward looked down at Bella, her Hennessey eyes making him thirsty for what she offered without a word. She was a soft place to land—passion fueled kisses, a helpful hand, and fiercely loyal friend.

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "You should go inside."

Edward knew they were only allowing one person at a time. His father would be sharing the room with his mother soon. He was still in a recovery room, having had surgery on his leg that was nearly crushed in the accident a.

"Are you going to be here when I'm ready to go home?"

Bella looked up at him. "If that's what you need."

His fingers tightened around hers, tugging her behind him as he entered the room. He didn't care what the nurses said. For now, Bella needed to be with him, and he needed her with him, too.

Something in her eyes scared him as much as seeing his mother in the hospital bed. Whatever it was, it was threatening to push her over some cliff, and he was right on the edge with her. They'd have of a better chance of keeping their balance, together.

There was no hesitancy in following him. Bella wanted to be where Edward was; wherever that place might be.

Edward would give it some time, maybe a month or two, after his parents could travel safely, and then they were getting the fuck out of Forks.

And he was taking Bella with him.


	18. The Seniors

**Chapter Eighteen—The Seniors**

* * *

Bella tossed Edward's keys on the kitchen counter of his awesome as fuck house, cursing when they slid across the island and fell on the floor. It had been a long night, and her back was killing her after sitting so long in shitty hospital chairs.

Edward's father had yet to regain consciousness, having suffered a concussion on top of all the other injuries. She _placed_ the keys on the counter and checked her phone for the time. It was later than she expected, and she had a few things to do while she was there.

There was a text from a buddy of Peter's, too. He'd gone out to the accident site as she asked, using his skills he learned from his father, street racing, and extensive automotive knowledge. Armed with those skills, he determined no other car was involved. He wasn't 100% positive, but she valued his opinion.

She was already worried about Edward's reaction to the news about his father turning down Wilson and Davis, or as most called them _The Seniors_. If there had been any evidence of the accident being anything but normal, Edward wouldn't take it well.

Bella was sure of it.

Edward kept most of his emotions locked tight, until they exploded out of him like the first night they met, and a couple times since then.

She helped herself to a can of strawberry soda and some fresh fruit, starving after spending hours at the hospital. Minutes later, taking two stairs at a time, she climbed to the third floor where Edward's domain lay.

All Edward asked her to do was to pack a bag, grab his sketch books and pencil case, and some things to read. He refused to leave the hospital, just in case one of his parents woke up. Worrying about his parents made Edward antsy, and Bella recognized guilt, too. Though she wasn't sure why.

So Edward needed a few things to distract him.

The _what ifs_ in his head were likely creating all kinds of shitty things to fuck with him.

 _Been there_ , she thought, _done that_.

Bella hated when Edward was hurting, so hoping to cheer him up, or at least make him smile, she sent him a text before she entered his room. Her phone rang the second she passed the threshold.

She laughed as she answered. "Calm down, I'm not going to look through your porn stash."

" _Fuck, Bella. Don't look in my nightstand."_ Edward's grumble was soft, but the message was implied. She suspected he'd gone to grab something in the cafeteria, lacking privacy.

"I'm kidding." She looked around his room. It was bigger than the first floor of her house, dark wood floors, a sexy as hell platform Cal-King in one corner, a sophisticated entertainment center and flat screen on the opposite wall.

Edward was a lucky asshole, and he had no idea how much.

Bella understood his resentment, though. Despite that, his parents moved away from the only home they knew to save him. Some parents would send their kids to therapy or not give a fuck.

Now tempted by his warning to stay away, she moved away from his nightstand. "But now I'm curious."

" _This was a stupid idea."_

Bella had no doubt Edward was tugging his hair in anxiety.

"I'm not going to snoop, but there's no guarantee on your sketch books." She found a small pile of them by a sexy, black chair. "You know I love your work." She grabbed the three pads on the end table, putting away stray charcoals and pens into a cylindrical case beside them.

" _Which ones?"_

"The ones by this fucking hot leather chair thing." She hummed, her hand running along the supple leather. "It's the perfect size to fuck on."

" _Christ, Bella!"_ Edward groaned, covering it up quickly with a cough. _"Those are safe."_

"Now you have me all curious and kind of tingly of the _not safe_ ones." She heard him groan again. Smiling deviously, she made her way to his bed and got comfortable. She wasn't one for taking selfies, but he needed something to get his mind off things a while. "Your bed is fucking awesome, by the way."

Sending him the picture, she waited and heard him curse out loud seconds later.

" _You're fucking cruel. You know I want to be there with you."_ He coughed hard suddenly. _"Damn, some little old lady is giving me the stink eye. There's no hiding my reaction of you on my bed."_

She laughed, picturing him trying to hide that thing in his pants; her boy was hung. "While I have you on the phone, where do I go looking for clothes? I don't see any dressers."

The last time she'd been at his house, they hadn't had enough time to check out his room; much like the first time when she came in through the window. She'd had a distinct feeling Edward wasn't ready for her to meet his mother. Perhaps it was for the best; she was hardly someone to show off to a parent.

" _See the two doors on the right? That's my closet."_

She jumped out of bed, pulling open the doors and whistling. "Your closet is the size of my living room."

Edward sighed. _"It doesn't matter how much space I have, Bella. I feel like I'm boxed in by their rules."_

"Their concerns," she corrected. "You see them as rules that keep you from doing anything; they see the rules they place as ways to keep you safe. I understand where they're coming from; maybe it's time you do the same."

" _That's fucking rich coming from someone who won't listen to her father about staying out of trouble with the dicks that rule this town. The kind of people who have no problem killing you."_

"I said I understand, not that I'd comply." She tried not to be offended by his tone, but her own was rising. "I'm calling a time out, before we get into an argument that will only make us feel worse."

" _Fine, but we're talking about all this soon."_

 _Soon_ usually meant shit to her. She'd heard the word so many times, and all attached to promises that were never kept.

This was different, this was Edward. He didn't want to hurt her; she just had to remind herself of that. Hopefully, she'd eventually believe it.

"Soon, I promise, and Edward, I don't break mine."

" _Neither do I, Bella."_

"Now that we've avoided a civil war, how about I start going through your underwear drawer."

" _What made me think this was a good idea?"_

She heard him cursing as she oohed and awed at his sexy boxer briefs.

" _I'll wear the black pair tomorrow if you stop the commentary now. I want you here with me."_

She warmed at the sudden ferocity in his voice. He needed her with him. It felt fucking incredible to be needed; a dangerous feeling, but she didn't care.

" _Bella?"_

"I'm here. I'm done." She tossed a clean hooded jacket, jeans, socks, boxers, and a gray T-shirt in the bag, closing the doors behind her. "I'll head on out and stop to grab some burgers."

" _Good, thanks."_

Bella threw her phone and the duffel bag she found on the bed. Something felt off, as if she were being watched. People would normally brush off the feeling after a few moments, but this was Forks. There was no such thing as privacy, not really.

She looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary, walking over to the light switch to plunge the room into darkness. It was late, but other than a little light streaming in from the window, the rest of the room was pitch-black. Especially, in the corners.

It took several moments for her eyes to adjust, and when they did, her vision immediately sought the sources of light. A few came from stereo equipment, another from an alarm clock on his nightstand, but something drew her attention higher.

 _Bingo._

The Cullen family was under surveillance.

* * *

 _ **? POV**_

Wilson and Davis, potential new business partners, had given him access to the surveillance feed for the new family who recently moved into Forks. He had no interest in the doctor and his lovely wife; the only reason was because of a girl who had visited the home more than once.

She alone was the reason he'd be returning to Forks earlier than scheduled. He had to have another glimpse of her with his own eyes. He was willing to partner with the idiots running the tiny town for her.

Finding young girls to bend to his will had become too easy; the excitement had worn off.

Isabella Swan was different; she was fire and ice. Hot one minute, cold in the next. She was soft when she should be hard, and next, she'd be killing someone with kindness until she snapped. She was harder than most when the situation called for it, unafraid to push buttons, to bite off more than she could chew. She was fierce, a goddess among mere mortals.

And soon enough, she would be his. It was one of his stipulations he'd given Wilson and Davis.

The information he had gathered indicated Isabella was kept under constant surveillance. The few video clips his people gathered while she was in town, showed a man in his mid-twenties following her. His long, dark hair, similar in appearance to the people from the nearby reservation, was probably some ill attempt to give him cover.

Jared Cameron, according to his people, had worked for the DEA for the last three years. If he couldn't be paid off, he'd be dead by month's end.

Nothing would stop him from owning her.

He watched as Isabella moved through the Cullen home with familiarity, which didn't surprise him. She had a habit of breaking into abandoned houses, and had been an especially sharp thorn for his new business partners.

Always a step ahead of them.

He watched as she spoke with the boy on the phone, and with an ease he'd rarely seen in her. She smiled more, too, something she hadn't done in a while according to some gossiping women. He made note of the changes in her demeanor, intending to use the change to his advantage, if needed.

If Wilson and Davis couldn't deliver her to him in the time as promised, he'd send his men to grab her; if not, they'd take her boyfriend to make her come to them.

The girl spread herself on the boy's bed, unknowingly presenting herself for him.

His groan was deep, his cock hardening. He would need to speed up the process. The delay Wilson insisted on would cost him precious time he couldn't afford. His return to his country was nearly imminent. Disappointment filled him as she rose from bed, ending the call soon after packing a bag for the boy.

She looked around the room, ready to leave, but on edge or nervous. The room was suddenly plunged into darkness, and he cursed with the inability to change the settings or camera angles.

He listened for her voice instead. A quick check of the rest of the house indicated she was still in the boy's room. A brightness took over the screen, forcing him to cover his eyes.

Something blocked his view into the room. It started to move away from the lens, and then he was surprised to find her smiling into the camera.

"Hope you enjoyed the view, motherfuckers." She jumped up, kissing the glass and laughing.

She covered the camera once again, before the feed went out. He cursed and called Wilson to let him know what he'd seen.

The old man was angry, as expected, but he couldn't promise new surveillance for at least a week.

He went back to the recorded video he had started when he'd seen young Isabella arrive at the house. Focusing on her lips, he decided Wilson's time table was too far away.

Three weeks. If he couldn't deliver Isabella Swan by then, it would put an end to their business deal, but he'd grab her himself.


	19. I'm Sorry

**Chapter Nineteen—I'm Sorry**

* * *

For the ten minutes Edward's father had showed signs of waking up, the cops were trying to get into the room to talk to him. If it hadn't been for Charlie, Deputy Dipshit, aka Mark Williams, would've marched in the room, demanding answers from an unconscious man. Charlie had stepped in, sending Edward out of hospital to wait for Bella and walk off his mood.

It didn't help.

Edward grabbed his duffel bag from Bella, his lips twisted into a partial snarl. "What the hell took you so long?"

"You want to try that again?" She pulled back the bag of food he reached for, her back straight up, along with her chin. "I'm doing you a favor, being fucking nice. I shouldn't be met with asshole behavior."

He walked inside the hospital, not looking back. All so he wouldn't say something he'd regret later.

She followed him. Then again, it was Bella, and she wouldn't put up with anyone's shit.

Cursing for being a dick, Edward turned back and found the bags of food on the ground where she had last stood. "Bella!" He picked up the bags, but by the time he reached the spot, she was climbing into her truck across the parking lot. "Come back."

Bella wouldn't look at him, but didn't leave either. Though, she was ready to in a cloud of brake dust.

He walked over and grabbed the truck's door handle, pulling it away from her tight grip.

Staring straight ahead, Bella placed her hands on the steering wheel, not saying a word.

"Come back, please."

"You need to understand something, Edward." She sighed, still refusing to meet his eyes. "In this town without someone to watch our backs, we won't survive. If you don't want me to be that person for you and vice versa, say so now. I don't have time for any more of your games."

Her voice was deceptively soft, but the hard edge to it sharpened her words with deadly precision. It meant to stab someone in the heart, and it was working.

"I know, and not having you here when the fuck head deputy came in, turned me into a dick."

"No excuse." She sniffed, covering it up with a cough and glare. "Stop taking things out on me. I'm not a fucking punching bag for anyone, period."

"No, and nor do you deserve to be. I'm sorry." He held out his hand, grateful when she took it.

She looked as tired as he felt.

"Why do you have your truck?" He wanted to get her to talk to him, to look at him without the anger in her eyes.

She released his hand, and fuck if that didn't sting a bit.

"Relax." She bumped his shoulder as they stepped into the hospital. "I left your precious baby in my garage, since I couldn't get into yours."

"Yeah, sorry. The garage door openers aren't working. My dad meant to get that shit fixed next week." He looked away, leading them to a little alcove meant for patient families. "I guess I'll have to make the arrangements."

She leaned toward him. "I know a guy."

He rolled his eyes, his fingers tightening around his bag. "You know a lot of guys."

 _Why the fuck did I say that out loud?_

"I'm trying to decide if that was jealousy or an accusation?"

He didn't have a chance to reply, since she caught sight of her father outside his parents' room.

"What's up, Dad?"

Charlie stood taller when he saw them, a deep scowl on his face. "I'm not allowed to work on the accident because of a conflict of interest."

"Is it because Bella and I are friends?" Edward shared a look with Bella, her lips thinning.

Did she expect him to admit they were something more to her dad? He had a gun, plus he still promised revenge.

Edward backtracked, because he wasn't a complete idiot. "I mean, my uh, whatever, but that's bullshit. You wouldn't be able to work on anyone's case here in town since you're friends with everyone here."

"That's what I told them, but the Mayor is insisting."

Edward didn't know anyone. "The Mayor?"

"Jessica Stanley's father." Bella's answer was stated through clenched teeth, making her dislike obvious.

He had never met Jessica, but she wasn't one of the BB's.

Stanley was not part of the group of families Bella mentioned were a part of the organization. But Edward suspected there was a reason for her dislike.

"Is that dick… I mean Deputy Mark still trying to get my dad to talk. My dad is not even aware of anything right now."

Charlie shook his head. "The doctor kicked him out, but he'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks for your help." Edward slipped past Charlie and into the room without another word.

It was considerably cooler in his parents' hospital room, so he pulled the blankets higher for his mother.

Bella had followed him inside, arranging one of the tables for them to eat. He wanted to ask how she was feeling. Any car accident probably brought up memories of her brother's death.

Edward made sure his father was comfortable, hating how the lighting painted the faces of his parents with an unhealthy glow. It messed with his head. Bella's soft hand slipped into his in silent support, not offering words of false comfort. The last thing he wanted to hear was "everything will be okay." He didn't want them unless it was true.

"Let's eat." There was little enthusiasm in his voice. He was a guy; he was always fucking hungry, but the thought of food in light of all that happened in the last week made his stomach churn.

Charlie popped in for a moment. "I'm heading home for a few hours of sleep." Edward watched him leave, too focused on his phone. He was surprised Charlie hadn't said anything about Bella. "You have to go home?"

Bella shrugged and picked through her food. "I can stay until you're ready to leave."

"Yeah, I don't think I can sleep here. But fuck, my house is too far if the hospital calls."

"My dad offered our couch."

The offer had him fucking speechless for a few seconds. "I might take the offer."

She smiled at her food, saying nothing for a while.

Edward's burger practically tasted of cardboard. "What a fucking day. I have no clue what to do." He sighed, chewing and thinking. "I can't really fucking afford to miss school, but I need to be here."

Bella gave him a smile. "I'll get your assignments in the morning."

A good twenty minutes later, when the food was gone and the trash thrown away, Edward asked for answers. "What took you so long?"

She looked ready to argue again, but eventually gave in. "I found cameras in your room, the kitchen, the living room, your parents' room. The network had so much malware and spyware that it took a while to get everything cleaned up and to replace some of your equipment as a precaution."

Edward exploded up from his chair, hearing it fall behind him. "What the fuck is wrong with this town?"

Bella stood up, placing her hands on his chest, preventing him from leaving the room. Something was freaking her out, and she didn't want him to leave this fired up.

Edward wasn't sure where he was going, but there was a need to find fucking answers. He finally fucking understood why she was willing to do just about anything to get them. He looked down at her, her dark eyes filled with the same fire in his. He voiced his suspicion aloud for the first time. "What if they had something to do with their accident?"

"A friend of my checked out the accident site—there's no evidence of another car being involved."

Edward started to pace as he tried to remember when his father started to look so haggard. He stopped in front of her, feeling restless; he hated the feeling. "Doesn't matter; something feels off. My dad has been less than his perfectly composed self in the last two days. He's been asking about the friends I've made, any people from town I met. Practically paranoid."

"Hey." She pulled his hands from his hair.

Edward had a habit of pulling at it when he was stressed out or angry. He looked at her again, unsure and too anxious to stay still. His hands clenched. He couldn't handle just sitting around doing nothing. He needed a distraction.

Bella kissed his hands, looking up at him with those incredible eyes. "Let's check with the nurse to ask if they expect your father to wake up in the next few hours. If not, let's get out of here until morning."

Edward nodded and left the room to find a nurse. He needed to get the fuck out of that hospital room; the walls were closing in around him.

Twenty minutes later, they said goodnight to his parents. He quietly promised to return in the morning, hoping his mother heard him deep in her medically induced coma.

"Come on." Bella led the way toward a nurse she seemed to know, informing her to call Edward's cell phone if anything changed.

She drove with a destination in mind. Edward didn't even need to ask. They reached the trail and parked between two trees as they had just the other day.

"We're not going to talk about anything, except maybe the stars, maybe some dreams."

Bella leaned across his thighs to reach the glove department in front of him, her softness making him hard.

He nuzzled the top of her hair. She always smelled so fucking good. He had trouble keeping his hand from roaming down her back, along the curve of her ass.

"What are you looking for, Bella?"

"Something to set the mood." She laughed when he groaned, his hand squeezing her ass.

It was too dark to see things clearly, and she had no overhead light, but from what he could tell, there were no cigarettes in the glove department, or a bottle of liquid fire that matched the color of her eyes.

There was a new box of condoms, some candy, a phone charger, and a fucking gun.


	20. Loaded Gun

**Chapter Twenty—Loaded Gun**

* * *

Edward stared at the contents within the glove department as Bella continued to rifle through it. He couldn't catch what she was grumbling, and remained silent as she hopped out of her truck to make her way to his side.

"Don't look so surprised." Her words were said so casually, as if she hadn't revealed a startling piece of information.

If she carried a gun, she felt the need to protect yourself.

"Is it loaded?"

"The box of condoms?" she asked.

He glared at her.

She sighed, nodding. "Yes, but the safety is on and I know how to use it. Teaching me was priority after my dad and uncle realized I wasn't leaving Forks."

Charlie's explanation about why he remained came to mind. Edward wished Charlie would toss his daughter in a car and send her as far away as possible. Then again, it wouldn't matter where she was sent; she'd find a way back.

"You have a death wish, now move."

Bella still hadn't found what she needed, but instead of listening, she sat on his lap.

"Bella."

She ignored him and pulled out everything except for the gun. "Yes!" She held up a few short candles.

He eyeballed her as though she were crazy.

"If you think I'm going to fuck you in the woods…" He groaned when she leaned in and bit his ear, sucking on it gently. His hands clamped on her hips, to stop her from rolling them over his lap. Or help her, he couldn't figure out which. "I feel as though I'm walking on a tightrope, thousands of feet in the air around you."

She pulled back to look at him, questions in her eyes.

"Sometimes the rope is tight beneath my feet, steady, and there's a net under that to catch me if I fall. Then, other times, the rope is slack, there's too much give, and the net is tattered. It would soften my fall, but I'd hit the ground anyway." He touched her face. "But every single fucking time I'm with you, I feel I have to spread my arms out to find balance."

"How fucking poetic of you, Edward." From the tone, he wasn't sure if she was pissed. "That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time." She jumped out of the truck with another word, making her way toward the tailgate.

She was obviously upset.

He followed her, his arms spread out, like a balancing act in Circus La Bella. "What are you doing?"

She huffed. "I'm distracting you for a while then we'll head back to my house to get some sleep."

She opened the big steel toolbox that stretched across the bed of the truck, pushed up under the back window. "Give me a hand, please."

The inside of the toolbox wasn't what he expected. It was stuffed with pillows, blankets, and tarps. Hanging on the lid was a shotgun, but he ignored the chill running down his spine at the sight of it. It wasn't unusual for people in town to be armed; they had problems with mountain lions and wolves.

And some had human disguises.

She pointed at something in the toolbox. "Grab that brown tarp and spread it across the bottom of the truck bed."

Edward did as she asked, figuring out what she had in mind. He needed the distraction anyway. After spreading out the tarp, they piled on the pillows and blankets.

"You do this often?" The "with who" was implied, but Edward didn't say that out loud. He liked his balls to remain attached.

"I like to come watch the stars, especially during meteor showers, whenever I can." She climbed on, her ass making him groan. Her method of distraction was fucking working.

"Anyone else know you do this?" The idea of her being caught up there, alone in the dark, made his skin crawl. Whoever killed her brother and his girlfriend knew they liked to hike and run up near the trails before dinner. It wasn't a random accident, and the driver had left them there to die. What would stop them from coming after her?

He voiced his concerns.

Once comfortable, she looked at him. "I'm not being followed; I'd know. That's not true, actually. I'm not being followed by _them_. My uncle has someone tailing me. He's too far to see anything we're doing, but he could probably shoot you if I scream. Most likely, he's on that ridge over there." She waved. "Hey, Jared!"

Though there was no verbal response, but Edward swore he caught a flash of light. How the fuck did she know?

Edward tried to ignore the fact someone was watching them. "Do you bring anyone up here?

Her lips spread into an almost teasing smile, but she shook her head.

"Good." Did that sound relieved? Edward wasn't sure, but he was glad she hadn't brought up someone else with her. This, seeing the stars in the back of her truck, seemed too intimate to share with just anyone.

She crooked her finger, looking fucking hot, surrounded by pillows, as he had yet to climb on with her. "We can't stay long or else my dad will look for us."

He crawled up beside her, her fingers immediately running through his hair. He couldn't resist resting his head on her chest, wrapping himself completely around her. A cold breeze chilled his skin, but it melted away under her touch. She said nothing for a while, her fingers playing with his soft strands as the wind did the same through the trees.

"Did you call your family back home?"

"Have an aunt in Ireland, but she's like eight months pregnant." He sighed. He hadn't seen that side of the family in over a year. "Aunt Maggie can't come down. She's my mom's sister. On my dad's side, there's only my grandfather, but he's in a home. It wouldn't matter anyway, he has dementia."

"I'm sorry." She started to hum a song he didn't recognize. After a couple more minutes, her soft voice pulled him out of sleep. "Edward, am I the net or the rope?"

"Depends on the day."

She continued to play with his hair, and soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Fuck!" Almost an hour later, Edward suddenly woke, trying to rub away the sleep.

He had been in hell, lost deep inside a fucking nightmare, only to wake up to the heaven of Bella's mouth exploring his chest, his shirt pushed up to his neck.

 _I've got to be dreaming._ Except Edward wasn't; he was in the back of Bella's truck under a canopy of stars.

"You don't have to." _Please don't stop._

Bella hummed, but continued to trek past his stomach with her lips and tongue. Her eyes lifted to meet his gaze, along with a cock of her eyebrow.

She couldn't look at him like that.

"Come here."

She crawled over him, looking as predatory as she had the night in the abandoned park. This time, the shiver he felt wasn't because of fear, but a combination of longing and arousal. She went for his jugular, before reaching his mouth. Her lips were so fucking soft, but the slide of her tongue was what drove him to flip their positions and attack her pretty mouth. Her laughter was rich, sexy, and fucking addicting. She nibbled on his bottom lip to drive him crazy.

Edward turned the tables on her, spreading nips and licks along her neck and shoulders, her hips searching for friction against him.

"I thought you weren't going to fuck me in the woods."

"Not tonight, at least." He slipped his hand between her thighs, cupping her pussy through her jeans and groaning at the inviting heat.

"I know." She moaned softly, her thighs parting to accommodate him. "We're too fucked in the head right now."

"Yeah." Edward said nothing for a few minutes, choosing instead to open her jeans as his lips explored. He wanted access to her, completely, but for now he'd settle for this much.

Her hips did a little dance within his grasp, her hands pushing her pants and underwear down until she was naked from the waist down, again.

He impatiently shoved up her sweater, wanting to see her tits. A tattoo followed the curve beneath her left breast, something he hadn't seen the first time they started to fool around. Distracted by it, he crawled up, tracing the image with his eyes, fingers, and tongue. It was a black quill with an elaborate feather; at the pointy tip was the only spot of color, the ink dripping was blood red.

"How the fuck did I miss this last time?" He continued to study her tattoo and its placement, memorizing it so he could draw it from memory. His tongue teased her nipple, and he loved how she hadn't bothered with a bra.

"I wasn't facing you, and you were preoccupied with my pussy last time." She moaned as he grazed her skin with his teeth. "Like you should be now."

Edward loved her teasing tone, and the taste of her.

"While you're at it, let me have a taste, too."

His hips involuntarily thrust against her thigh, loving the image she put in his head. Their hands worked together to remove his pants, and he grabbed the back of his shirt behind his neck to pull it off.

She lifted one of the blankets over their bodies, diving beneath, and coming up for air near his feet, with laughter on her lips.

Right then, in that moment, she was the net under him. And possibly more.

The touch of her tongue on his dick made him groan, his eyes closing to savor and just fucking feel for once. It wasn't hard to forget everything else. All he thought about was this crazy, beautiful girl and what they were doing.

She slowed her strokes, shifting until they were on their sides. He wanted to thrust farther inside her, but he held back, waiting for whatever she wanted to do next. Her hand slipped between them to tease herself, right before his eyes.

Momentarily struck stupid, he stared for a few seconds, joining her fingers for a couple strokes. He soon pushed her hand away, taking over and giving into the desire she fired up within him. The second his tongue teased her slick skin, she continued the thorough exploration of him.

In their position, he couldn't see what she was doing, which was probably why he lasted longer than usual. The sounds she made spurred him on, tasting and licking him almost greedily, hungry to give him everything she could. Her hips rolled, and she tried to ride his face.

Edward had to grab hold of her ass to keep her still for his tongue. She gasped; she moaned, and she screamed his name not long after. He continued to stroke her gently, riding the wave until she put her mouth on his dick with renewed determination. She shifted until he was on his back, her ass halfway up his chest. He groaned her name, grabbing hold of a cheek and teasing her pussy again from behind. She rode his fingers until she was shaking with pleasure again and a touch of exhaustion; her fingers teasing him between his thighs until he came deep down in her throat.

Nearly breathless, she shifted until she collapsed on his chest, her hair tickling his jaw. His hands skimmed down her back until he could catch his breath.

"You're the net, Bella. This fucking town is the tightrope, and I think it's about to snap."

Her fingers stopped from tracing a shape on his chest, as she looked up at him. "I won't let you fall."

 _Too late._

* * *

Carlisle struggled to sit up in the hospital bed, his head still foggy. "Are the kids gone?" His body felt as though it was weighed down by boulders. He looked over to his wife, ignoring the pain from the stitches on his side. She looked so fragile in her bed, her hair pulled back from her lovely face.

They'd been trapped in the car for hours, and he thought he was going to lose her.

"Yeah, they're gone." Charlie stood at the foot of Esme's bed. "They'll end up at my house sooner or later." He grimaced.

Carlisle couldn't help but do the same. To by young again. "Can you hand me her chart? Did you do what you suggested earlier?"

Charlie passed Esme's chart, hanging just inside the door to the room. "Yeah, she did exactly what I expected. She asked Peter's old friend, Sam, to check out the accident site."

"Will he keep his real opinion to himself?"

Charlie nodded, sitting down in a chair beside his bed.

"Good, we both know if the kids found out the truth…"

"You mean, Bella." Charlie shook his head. "She might still figure out things don't add up about the accident. Oh, the garage door should be fixed by morning, by the way."

"Good, I'm sure Edward's noticed, but hopefully your daughter did not." Carlisle automatically reached for his reading glasses, but found nothing. His favorite pair was probably in the wreckage. "Thank you for arranging that." He set down the chart. "Charlie, I think it's best you tell me everything you know. When you asked me to come here, to help you fake your deaths, you never mentioned they'd come after me and my family."

Anger clouded Carlisle's vision. He was grateful for Charlie for so many things, including his life. Charlie had always had his back in their unit, and it was time to repay his life debt, but it wouldn't be at the expense of his own family.

"I never thought they'd ask you to become their doctor." Charlie looked toward Esme again, sighing deeply. "They had a retired doctor that made 'house calls.' I went by his place yesterday when you said The Seniors asked you to work for them. Newspapers are piling up on his front porch, the mailbox was full. Living alone and outside town, not working, there wasn't anyone to report him missing. I found him in the shower, apparently slipped and hit his head."

"Does the ME know how long he's been dead?"

"He's about to start the autopsy, but I'm know the little shit is on their payroll." Charlie rubbed his face hard, grunting with despair. "Felix is limping and the old doc may look fragile, but he was boxer back in the day. Probably put up a hellava fight."

Carlisle saw the last year had taken a toll on Charlie. His friend, his fellow brother-in-arms, looked about ready to give up. Despite all that, there was no way he could put his wife and son in further danger.

"I can't stay here, Charlie. Not if they're going to come after my family."

Charlie nodded. "I understand, and at this point, all I care about is getting Bella out of here."

A throat cleared at the door, instantly putting both men on alert. Charlie was on his feet in a second, his firearm aimed at the intruder.

"I can help."


	21. Oh, Deer

**Chapter Twenty-One—Oh, Deer**

* * *

Bella and Edward dressed minimally, covering themselves in blankets, lying back to watch the stars for a while. Her touch elicited sparks in Edward's blood, hard and ready, but he ignored the desire to roll over her and slip inside her.

Edward wanted it, craved it even, but not yet. There was so much shit in his head, and he wanted to be completely present in every second he was with her. She deserved his undivided attention, and though they were miles away, his parents were on his mind.

The worrying over them clawed at his skin. Did his parents feel the same way when he wouldn't come home for days at a time?

Bella's fingers slipped back and forth along the waistband of his boxers, both soothing and driving his desire higher. He captured her wandering hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the tips.

She laughed, as if she knew she was playing with fire, snuggling tighter against him. Her smooth, bare leg weaved between his, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Despite the bullshit in his head, the feel of her and the sound of her laughter had the ability to push everything else away.

"I have an idea, but you're probably not going to like it."

Edward nuzzled the top of her head, addicted the scent of her hair. Something sweet, rather than flowery. "If this idea puts you in danger, then you're right, I won't like it."

She didn't respond right away, and when she did, it wasn't what he expected. "I want to teach you how to shoot."

Edward felt her body still while she awaited his reply, bracing for whatever he threw at her. She expected anger from him.

There _was_ anger at the forefront of his emotions, but he also felt electrified. The idea of being able to protect Bella and his family, felt oddly comforting. The threat within Forks seemed to focus on people he cared for, and it gave him no fucking choice but to learn. He would've never considered handling a gun otherwise.

"That's probably a good idea. Right now?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. "Too dark." She shifted, her legs sliding against his. She straddled him and bent low to press her lips to his mouth. The kiss was softer than all the others, but her fingers gripped at his hair, desperately. She was scared, of what he could hardly guess. "We should head to the house."

Edward cradled her face. "Not yet. I'm not the only one needing a distraction."

Her answer was a whimper, followed by a moan when he kissed her again, and again.

* * *

They pulled Bella's truck in her driveway around three in the morning. Both surprised to find her father's cruiser was missing.

She turned off the engine and pulled out her cell phone, explaining to Edward how signals weren't the best near the trail. "He's not answering." Her brow tightened with concern. Just as she reached for the door handle, her phone pinged. "Looks like he called and left a voice mail."

They exited her truck, walking up to her front door.

"Fuck, I hope the hospital hadn't tried to reach me." Edward pulled out his phone, cursing when he realized it was dead. He followed Bella inside the house once she disarmed the alarm system.

She directed him to the charger station she had set up in the living room, and told him to help himself to anything as she checked her voicemail.

Edward plugged in his phone, but found no missed calls or voicemails waiting for him. Somewhat relieved, he rubbed his hands over his face, cupping the back of his head as he looked around. He'd been in Bella's house before, but never had the time to see much of it.

The fireplace in the corner was made of mostly brick. The mantel above it was crowded with picture frames of various sizes, candles, and trophies. There wasn't a speck of dust on any of it; a well-maintained and loved display of Bella's family. There was a picture of a much younger Charlie, holding a tiny, light purple, bundled up Bella. Her wide eyes stared right through Edward, even in a photo. His eyes flicked to the next photo, same setting, but another baby, over a year old, sat on Charlie's lap. Light brown curls framed his round face, his scowl displaying a couple dimples.

Peter didn't look too impressed with his new sister, but the next photo, one that couldn't have been taken more than a minute later, told a different story. Peter's eyes were as big as his sister's, while held her cradled on his lap. She held onto his small finger with a tight grip. There was awe in his gaze.

There was no doubt in Edward's mind; Bella had them all wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

"Peter used to tell me it didn't take long for him to realize he loved me." Bella leaned against the wall. "My dad called back and said there was an accident. He'll be gone for a while."

"Did he say anything about my parents?"

"Your dad woke up, but only for a while. Barely long enough to ask if you and your mom were okay."

Edward nodded and returned his attention to the group of photos. It was Bella's life in chronological order. One stood out, the lone photo with Bella's mother in it, a wedding photo. "Your dad was in the military."

Charlie was in the typical dress blues he'd seen his father dressed in, in a few photos. His father had given up Mother Army before Edward was born; though, he never asked why.

"Yeah, he gave it up when my mom threatened to leave him. She did anyway."

"I'm going to say this once, because I can't help it. Your mother sounds like a royal bitch." He turned to look at her. "Not even sorry; she deserves the title."

"Don't be. I hardly remember any of the good. I think the bad is easier to remember. How fucked up is that?" She shrugged, unable to maintain eye contact. Her gaze dropped to the floor, her arms crossing over her chest.

Edward recognized it as a defensive move.

"I look like her."

"Maybe, but looking like her doesn't mean you're going to be like her, Bella."

Loyalty and family meant too much to Bella to walk away. She was nothing like her mother.

He set down the picture, stretching out his hand for her take. She looked at it for a second too long, but threaded her fingers with his. A gentle tug and he had her tucked against his side. He gestured to a set of pictures of her with two boys and a girl. "I recognize you and your brother, but who are the other two?"

"Mike and Charlotte. We grew up together; well, spent most of our summers here until we moved here permanently when I was eight."

She looked anywhere but him. He knew she meant when her mother basically chose her dead pedophile husband over her children.

Edward couldn't look at her when she was like this, appearing like a shell of the girl he knew. Instead, he continued to hold her. His gaze moved across the series of photographs, sensing he was missing something. A lot of them were of the four of them, but several were of the three oldest, since Bella was a year younger. He settled on a picture of cute, petite blonde, her eyes scrunched up, a big smile on her face—Charlotte. On either side of them were Mike and Peter, kissing her cheeks. The one beside it, made his eyes go wide as a thought struck him.

"Was your brother bi?"

Bella looked up at him, confused, turning back to the pictures, searching for what he saw in them. It was kind of obvious as the photos progressed from a stranger's point of view. Someone closer to the situation, having grown up with all of them, wouldn't see it right away.

Maybe.

"He didn't tell me. What the fuck?"

* * *

"You can't stay in here."

Bella was upset, and all Edward wanted to do was to do what she did for him. Distract her from all the shit in her head, even if it was only for a while. The fucking bonus would be getting off. They both seemed to need that again.

They had called the hospital to check on his parents, and the nurse said their condition was still the same and explained the doctor would be there in the morning. Bella had checked in with her father again, confirming he'd be a while.

He had told her to lock up tight and behave.

And for a while, they managed to keep the bullshit from intruding, eating leftover spaghetti and polishing off a couple sodas. Then, a silence fell over them, and suddenly, it was too quiet. It made him reach for her, her fingers clutching him as tightly as he held her. Uncaring of the consequences, they somehow managed to climb the stairs to her room, almost naked by the time they reached her bed.

Edward groaned, already addicted to the taste of her skin and the feel of her nipple on his tongue. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He ended her torment and slipped the soft pink skin between his lips again.

Until she went to stone-cold beneath him, then her hands pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

Light filtered through her window; Edward cursed. Charlie was home. He grabbed his clothes to toss on, but she grasped his hand.

"Go down to the bed I made you on the couch, at least shirtless. He's not stupid. If you're fully dressed, he'll know."

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. "It's hot how sneaky you are."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her room.

Edward heard the cruiser's door slam closed, just as he managed to make it to the living room. He did his best to calm down his breathing and the problem in his pants. It wasn't hard when he thought about Charlie and how he was armed, and who had done a lot to help Edward.

Breaking Charlie's rules didn't sit too lightly with Edward now that he thought about it. Too bad his daughter made Edward forget about everything except her.

The man quietly walked inside the house, disarming on a table nearby, grunting as he removed his coat. "You awake, son?"

Edward didn't bother to lie. "Yeah, can't sleep."

"Your dad woke up, long enough to tell me he had to avoid a deer." Charlie walked into the living room, standing near the mantle, his eyes on the photos.

Edward followed his movements, the only light coming from the nearby kitchen. "A deer?"

In near darkness, Edward saw Charlie's shoulders shift the smallest bit upward before he nodded.

"You believe that?"

Charlie turned, his face lost in the shadows. "Of course."

Edward didn't know the man enough to know if he were lying, but something in his gut said there was more to the accident.

"I made arrangements to have my mother taken to Seattle to be seen by a neurologist."

Edward saw his words hit Charlie hard, right in the gut.

Bella didn't know Edward's plans yet, but he hoped he could convince her. If he couldn't, he'd call Emmett for his help. "I want to take Bella with me."

"Oh, thank God."


	22. Alone

**Chapter Twenty-Two—Alone**

* * *

Edward woke, groggy, as Charlie readied for the day. It wasn't even six a.m. yet, but the man was leaving in a hurry. It prompted Edward to check his phone in case the hospital called, but he found nothing. Whatever had Bella's father ready to leave before the sun rose, had to be work-related.

He waited until the sound of the cruiser's engine disappeared down the street, and another few minutes in case Charlie forgot something or wanted to catch him in the act of sneaking up to Bella's room.

Edward headed up the stairs, two at a time, desperate for something other than soft blankets and a too quiet house. It was hard to sleep under the same roof as his girl, but exhaustion allowed him a couple hours rest. It would be enough to function and get through the day. He made a stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth with a new toothbrush Bella had left for him before they'd gone to bed.

He knew she was awake, because while Charlie had made coffee and busied himself in the kitchen, minutes earlier Edward had heard her moving around upstairs.

She was waiting for him. _Hell yes._

Her bedroom door bounced against the wall harder than he intended, but fuck, he wanted her wide-awake for the next hour. Whom the fuck was he kidding? He was a ticking time bomb. Fifteen minutes, tops. His skin itched with a need he could barely stand, but wouldn't want it any other way.

"What an entrance." Bella's voice came from somewhere under a bunch of pillows and comforter. What was it about girls and pillows? She peeked from beneath the mountain, just one sexy eye, slightly smudged from day-old eyeliner, dark lashes hiding the color for brief moments.

He caught movement under the blanket, right where her thighs would be. His dick hardened further, and he gave himself a rub.

Her eyebrow lifted. "You coming?"

"In a while I will be." He pushed off his jeans and boxers, jumped on the bed, making her giggle. His arms spread over it all, pulling Bella, blankets, and pillows closer.

She squirmed and cursed, giving him all kinds of ideas. Finally, she pinched his bare ass.

He dove beneath and encountered warm fucking skin, his mouth watering as he finally gave in and had a taste.

They were panting, grinding, and moaning within minutes.

They were a beautiful fucking mess as they worked themselves up, pillows landing on the floor, almost knocking down a lamp. Bella's laughter mixed with her breathless whispers made it impossible for Edward to hold back.

Too bad the condoms were in her truck; instead, he used his fingers, lips, and tongue to make her come. Bella let him slide his cock between her thighs, her tits, and eventually, he came down her throat.

An hour later, freshly showered, they headed to the local diner to grab something for breakfast and some coffee. They each had their own vehicles since she was heading to school and he needed to check on his parents at the hospital.

After breakfast, beside her truck, Edward cradled her face, lifting her chin for her to meet his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm just going to school." There was an edge in her voice, indicating he was walking on a thin line.

Edward knew she didn't like being told what to do, but fuck it, she was too important.

"I mean it, Bella. I appreciate the idea of standing up for yourself and going after the bad guys. But not at the cost of your life, or alone."

Her eyes roamed over every inch of his handsome face, finally meeting his, as if she were checking if he were real.

He softly kissed her lips. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Her hand clutched his shirt, twisting and pulling him closer for another kiss. "I won't." Her mouth was soft on his, but when he slid his tongue inside, they desperately grasped for each other.

Edward was the first to pull away, to breathe. He stared at her, hoping to coax the truth out of her, because she was planning to do something. It was there in her dark gaze. He helped her into the truck, ignoring some asshole telling them to get a room from the construction area across the street.

"Be careful."

Once Bella's truck turned the corner down the street, Edward headed toward his car. Awareness crawled up his spine, making him hurry inside. It almost felt as though he were being watched, which made no sense. He was new in town.

He headed toward the hospital, almost plowing into a black Lincoln with blacked-out windows that ran the red light at the main intersection. "Watch it, asshole," he said out the window, flipping off the driver.

The Lincoln's window started to roll down, but Edward stepped on the gas, not in the mood to deal with shitty drivers.

* * *

Edward felt like an asshole, because everything inside him wanted to be where Bella was, rather than heading the hospital. He hated hospitals. They reminded him of his father, and how Edward couldn't become a doctor as everyone expected.

There were also awful memories of visiting his grandfather in the nursing home. Something about that kind of environment always reminded him how short life really was, and being as young as he was, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The hospital loomed ahead of him, the parking lot almost empty; though, it wouldn't last long. His father said the hospital did all the lab work and X-rays from Forks and two other nearby towns.

Edward shot another text to Bella, hating being apart from her. It should freak him out that she'd soon meet his father, but it didn't. It wasn't the best circumstances, but Edward wanted Bella with him. His mind made up all kinds of fucking scenarios when she wasn't close by.

If only she had better allies in the school, and even though Jasper helped by letting Edward know what he overheard, he didn't completely trust him.

Maybe Bella's suspicious nature was rubbing off on him.

What if someone saw her walk into the woods, where they once shared a lunch? He sent her another text not to have lunch out there alone. He probably sounded like a controlling asshole to her.

It would be the last thing she would want from Edward. Her ex-boyfriend Garrett had turned out like that in the end of their relationship. But she was alone in that school, surrounded by people out to get her.

 _Now you're fucking paranoid._

Edward couldn't help it this time. Something felt off, and his instincts were rarely wrong. The same feeling outside the diner crawled ice down his spine; someone was watching him.

He walked into the hospital, straight to the room Charlie helped him arrange for his parents. It wasn't typical for a patient in his mother's condition to share a room with anyone, but he insisted. He didn't want his mother to wake up alone.

His father was awake and staring at his mother. Almost twenty-four hours after the accident, the bruises on her face looked so much worse. It made Edward's stomach churn, but he pushed it all down when his father turned to meet his eyes. The relief in them calmed some of Edward's anxiety.

He'd been nervous to see his father, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe a part of him wondered if his father would want him there.

His father waved him inside, wincing a little.

Edward walked in the room, and he tried not to construct mile-high walls, which he often did in his father's presence.

"I'm glad you're here, Son." The relief in his father's eyes easily read.

"I wanted to make sure you're doing okay when I heard you woke up." Edward sat down on a chair between their hospital beds. "How are you feeling?"

A small frown dulled his father's blue eyes.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Mom?" Edward was on his feet, turning to look at his mother. "Maybe we should have her transferred to Seattle sooner."

"Edward." His father grabbed hold of his hand. The machine attached to him beeped a little faster, alerting Edward. "The ride would not be safe for her in her condition. At least not yet. A neurologist will be here to look through her charts and decide how soon she can be moved."

"You already looked at her charts?"

His father nodded, his head falling back on the pillow, as if he couldn't bear the weight of it.

Edward understood how his father must've been feeling. Wasn't that a kick in the ass? "Fuck, I'm such an asshole." He dropped his gaze to the floor; words making his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. "Worrying about you two fucking sucks." Edward wasn't sure what to say. "Did you feel like this when…I…? Fuck, you know what I mean."

His father sighed deeply, looking vulnerable. "You gave us quite a scare last year, Edward. It's no laughing matter to have your stomach pumped for alcohol poisoning."

"I know, but if I tell you something, I'm pretty sure you won't believe me."

Carlisle Cullen shook his head slightly, watching his son's shoulders curl forward. Something was weighing heavily on his son's shoulders. "You'll never know, unless you say it."

"I still drink." Edward winced then shrugged, as if waiting for the reprimand.

Carlisle had none. His son had learned many lessons in the last year, and lecturing rarely worked with him.

His son met his eyes. "But I will never get behind the wheel when I do drink; even though, I don't plan on getting drunk. A buzz maybe, but not like before."

Carlisle's son had eyes that looked so much like his wife's, and seeing them felt like a punch to his stomach. He almost lost his beautiful wife. He counted to ten to gather himself, closing his eyes. His son wouldn't see him upset; it would only make him worry more.

Edward continued, forcing Carlisle's eyes to snap open. "I know that's hard to believe, but I don't like the feeling. To let go like that, you have to trust the people around you, and I don't trust anyone."

Carlisle wished he could tell Edward that he had nothing to worry about, that he didn't need to be so distrustful. He wanted to say there were good people in the world, but very few people could be trusted in the small town.

Omitting truths and not sharing all the information with his wife and son would likely haunt him for the rest of his life. In a couple weeks, the truth he withheld would matter little, because he hoped they'd be long gone.

"Did I ever tell you about this one night I got drunk in college?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up, but it warmed Carlisle to see a hint of laughter in his green eyes. He understood why Charlie was desperate to save his daughter. Carlisle felt the same way as he told his son a story.

He promised himself there would be time for more.

* * *

Bella spent her lunch period in the loud-as-fuck cafeteria, surrounded by assholes. Angela and Ben weren't so bad; Jasper and Ali were okay, too. Still, she wanted to be alone, but she made a promise to Edward she'd remain in public places, always, just in case Garrett tried something again.

She wasn't so worried; the asshole had a nick on his groin for the bullshit he pulled the week prior. He wasn't entirely stupid; at least, she hoped not.

"Will you stop sexting your boyfriend." Alice clicked her snakebites against her teeth, an annoying habit that had Bella kicking her under the table often.

Bella looked up from her phone to give Alice shit, but was rudely interrupted.

"Fucking whore," Kate hissed as she passed behind Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes, not bothering to look or say anything. She went through her phone to some of her hidden files, then to her group texting app. With a simple click of a button, she sent a picture of Kate that was meme-worthy to the whole student body.

It didn't take long for chimes and buzzes to fill the cafeteria air.

Alice cocked an eyebrow as she looked at her phone, trying hard not to laugh.

Bella batted her eyelashes as innocently as she was capable of; she was a damn good actress.

"Damn you, Bella!" The picture was sent anonymously, but of course, Kate would know it was her.

Bella could've waited, but why miss all the fun?

Bella hurriedly slid down the bench seat when she felt Kate's presence behind her. The move was so quick, Kate stumbled, catching herself with her hands up in front of her on to the table.

Kate was glaring at Bella, but Bella managed to conjure up a smile for the bottle blonde. "Problem, Kate?"

Jasper snorted; both at Bella's act and the picture on his phone.

Kate rarely had a hair out of place, or a fake eyelash askew, always fashionable. The picture wasn't pretty, far from it, in fact. Kate looked completely drunk off her ass, with smudged makeup, hair all tangled, vomit in her blonde curls and down the front of her top.

Bella had found the photo and a whole lot more shit on a flash drive someone left in her mailbox a couple weeks earlier.

Any time Kate was a pain in the ass, Bella retaliated with pictures of that nature. Nothing nude, because she would _never_ do that to someone, not even if she hated the person.

Bella pressed several buttons on her phone, hiding all the special apps and pictures from prying eyes, just in case.

"Where do you get these pictures?" Kate pounded her fist on the table. Ali's drink spilled over and splashed Kate's jeans. She hissed some more and decided to leave instead. The laughter from her fellow students had yet to diminish, but Bella had to give Kate some credit. She held her head high as she walked out of the cafeteria.

The temporary admiration ended when Kate glared at her, flicking her hair over her shoulder and disappearing into the hallway.

Bella shook her head, checking her phone for the time. "I'm leaving for my free period," she said to the others. "Gotta take some lunch to my man." She waggled her eyebrows, earning a few laughs.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Bitch, you mean dessert."

Bella blew Angela a kiss and walked out into the hallway, not surprised to find Garrett and Kate arguing at the opposite end. They fought more than they fucked. It was beyond Bella why they put up with that kind of shit from each other. She didn't understand it. Sure, pushing Edward's buttons was fun, but fighting constantly would burn her out after a while.

She learned to pick her battles, but she had to have a talk with Edward. He was getting a little out of hand with telling her what to do. It wasn't as if she'd go looking for trouble in the first place. Well mostly.

She grabbed some books from Edward's locker and hers, along with his assignments, heading toward the exit.

Only, she didn't make it to the doors. Someone grabbed her, covering her mouth, dragging her into an empty classroom.

Her only thought was that someone was going to die, and it wasn't going to be her.


	23. No Promises

**Chapter Twenty-Three—No Promises**

* * *

Bella elbowed the fucker who grabbed her in the gut, earning a grunt and a looser hold. She sidestepped him, grabbing the hand on her mouth and twisting it around behind her attacker's back.

"What the fuck, Eric?" She pushed him against the door, closing it at the same time. Keeping one hand and most of her weight against him, she pulled out her trusty butterfly knife. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't stick this blade into your back, nice and slow, then twist it?"

Bella had to work hard to control the urge to do as she suggested. The red-hot anger of being touched by someone other than Edward, scarcely overpowered the revulsion crawling along her skin.

Eric tried to struggle, but she inched his arm higher up his back. It had to hurt. "Fuck! You're hurting me." She did again, and swore there was evidence of tears starting to form in his eyes. "Stop! Fuck, stop. I wasn't going to hurt you, I swear."

Bella's lips curled into a sneer. "Yes, says the _boy_ who fucking assaulted me just last week."

Eric cried out in pain again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to!"

His words stopped her, until she pushed him harder against the door after realizing she almost released him.

"You had to?" She gasped, barely holding onto what little control she had left. "What the fuck? What do you mean by that? Was someone holding a gun to your head?"

He cursed a few times, squeezing out a couple tears. "I had to show, fuck, that hurts!" As a baseball player, Eric had the strength to stop her. Was he holding back because he didn't want to hurt her?

She couldn't let her guard down.

"You shouldn't go pulling me into a fucking dark room and expect me to take it well, Eric."

He nodded. "I know, I know. I had to show I was willing to get my hands dirty. It wouldn't have gone far. I fucking swear!"

He screamed again, but she backed off, holding up the knife for him to see instead. "Turn around slowly and keep your hands out so I can see them."

Eric did as she asked, his black hair already matted to his forehead as sweat beaded across his brow and upper lip.

"Explain now."

She needed to know what Eric had to say, but she wasn't stupid. Her hand slipped in her jacket where she had her cell phone. She thanked her ability to type one handed, sending out a message as a precaution—to Edward.

She couldn't risk telling her father. She knew if he went after any of the families, he'd be dead by the end of the day.

But Edward was going to be pissed.

* * *

"That's the tenth time you've checked your phone, Son."

Edward grimaced and looked up to meet his father's all-knowing gaze, not bothering to deny it.

"Are you waiting for a call?" His father set aside his laptop. They were waiting for some test results on his mother, and patience wasn't something either of them had at that moment.

"A friend was supposed to call me when she left the school to bring me lunch."

The flash of fear Edward saw in his father's eyes confused him, but it was gone too fast to call him on it. He had to be seeing things, considering he barely slept and felt anxious about Bella being alone in damn school. Add his fear about his mother's condition; it all fucked with his head. His mind was playing tricks on him. His father had no idea about Bella, unless he'd been more aware while asleep when she was there with him.

"I see." His father's thick eyebrows rose. "Shouldn't _she_ be in class?"

Edward rolled his eyes and had to laugh about his father's worry. "Apparently, she could graduate tomorrow if she wanted to. She only has a few classes. Mostly, she volunteers to help in the library and with teachers when needed."

"Sounds like she's smart."

Edward pictured her at her laptop, trying to explain what she was doing as she coded. Most of it had gone over his head, too focused on how hot and sexy she looked in her glasses.

"She's almost too smart, and she knows a lot about cars. Already hooked me up with a new dashboard for my baby, even the muffler I've been wanting for months."

His father laughed, wincing as he sucked in a deep breath. It hurt for him to laugh, but it hadn't stopped him from sharing a few college and Army stories earlier, a rare occurrence. "Sounds like someone has a thing for the Chief's daughter."

Confused, Edward shook his head. "How did you know she's the…?"

Someone knocked on the door, giving them a wave from outside. Charlie had decided to stop by to see Edward's father, it seemed. Or was he there to check up on Edward? He wouldn't put it past Bella to ask her father to do it.

"I dropped by to see how you're doing?" Charlie stepped into the room, his eyes softening a little when he looked at Edward's mother. "I heard she's doing a little better."

Carlisle wondered if something else had happened since he last spoke with Charlie.

"She is. Though, I've asked for another doctor to see her before she's taken off the medication keeping her under." Carlisle lifted an eyebrow, nodding once while his son looked at his old friend, Charlie. "You can never be too careful when it comes to those you love."

"Never." Charlie cleared his throat and pulled out a small notebook from his jacket. "I'm not a part of the investigation concerning the accident. But since we're acquainted, I was asked to come back and ask the same questions as before, in case you remembered anything else."

Carlisle sighed as his son's head snapped toward him again. Edward's green eyes, so much like Esme's, were wide and filled with concern. "All right, proceed."

Charlie patted Edward's shoulder, aware how his breathing had changed. It couldn't be easy to hear the details that led to his mother's condition.

Carlisle hated to do this in front of Edward, but it was the only way to prevent the kids from asking too many questions. The incident was horrific enough; adding it hadn't been an accident would only put their lives at risk. Charlie's daughter would not let it go, and everyone knew it.

"It was a deer." Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to gather the strength to lie to his son. "Between the weather and the poor animal, we had no chance." He looked at Edward, his son listening intently. "I'm not used to driving in so much rain, and that deer seemed to come out of n-nowhere."

"Take your time," Charlie suggested, when Carlisle struggled.

"I tried to stay on the road, but the buck was large enough to cause severe damage to the windshield when it hit. I lost control and drove off the shoulder toward the trees. I hit my head, at that point, passing out soon after. I remember waking up, finding my leg pinned, and my wife unconscious, bleeding from a small head wound. I was in and out of consciousness, kept trying to wake her up when I could. My phone was broken, couldn't get to my wife's purse. I don't remember how long we were there."

It was all so confusing at the time, even now when Carlisle knew it wasn't an accident, but a warning.

"Were there any other cars on the road before the accident?" Charlie asked.

There was no missing how Edward's eyes narrowed, waiting for Carlisle's answer.

Carlisle shook his head. "I hadn't seen a car for at least twenty minutes before we hit the animal." It wasn't unusual for Forks; it was practically considered a rural community.

Edward exhaled sharply, his shoulders dropping in what Carlisle could only describe as relief.

Carlisle shared a look with Charlie over his son's shoulder, worry mixed with fear. It was clear the kids had their suspicions about the accident. The show Carlisle and Charlie put on seemed to work with Edward. Carlisle hoped after he shared it with Charlie's daughter, they'd let it go.

"The Mayor said he'd be stopping by later." Charlie closed the pad and returned it to his jacket pocket. His mustache twitched, a telltale sign he was upset. The animosity between Charlie and their former CO was clear; Carlisle couldn't blame him. He'd been part of the conspiracy to get them discharged from the Army, and he hid behind politics and NDAs to keep them from disclosing what happened over twenty years ago.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting Mayor Stanley." Carlisle managed to half smile as his son looked at him curiously. He hoped like hell the esteemed Mayor stayed away from his son.

Edward's attention turned to his buzzing cell phone, his brow furrowing at whatever he saw on the screen. Then suddenly he was on his feet.

"What's wrong?" Charlie and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Edward said quickly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I just need to go get something to eat. Cafeteria food sucks here." He looked from Carlisle to Charlie, shrugging and walking toward the door in the relaxed swagger he'd had for the last few years. "I'll be back later with the things you need from home, Dad."

Charlie turned back after Edward disappeared around the corner down the hall. "Maybe I should check on my daughter."

"You might want to ask the Newton boy to do it." Michael Newton had visited the night before, coming to Carlisle and Charlie with startling revelations and information.

Charlie shook his head. "I can't trust him, not yet. I know what he told us changes things, but when it comes to my daughter, I won't trust anyone, besides you and my family."

Carlisle understood his reasons. They had put trust in the wrong people before, like their former CO. "We have to tell them, Charlie. We may have no choice. They're getting deeper and deeper into this mess."

"We could've taken care of this bullshit a long time ago. We let that monster walk free, knowing he'd likely continue selling and distributing heroin and guns. Now he's going to start trafficking people, and I can't let that happen."

"It's not our fault the Army believed him over the only two survivors of the obvious ambush."

Charlie rubbed at his face, his features hardening. "If we had ended him as I wanted to that day, after seeing our fellow brothers all dead, my son may still be alive!"

In other words, Carlisle shouldn't have stopped Charlie from killing their CO when they learned the truth.

Carlisle carried the guilt for years, and would for the rest of his life. "I know."

* * *

Edward ran out to his car, cursing at the asshole who parked beside him. A black Lincoln was so close to his car, there was no way he could open the driver's side door and slip inside. "Fucking asshole!" He kicked the car, not giving a shit if someone caught him. He needed to leave now.

His phone started to ring as he grabbed the handle to his passenger door. "Bella," he answered. "Where are you? I'm on the way."

"I'm okay." She sighed. "I'm heading to the diner now."

He slammed his fist on the top of his car. "Fuck the diner, where are you? I don't give a fuck about food right now, just you. What the fuck happened?"

The sound of her truck accelerating was in the background. Did it mean she was safe? The text she had sent him indicated Eric had pulled her into a room to talk. She asked him not to tell her dad.

They knew her father was too close fucking shit up with the organization. He could say or do something that could get him killed.

"I'm starving." It almost sounded like a whine, which wasn't like Bella. "How about we pick up some food and meet at your house."

"I'll be at the diner in five." Edward hung up. He felt like an asshole for being so short with her, but Charlie wasn't the only one on a razor's edge.

The accident that could've claimed his parents was only an accident. But Edward knew if someone threatened his parents or Bella, it would set him off.

He'd want their heads on a fucking platter.

* * *

"My dad must have had someone fix the garage door already." Edward threw his keys on the kitchen island.

Bella started to set out their food, grabbing drinks and forks, as if she'd been there a dozen times already. "Well, that's good at least. I saw that oil spill in the garage, looked new." Bella slid onto a chair on the snack bar end of the kitchen island. "Was that your baby spilling?"

"The stain wasn't there when we moved in, but it's not my car." He watched as Bella froze, her eyes narrowing for a moment. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's probably nothing."

"We're not supposed to keep shit from each other, remember? We agreed to that, Bella."

She sighed, nodding. "I need to check the spill and make sure it isn't brake fluid." She looked toward the door leading to the garage. "The fact the garage door needed to be fixed and there's a new stain is making me suspicious."

Edward cursed a few times, just to get it out of his system. He continued to eat, saying nothing for a while. The food tasted like fucking cardboard again, his mind too focused on the bullshit of the last several days. "What time are we supposed to meet Mike?"

"In a couple hours." Her words were softer than usual, as if she feared getting him riled up again.

"Run by it all again." Edward pushed his half-empty container, not hungry anymore. The diner had decent burgers, but his appetite was lacking lately. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around all this shit."

"Eric said that someone was questioning his loyalty, and they wanted to see if he'd get his hands dirty. He'd been on a short leash for a while since he's been trying to take their business online. They're so fucking old school they won't listen. He's the best they have on computers, and I think they don't trust the Yorkies with that much control. He also warned me that I needed to stop trying to hack their networks. He's kept my attempts from them. He said something about bringing in someone else to check over what Eric and his father have already done. The guy works for their new partner in human trafficking."

"Does that mean they're not just moving guns and drugs now? Eric confirmed they're going to start moving girls?"

"Eric didn't say the words, but I think so. Once Toshiro comes in—that's the blackhat who works for his new asshole—I won't be able to get inside through their firewalls. I've heard of him, seen his work, and he's too fucking good. There's a chance he'll figure out the Forks weather app I created is tracking everyone in Forks. Might need to work an update for that."

Edward wanted to tell her to just abandon her weather app to be safe; instead, he focused on something else. "Why the warning?"

"Eric said he wasn't bred for violence. Sure, doing things behind a computer is one thing, but actually hurting someone, he can't do it. Garrett's father has Eric spying on his son, and Garrett is probably spying on Eric. Garrett's father believes I'm his son's weakness."

"That's why they attacked you. Garrett had to show his father he couldn't care less about you. Eric had to do pretty much the same."

"Maybe, but before I could clarify with Eric, Mike came barreling into the classroom and threatened Eric for laying another hand on me."

Confusion seemed to be a permanent state of mind since Edward moved into town. "What the fuck is going on? Who are we supposed to trust?"

No wonder Bella had only a couple friends.

"I don't know, but Mike says he can help make me understand." Bella shook her head, pushing the food around her container, not really eating. "I think you're right, though. He was _in love_ with Peter and Charlotte. I know for a fact Mike's father is a homophobic asshole, so wouldn't handle that shit well."

After cleaning up and putting away leftovers, Edward and Bella climbed the stairs to his room to settle onto his bed. They just wanted some time alone. Her head was pillowed on his chest, and both were quietly processing everything.

Edward pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Any chance we can start those gun lessons now?"

Bella rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He was absolutely fucking sure. "I need to know I can protect myself, my parents, and you."

Something dark passed through her eyes. "I don't want it to come to that."

Did she mean killing someone? "What?"

"I don't want you to have blood on your hands." Her mind went to the place in her past where she killed the man trying to attack her as a child. "I have no regrets about what I had done back then. It was either him or me. But sometimes, Edward, I crave it, the blood. I don't know how else to explain it. I dream of someone hurting someone I love, and all I want to do is gut them."

She sat up on her knees, rubbing her face with both hands. He mimicked her shift in position, but she held up her hand to stop him from coming closer.

Her eyes widened, and her voice was rougher. "If someone hurt you, or my dad, there would be no stopping me." Tears started to fill her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. "I wouldn't stop until they're dead, or I am."

He cradled her face, trying to get her to meet his eyes. "Promise me, Bella. If something happens to me or your dad, promise you'd fucking run. Promise me."

He knew the answer before she said it. "I can't promise you that, Edward."

He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms. "Then teach me how to use a gun so I can be beside you if something happens."

Somehow, he knew it wasn't a question of _if_ but when.


	24. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

They needed a few things from Bella's house before they headed up to the trail for Edward's first lesson. Edward wasn't into violence, but he felt excited at the thought of firing a gun. Add the current situation in that fucked up town, and he shouldn't be surprised by his excitement.

Imagining Bella with a gun, made him hard, and that was really fucked up.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, as they walked out to the garage to check the stain. She squatted near the oil stain in hopes to put an end to their suspicions.

He shook the sexy gun-toting images of Bella he had no business having from his mind. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No more secrets, remember?"

He groaned and told her what he'd been thinking. "I can't wait to see you holding and firing a gun." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the flush there.

"You're a guy; of course, the idea of me holding a gun is hot." She looked at him, something resembling a smirk forming on her lips. "I dressed as Lara Croft for Halloween last year."

His gaze snapped back to her, as if he needed that image in his head now. "Fuck, now you're just teasing me."

Bella gave him a playful shove when he joined her near the garage floor. She remained silent, testing the consistency of the liquid from the suspicious stain between her fingers. Next, she brought her fingers near her nose to smell.

"I'm getting oil, brake fluid, and anti-freeze." She rose to her feet, wiping her hand on the back of her jeans. "What are the chances of all three in one stain?"

"I have no idea, but something tells me you do."

She winked. "It's possible for a multi-car family, maybe over the course of a couple days or a week. But a day? Not likely. It might be intentional, but if that's the case, we're missing something. If someone messed with your dad's car, they likely wouldn't bother with covering it up like this."

"So who did?" Edward asked. "Could my dad know more than what we thought?"

"My dad mentioned your father was approached to make _house_ calls." Bella apologized for forgetting to tell him. "Your dad said no, of course."

Edward led her to the car, feeling more confused than ever. The need to learn how to protect himself and his family lit a fire under his ass. They pulled up to the curb of her house ten minutes later; the driveway had an unfamiliar truck, immediately putting Edward on alert.

Bella laid a hand on his arm, when he tried to drive away. "That's Sam. He was the one I asked to check out the area of the accident. It's fine." She pulled out what looked like a different cell phone from what she usually used from her bag. "Let's go."

Edward exited his car, following Bella toward the house as she called out her friend's name. Sam waved from the side yard, a big box in his hands.

Bella pointed at the box. "What do you got there?"

"Your muffler finally came in." Sam couldn't take his eyes off Edward. Though it was more of an assessing glare. "And that dashboard you ordered, I put that on the back porch, just about to drop these off, too."

Edward wasn't sure if this Sam guy was sizing up the competition or curious. Sam was as tall as Edward was, at just over six-three, a deep bronze tone to his skin, but he had about an extra fifty pounds of muscle. He tried to remember if Bella had said anything about a past with Sam, but nothing came to mind.

He hoped not.

Bella rubbed her hands together, pleased by Sam's news. "Hopefully, I can install them this weekend." She stood beside Edward, introducing them, not necessarily oblivious to the testosterone edged glares they were giving each other. She was ignoring them, asking them to follow her inside the house. After putting the box on the kitchen table, the tension between Edward and Sam stifled the room. "He's on my side, Sam."

 _Guess she isn_ _'t ignoring it after all._

Sam kept his dark eyes on Edward. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but are you?" Edward asked, ignoring Bella's protest. "I don't think it was an accident."

Sam's defenses tripled, his lips twisting into a scowl. "I know what I'm doing and what to look for. Your parents hit something, before heading down a slight incline and into the trees, hitting one almost twenty-five yards away from the highway. No one saw them, because the forest practically swallowed them up. Other than the tracks on the asphalt, there was nothing to indicate there was another vehicle involved."

The entire speech was delivered so perfectly, Edward wondered if Sam had practiced it. There was no indication of lying, except for the slight twitch in Sam's right cheek. Edward didn't know him enough to know if he was lying.

"I believe him, Edward." Bella gently nudged him toward the kitchen door. "Go upstairs please. In that secret hiding place I told you about, inside, you'll find an envelope with Sam's name on it. I need to pay Sam before we go."

"Go?" Sam had the nerve to ask.

"That's none of your business; it's mine and Bella's." Edward looked at Bella, his eyes narrowing in on hers.

She was trying to tell him something with nothing but her eyes and facial expressions. She wanted to talk to Sam alone. Her eyes moved toward the exit several times.

Edward nodded, catching on. "Fine." He'd listen in, having little choice in the matter.

Sam wouldn't talk with Edward around. Bella's friend didn't trust Edward. The feeling was fucking mutual.

He sent Sam one last glare. "I'll be back."

By the time he reached the foot of the stairs, Bella was raking Sam over the coals. He made it to her room in record time, immediately heading toward the windowsill. She had shared this little hiding spot once, by mistake. Or was it? Something told him, Bella wanted him to know, for whatever reason. He lifted the piece of wood with a few shoves on one side, lifting the top away.

There were stacks of cash, some hundred-dollar bills, some twenties, ten in all. Why would she have such a large amount of money? There was also a small handgun, a pack of smokes, a picture of a woman he figured was her mother, but she was blonde and younger than the picture on the mantle downstairs. She reminded him of someone, but not Bella. Putting aside the photo, he searched further. The bottom of the niche held an envelope marked Sam. He grabbed it and put everything inside, tapping the top into place. He skipped the seventh stair on the way down; the one Bella had said creaked. Bella and Sam's voices weren't as loud as before, but once he was close to the kitchen door, he heard them better.

"You don't even try to bargain." Bella's voice nearly hissed with anger. Edward could picture her standing toe-to-toe with Sam. "If I call Embry, I can negotiate, and I had his number, but he's changed it."

Edward walked a little closer, watching them through the crack between the door and jamb. Sure enough, Bella was standing right in front of the giant, hands on her hips, all flushed and hot. Fuck, he loved when she didn't back down.

Though he sometimes felt her anger and need for vengeance would be her downfall.

"Call him or text him; see if he minds you sharing his number. I need three guns, Sam. You know I'm good for the money."

"Mind telling me why you need so many weapons?"

She shrugged, biting her lip and nervously fidgeting her hands. "After what happened with Garrett, I'm not taking any chances." She blew out a breath, meeting Sam's eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm being followed, too. I keep seeing this car when I'm out. I'd rather not take the risk."

"Fine." Sam pulled out his cell phone and typed out a message. Once he was done, he placed it by Bella's phone on the table. He asked what type of guns she was looking for, but Edward's attention remained on Bella's sleight of hand. Behind her back, she pressed a button on her phone and turning it upside down. She kept Sam talking, but why?

"Edward! Hurry up!" she called out suddenly, after Sam asked what could be taking him so long. Before Sam checked his phone, Bella lifted hers from the table. On the screen were the words: download complete.

 _Damn her_ , Edward thought. She was determined to find the truth by any means necessary. It was also clear she didn't fully trust Sam. Edward joined them about ten seconds later, handing her the envelope full of cash.

"How much for my dashboard? I have money for it."

Bella told Edward, not giving him shit for wanting to pay for it. Sam, at least, seemed less defensive with Edward, after claiming he'd pay her back.

It wasn't long before they all left the house. Bella having changed into an outfit that would be in Edward's fantasies for years.

* * *

Edward and Bella had little over an hour of daylight left, so they worked fast to set up some targets on a folding table she had him throw in the truck. They left his car in her garage again; each thinking it was safer than leaving it at his place until they learned more from their parents.

During the drive to the trail, Bella explained she downloaded all Sam's information, including photos, when they were in the kitchen. A careful examination of the pictures Sam had taken of the accident scene proved inconclusive. The twisted wreckage was hard to see; there was blood in some of the photos. It was even harder to believe his parents survived the accident.

The pictures alone proved nothing, but it was a text message thread between Charlie and Sam that proved the most damning. Charlie asked Sam to lie if the accident site proved Bella's suspicions that someone tampered with the Cullens' car. Sam had agreed, and told Charlie the pictures would prove the police report was accurate. The only thing not in the report was the fresh tracks he followed from the dead animal at the scene, and he found shell casings in the forest. Sam believed it appeared someone scared the buck onto the road. It had to be someone with considerable skill to pull it off and make it look like an accident. Charlie corroborated Sam's version of events. Carlisle had heard the gunshots, and had been one of the reasons he'd lost control of the car. Charlie also asked Sam to fix Edward's garage door and to cover up the brake fluid stain inside.

For some reason, probably to keep their kids' asses out of trouble, their fathers kept them from the truth.

The assholes in the organization meant business. Bella believed someone caused a slow leak in the brake lines the night before the accident, so by the time his parents headed out of town the following morning, the brakes would likely give Carlisle trouble when facing a huge buck and questionable gunshots coming from the forest.

Edward didn't know what to do with what they learned, other than heading out to the trail to learn how to protect Bella and his parents. He was too fucking angry. He felt the emotion infect like a virus through his blood. If he'd been alone, he'd have gone looking for a fight; likely even started one just for sport.

He wasn't alone though, and he fought hard to keep it all inside him. Putting a gun in hand wasn't the best idea, but he needed it.

Bella showed him all the basics about the Glock in her hands, one of her favorites. "It's a compact 9 mm pistol, small enough to carry it concealed," she went on. "The reason it's my favorite is because you can use larger round magazines than the standard." She held it up, removing the magazine and putting it back inside. "There's one in my glove department, trunk, and strapped under the table in the entryway of my house."

 _Why did she share all the locations?_ He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"It's a good one for you; though, I'm going to see if I can get you a .22 or .45."

"Why?" He lifted the Smith & Wesson she had him load and unload, remove the safety, and familiarize himself with it.

"They're bigger for your large hands." She placed the gun on the table, watching him. "That's a good one for you, bigger than the rest. Let's start with this one and work up to that one. You need to get used to the recoil."

Edward nodded and went through the same steps with the Glock as she had gone through with the Smith & Wesson.

She indicated it wasn't her first time practicing in the area. There were several large rocks and boulders with pits from bullets, and a few targets left in the trees he hadn't seen when they came at night. She showed him which targets to aim for, and set up empty cans of soda on top of an old fallen tree, scarred from her practice.

"Right now, we'll be working on hitting the general area of the target." She had him put down the gun so he could focus on her instructions. "Next will be accuracy. Eventually, we'll work up to moving targets. Then, learning to accurately aim while _you_ _'re_ in motion."

"This sounds like a lot of work."

She rolled her eyes and had him pick up the 9 mm, nudging him up to the line she marked in the forest floor with orange spray paint.

"Why are guys so lazy?" She laughed a little.

Edward wanted to hear more of her laughter, because his head was not processing well all they'd learned. Being in her presence took his mind off the bullshit; even though, a part of him wondered if he'd be neck deep in shit if it weren't for her.

 _It isn't as though she wants this shit either._

The difference was that Bella had been prepared to learn her suspicions were right. She'd dealt with those kinds of people before, but not Edward. It was perfectly normal to have doubts and questions, but confirming them was much harder to process than he realized.

Edward felt her hand land on his arm, startling him. But he didn't want her to see, and he turned away.

"Hey, try to focus on this and only this. It will help get your mind off other things, even if only for a while."

Bella wasn't the type to sugarcoat shit, not even when Edward needed the lies.

How did she know he was lost in his head? He looked at her then; her eyes appeared darker under the setting sun. She shifted onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, soft and simple, and something he needed more than sugarcoated lies. It reminded him of why he was there: to learn how to protect the people he cared for.

"Okay, let's do this."

She offered him a smile, going over everything again, despite his protests. "You can never be too safe when it comes to this shit, Edward. You wouldn't want to shoot that pretty dick of yours off because you forgot to put the safety back on. Right?"

Bella had a point, and he couldn't help shuddering at the mere thought of what she said.

He positioned himself in front of her as instructed, ready to strike. After a few corrections on his posture and the way his hand and fingers folded around the gun, she stood directly behind him. He felt her breath along his neck, causing things to stir south of his waist. Her chest was tight against his back, and he knew she had to be on her toes again to see over his shoulder.

"Relax your shoulders." Her hands settled gently on his shoulder blades. "Inhale, and at the end of your exhale, shoot."

Edward did what she said, cursing when his first shot went too far to the left.

"Don't close one eye; that doesn't help for shit for beginners." Again, she tried to get him to relax and backed away for him to try again. "Go for it."

Edward missed, but it was much closer than the first time. He placed the safety, shaking out his right shoulder. "No wonder you said to relax, and this is the smaller gun."

She nodded, and once again, worked on his posture before he tried again. A couple more pointers and he tried again, hitting the bullseye just inside the first outer circle on his fifth attempt.

"Hell, yes." He tried again, and it wasn't until his seventh shot that he hit damn close to the middle of the target. "Can I try a can now?"

"Let's go for precision." She pointed to an empty can of strawberry soda. "Try that one."

He did, but ended up hitting the empty glass bottle of whiskey instead. He cursed, and after the third time, he finally knocked the strawberry can from the log. "I'm going to need some more practice; that looked like more of a graze."

"That magazine is empty." This time she asked him to reload the gun with another clip. He did his best to remember how, and managed to do it with little help.

"I want to see you in action." He handed her the gun with the safety on and put up more targets for her.

Bella smiled as he walked over, hovering behind her as she rolled her shoulders. She looked so fucking calm and collected, while his hands shook a bit during the entire process. In a snap, her hands lifted and shot all twelve targets set up with deadly accuracy. It wasn't until she kept shooting after emptying the clip into the log that he knew something was wrong.

Edward stepped slowly from behind her and moved closer to her side. The blank look in her eyes scared the fuck out of him, so he carefully placed his hand on her arm, lowering the gun until it pointed at the ground.

She was still shooting.

"Bella." He removed the weapon from her tight grip and put on the safety as a precaution. He placed it on the table, his attention on her. "Bella."

She exhaled sharply, her eyes widening as if she'd woken up from a nightmare. Her focus remained on him, her hand settling on his chest. "Kiss me."

"Fucking gladly." He wanted to do whatever he could to keep her there with him. He cradled her face, unable to ignore the need in her eyes.

Their lips met softly at first, working up into something far harder than either of them anticipated. The need, the sheer desire between them exploded; their hands pulled away at their clothes, seeking warm skin. His mouth teased her nipples, while her teeth grazed his shoulders, and her nails bit into his back. Somehow, they stumbled to the back of her truck, where he had enough sense to find something soft for her to sit on.

"Are you sure?" He wanted no regrets between them.

Bella slipped her fingers inside her jeans, pulling out a pocket full of Trojans. As if she knew he'd get caught up in the moment. They worked together to pull her pants off, tossing them aside.

"Fuck." His voice was rough against her neck, as he took the strip of condoms from between her fingers. He made quick work of sliding one over his cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, her mouth tugging lightly on his earlobe. He mimicked her brand of torture, a sweet whisper of his name on her lips when he slipped inside her.

Their mutual groans were caught between kisses; an urgency taking over as the sky darkened from a soft purple to an ominous gray. Her hands tugged on his hair, as his hips thrust harder and faster, her legs tight around his waist. Her heels bounced off the back of his thighs until she adjusted enough to take him deeper.

Edward fucking loved it, dropping his forehead on her shoulder, his hands spanning across her back to keep her chest tight against his. Their labored breaths skimmed over slick skin as her body clenched around him, seconds before he thrust deep, spilling inside her.

They held each other, as a soft rain did little to cool the heat still lingering between them.

Edward suddenly went rigid, enveloping her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her fingers brushing his inner thigh and stirring his lust again.

"I just remembered something." He had to clear his throat, looking around them as darkness fell. "Aren't you being followed by your uncle's people?"

Bella's eyes widened, then she started laughing, not stopping as she kept her private bits hidden with his help. "I hope he doesn't report what he just saw."

"So, if your dad tries to kill me the next time I see him, I'll know why." Edward helped her get dressed, sending a glare in every direction just in case.

Little did they know, the agent assigned to protect her hadn't reported in for hours.


	25. The Esteemed Mayor

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Esteemed Mayor**

* * *

After Bella and Edward checked in with a quick phone call, Charlie and Carlisle continued to discuss their options, trying to come up with a plan. It had to work out so it would send all the key players to prison and allow their families to leave town.

"What's keeping you here, Charlie?" Carlisle asked. He was watching a man he always would consider a friend, immediately construct a wall between them. "You can tell me the truth. You owe me that much."

Charlie glanced toward Esme, reluctantly nodding in agreement. "Harry should be moved into a home in the next week or so. The Council agreed to help Sue, but only because Harry had been a valuable and well-respected member. I'd pack up everything we wanted to take, including Sue, Leah, Bella, and Seth and be gone the following day."

"Why? Give me a reason why you'd stay."

" _He_ made it real clear that if I tried to leave he'd put a hefty price on our heads."

Carlisle cursed and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt as if he aged twenty years since the accident, likely before then, too. Being on the run, always looking over your shoulder, was no way to live. "Why is it important to keep you here?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence that he chose to move his base of operations here? They can't afford for an outsider to be transferred to my position, and we both know Mark ain't Chief material."

Carlisle understood, and it made sense. "They're already aware there are a few federal agencies who would love to bring the organization down, and they could easily put an agent into a new opening at the local Sheriff's station."

"Exactly. The asshole knows if I'm still acting Chief, holding Bella's well-being over my head, he's safe. And that's why my brother hasn't moved in on the organization like he wants. Marcus would never come in guns blazing with us in the crossfire and without more proof."

Carlisle wanted to hit something. "We know exactly what _he's_ done. How can you not have proof by now?"

Charlie shook his head. "You know it, I know it, but it doesn't mean anything can be proved. I have eyes on me always, and anytime I tried to stakeout an area after receiving a tip, they were there to greet me and insist I leave. The prick loves reminding me of the arrangement."

Charlie tugged on his hair, reminiscent of their Army days. "He knows I'll look the other way if I catch any of his people doing something illegal. It's the price I'm paying to keep my daughter safe."

His dignity, his pride, his morals, Charlie compromised it all to protect his child.

Carlisle looked over to his wife and felt an unbelievable pressure on his chest; an ache he couldn't blame a heart condition on. She didn't deserve to pay for their past mistakes. Neither did Charlie's children nor his own son.

"Your daughter needs to get out of town, Charlie." Carlisle had to stop to sip on some water, suddenly parched. Between the stress of the situation, his wife, and the pain medications, he didn't feel like himself. "We know they won't touch Sue and her kids on the reservation; they're too well protected there. Get her out, and I'll do the same with my family, then we can bring them down without worrying about those we love the most."

"Charles is aware of his place here, Carlisle." The voice at the door was deeper than expected; the new visitor had his hands clasped behind his back. Dressed in a fancy three-piece suit, _he_ commanded respect the second he stepped into a room. He lost their respect the day he had cost the lives of their brothers-in-arms for greed and power.

"Mayor Stanley." Charlie's words so filled with hate they practically dripped from his lips like black tar. "What are you doing here?"

The Mayor grinned what Carlisle would consider a car salesman smile, a touch arrogant and slimy. His dark brown hair was perfectly styled, peppered with grays throughout. His blue eyes were as cold as steel; they didn't hold a trace of warmth.

Once a upon a time, Carlisle and Charlie had admired the sonuvabitch, and thought having the man's deadly look on their side would prove useful against their enemies. Instead, he used his position and commanding stare to make himself an exorbitantly rich man, at the cost of many lives. Other than The Seniors, Charlie, and Carlisle, no one knew he was the one calling the shots from the top, and he had been from the very beginning.

The Mayor stepped fully inside the room, as if he'd been invited, pulling out his cell phone to text something, keeping them waiting. In an almost bored tone, he finally continued without looking up. "I dropped by to pay a visit to our esteemed new doctor, of course."

The Mayor walked closer to the foot of the bed, finally meeting Carlisle's gaze. "And his lovely wife, Esme. How is she doing? Well, I hope." The practiced words fell flat, and turned ugly the second his lips twitched into a sinister snarl.

"As well as you'd expect, considering the _accident_ we were in."

The Mayor tsked, as if speaking to a child or even an insubordinate. "Carlisle, I had hoped we could come to an understanding now. You help my people, play doctor to the hicks of this town during the day, but at night, if I should need your expertise, you come like the obedient little solider you are."

Charlie was on his feet, his hand on his gun holstered to his hip. "Back off." His dark gaze was on Stanley's hand resting on Carlisle's cast. "Now."

The Mayor tutted disapprovingly, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I see. Then let me make something clear, Carlisle. If you're not working for me, I expect you to stay out of the way. Anything other than complete compliance and I'll make your lives miserable."

He walked toward the exit, turning his back on them, entirely aware they could do nothing since hospital staff watched them outside the glass wall of the room.

"You know what I'm capable of, Charlie." At the door, he faced them once again, smirking. The discoloration of the whites of his eyes made him look every bit the predator. "And now you know, Carlisle. Stay out of my way."

The Mayor left quickly, moving confidently down the hall, waving and stopping to greet the locals.

"Fuck." Carlisle felt sucker-punched, his mouth agape, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What is it?" Charlie calmed down enough to settle back in a chair.

"He's dying."

Charlie cursed, demanding an explanation, whistling when Carlisle answered, "All I know is his time's limited."

"I'm scared to think what a dying man like him would do if he gets angry." Charlie shook his head.

 _Anything, to go out with a boom,_ Carlisle thought. "Exactly."

* * *

Marcus McCarty stared at his phone, willing it to ring. Jared was over two hours late in checking in. Thankfully, a second agent had already confirmed Bella and her boyfriend were safe at her house. He called the agent again and cursed when it went straight to voice mail.

The agents he had watching his "too smart for her own good" niece around the clock all said the same thing about her. She kept them on their toes, always slipping past them or fucking with their phones or such.

Marcus dialed the agent watching his brother's house.

"Sir." The agent cleared his throat. His eyes remained on the two-story house, watching as the two teens carefully checked every room before settling to watch television in the living room. Smart fucking kids, too smart. The girl could end up six feet under if she continued to play games with the organization they were working hard to topple.

"My brother is on the way home, go check on the last location Jared checked in from..." Marcus repeated the last known coordinates. "Are you sure the kids are inside?"

"Yeah, they're watching television, and I heard them ordering a pizza."

"Then go. They should be safe."

* * *

Mike Newton watched as a gold Toyota pulled away from the curb down the street from Bella's house. It was all lit up, but he had a feeling Bella and Edward weren't in the house any longer. If they were intending to meet him, they were on a trail leading from Bella's backyard to a creek.

He lifted his phone to his ear, wishing he didn't need to make the call. "They're waiting for me."

"Good job, Son." His father chuckled, a chilling sound. "I never thought you'd have the balls to do it. You were always such a pussy. Then again, there are lives on the line. That's why you agreed to do this."

"You've given me no choice!" Mike pounded on his steering wheel, hating his father to the point he pictured killing him a thousand and one ways.

It was only a scare; that was it. Mike had to remind himself of that, because if he hadn't complied with his father's request, Bella or her father would end up in the hospital, fighting for their life. He couldn't allow that to happen.

 _They_ _'re only scaring her_ , he reminded himself again.

"Enough, Michael! As agreed, my men will only scare them, enough to keep them from causing any trouble."

Besides defending herself against Garrett and Eric, she had done nothing that they were aware of; Mike had made sure of that. Why was his old man so determined to hurt Bella?

The call ended without another word, causing blood to rage through Mike, fast enough to make him dizzy. More than ever, Mike was determined to make sure his father and the rest of the organization burned in hell, including the illustrious ringleader, The Mayor.

They honestly thought no one knew the truth. It would be their downfall.

* * *

"I'm happy you can listen to reason." Edward's fingers tightened around Bella's for a moment. They left a lot of lights on in the house, including the living room television, hoping they wouldn't be followed by Bella's protection detail.

"I don't trust Mike and you're right, we should take some precaution."

"What was that? Can you repeat that? I was r…"

She shoved him playfully, making him laugh. "As I was saying, leaving a note for my dad was a good idea. We need to hurry though; your dad is expecting you at the hospital."

Edward helped Bella over a log blocking the trail. "Let's hope whatever Mike has to say will be worth this bullshit." He fingered the hole in his jacket created by a wayward branch.

"Aw, is my boyfriend not used to roughing it?" Her voice was all tease with a touch of snickering thrown in, not at all like the breathy quality it had when his mouth was on her.

A part of Edward felt like a complete dick for taking her in the back of her truck; the other liked that it was spur of the moment. Up until the last few weeks, his life was planned down to the minute. Not so much anymore. Bella had never been something he could've planned for, even now. Whatever happened with the bullshit in this town, he hoped they'd be together.

"Boyfriend?"

One word was all it took to silence Bella's laughter. He didn't have to look at her to know she was probably blushing, something rather rare. Before he could ease her worry, she tugged on his hand until they came to a stop and motioned to be quiet. Had she heard something?

"What is it?"

She shushed him, just as Edward heard a breaking twig far off to the right of where they stood. The moment they stopped, so did the sound of someone following them. Instinct told Edward they were no longer alone.

Was it Mike? Why would he sneak up on them?

Edward watched as Bella pulled out a gun; her eyes locked on his, as she eased off the safety.

Chicago was looking a hundred times safer. Despite that, Edward wanted to be by Bella's side.


	26. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Betrayal**

* * *

Charlie sat behind his desk in his office down at the police station; awareness prickled his senses. Something was wrong, and he felt it bone deep, sending warning bells in his head. He tried to shake off the feeling of being watched, while not allowing his anxiety to send him into a state of panic.

It was time to get his daughter to look at the video surveillance and computer network in the building. He didn't trust anyone but her with it. Having her come in, to work on their server and network, would not go unnoticed by the organization. If they knew how capable and lethal she was with a computer… It was too risky.

He couldn't do much about her abilities, as most of it flew over his head. He couldn't stop her either; she always found a way to go around him. Bella had even impressed his brother Marcus with her ability to crack the firewalls his team had set up the previous month.

If Bella were anyone else other than his niece, Marcus would've recruited her. For now, he kept his niece's ability to himself.

Charlie knew he straddled a thin line, all to keep his daughter safe. He wasn't stupid enough to trust Stanley would keep his word on staying away from Bella. One day, she could push someone in the organization too far. They wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He had to convince her to take a step back, to hold off on her plans for a while longer.

He had backup plans as a precaution, and ones he wouldn't likely walk away from—but all that mattered was Bella's safety.

His brother Marcus kept insisting Charlie allow more of his people to keep an eye on everyone. The town was too small; anyone new would be suspicious and their backgrounds thoroughly searched by the organization. A few agents' covers were blown within days of moving into town; one was gone within four hours.

Charlie checked the time; Bella was likely heading to the hospital to meet up with Carlisle and Esme. He had one or two people watching from inside the hospital, and they'd notify him when she arrived or left.

He still wasn't sure about Edward, but he saw something in boy's eyes the day they met. Edward Cullen would do anything for Bella; though, in a way, it could be a problem. If she had him wrapped around her little finger, Edward could go along with anything she wanted him to do. If he were the type to stand up and fight for her safety, Bella would push him away if it meant she'd get justice for her brother and Charlotte.

 _What the fuck were you thinking?_ Charlie tugged on his hair, ignoring the alarms still clanging in his head. Why had he called Carlisle? Now they could both lose their children.

"Fuck." Charlie wanted to send Bella away again; so far from home, she couldn't find a way back. Marcus knew someone on the family's payroll watched her every move and would follow her. That kind of information made Charlie nervous.

There was the possibility she'd have to face whatever monsters watching her on her own, if he sent her away. She escaped the FBI surveillance while she lived with his cousin, and they hadn't noticed for at least two hours. What if, whomever the organization had watching her, had caught her alone then?

The possibilities threatened to send him into an early grave.

Shocked, angry, and scared were only the tip of the emotional roller coaster Charlie was on for the last two years. For now, Marcus could track her movements in Forks, thanks to her protection detail and someone inside of the organization.

In the end, it hardly mattered. His hands were tied. He could not pack up Bella and send her away. No matter how much he ached to do so.

Seconds before Bella called him earlier to tell him she was home, someone sent him a chilling message. Though the caller had disguised his or her voice, the message made it clear: if Charlie tried sending Bella away again, he'd have to bury his daughter next to his son.

Charlie's hands shook as he tried to pull up his email; his breath shuddering out of him unevenly.

 _I need to calm the hell down._

He took three deep breaths, the shake in his hands subsiding; though, anxiety still plagued his mind. The call made him realize they had to make a move sooner rather than later. The longer they waited to bring them all down, the chances the organization would go after his baby girl and Carlisle's boy. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Determined to meet with Marcus, Charlie started an encrypted email Bella had set up months earlier. After typing up the coded message, he reread it twice, and just before, he hit 'send,' his cell phone pinged.

The alert was for a text message from an unknown number. He felt his face instantly blanch as he read the words on the screen, and his hands started to shake again.

 **Go home now. I had no choice. It was either scare her now, or scare her permanently. Sorry.**

As he armed himself, he sent a quick message to his brother, asking if he had someone watching the kids as the house.

His phone rang almost instantly, sending his anxiety up several notches. "Charlie, I had to pull him off Bella to check on Jared. He hadn't checked in for hours."

"Fuck!" Charlie quickly explained the situation, calling his daughter on another line, only for it to go straight to voice mail. Marcus started barking out orders on the other side of line, but they wouldn't be able to reach the house for at least fifteen minutes.

Charlie's heart clenched hard in his chest, as he ran out of the building with others in the office calling after him. He didn't have time to explain, nor did he trust any of them anymore.

* * *

Deputy Mark Williams watched Charlie run out the front doors as if the place were on fire. Then again, the Chief would make sure everyone was safe before leaving. Whatever caused Charlie to leave in such a hurry, he didn't bother to answer the questions the rest of the staff called out. Williams would bet his pension it had to do with Charlie's troublesome daughter.

The girl would send Charlie to an early grave.

Mark waited a few minutes before heading to the break room to place a call, not wanting to be overheard. Maybe Garrett Senior would find Charlie's sudden departure useful information.

He could use the money for a new set of golf clubs.

* * *

Garrett Sr. awaited news from the men sent out to rough up Charlie's daughter. However, he was in the middle of an unexpected dinner with the man who would make the organization an exorbitant amount of money.

When Garrett Sr.'s cell phone rang shrill in his jacket pocket, his guest arched a dark eyebrow. The man was clearly upset by the interruption. He thought it was disrespectful to take calls during a meal.

"I must take this call, since it concerns a certain _package_."

His guest's gaze narrowed and went instantly cold, but Garrett Sr. excused himself from the table with a slight bow to his guest, who watched him with too observant, glacial eyes. For a man from his country, he had extraordinary eye color, contrasting against his dark skin. He often wore sunglasses to mask the easily distinguishable trait.

The moment Garrett Sr. stepped away, his dinner guest snapped his fingers for one of his men to join him. They whispered among themselves, making his palms sweat. He had no doubt, if necessary, the man would kill him for not delivering Isabella Swan as promised. He would not appreciate any harm to the girl.

 _Damn him and his interest in her; she could ruin everything._

"What is it?" He listened to the bumbling deputy and checked his watch to see if his suspicions were right. The timing of Charlie's departure was too exact to the arrival of their men to meet up with the girl.

Now he had to call the others in for an emergency meeting, where they would decide if Michael Newton's life was forfeit.

Garrett Sr.'s dinner guest would not take his sudden need to leave well. In fact, he would find it insulting. He called his son Garrett to check in on Newton, who had sent men to teach Miss Swan a lesson; a meeting Michael had set up to prove his loyalty to the families.

It was clear now he'd betrayed them by warning Charlie of their plan.

Would Charlie be too late to protect his daughter from harm? Was the sniveling shit Michael already running for his life? It was best to put an end to the dinner meeting and find out.


	27. Raining Lead

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Raining Lead**

* * *

 _Was it Mike? Why would he sneak up on them?_

 _Edward watched as Bella pulled out a gun; her eyes locked on his, as she eased off the safety._

 _Chicago was looking a hundred times safer. Despite that, Edward wanted to be by Bella's side._

* * *

Bella held a finger to her lips as the forest seemed to close in from all sides. The sun had set only an hour before, but deep in the forest it could've been midnight with how dark it was around them.

Edward could only see a few feet in front of him, fearing he'd lose Bella in the dark. He carefully laid his hand on her, so not to startle her, and gently took her elbow. For a little added stability to her stance, he pulled her body against his chest.

Bella lifted her gun and pointed it toward the area where the crunch of twigs and leaves had come from. Edward's stomach churned at the fact she was standing in front of him. It should be the other way around, but she made it clear for him to stay behind her.

Logic kept him from reacting by instinct, because he knew she was better with a gun, especially at night.

Someone had followed them into the forest, likely armed, and probably had no issue with taking a life.

A buzz-like sound ahead of them helped them pinpoint a location even better, giving them a target. One Bella didn't waste, sending two bullets in the direction, just off the mark to scare them. A shout had Bella and Edward crouching and moving away. Shooting also gave away their position, each of them refusing to be a target.

They circled closer to the men, which they likely wouldn't anticipate.

"Yeah," someone said aloud. It was still from the same direction, as if they wanted to be heard.

Edward figured the buzz they heard earlier was a phone call from the gunman's boss. Which one of the assholes in the organization sent him?

"I got the little bitch and her pussy-whipped boy toy pinned against a fallen tree."

Bella had to hold Edward back from moving or saying shit. She looked at him, smiling.

What had her smiling at a moment like that?

Their current situation was no laughing matter, but Bella pointed to their last position, the one the asshole said they were pinned against. They weren't anywhere near it. She picked up a small rock, handing it to Edward, mimicking to throw it toward the fallen tree.

Edward did as she asked, wondering what it would cause the asshole with an itchy trigger finger to do.

The asshole on the phone fired four times toward the sound, though a bit off.

The gunman had given his position away again. Bella held up her gun toward the gunman, but didn't fire. Her eyes narrowed, searching the area around them. She held up two fingers and shrugged.

Could there be anyone else out there?

"What was that, boss?" The cocky asshole continued to talk, as if he had little reason to be afraid.

Bella might have missed, but she'd been close.

"Aw, come on, man, you're taking away my fun." A few seconds passed, before the dick continued. "Fine, I'll give them your message."

Bella and Edward remained in their position, low to the ground, but loose enough for Bella to have breathing room to aim or if they had to run. The silence continued, stretching around them. Where was all the noise typical of a northwestern forest? Nothing moved or made a sound, making the hair on the back of Edward's neck stand on end.

Bella held up her finger again, as if he were stupid enough to give their position away.

She wasn't too far off, though; the stillness and the lack of sound ate away at his confidence, making his anxiety rush through him. He itched to move, to shout, to cover her with his body to protect her. If he got up and ran as fast as he could away from Bella, maybe she'd survive by him drawing the gunman's fire.

"Fuck." It was all breath, against his ear. Did Bella realize how close he was to losing it?

Edward's skin crawled at the need to move. Something bit at his hand, and he almost hissed at the contact. On his wrist, he saw Bella's fingers tracing a shape on his palm. Why did her touch border on painful?

He looked up to her face, her lips moving, but silent. "Breathe," she mouthed.

Fuck, he was spiraling toward a full-blown panic attack, and she recognized it. He nodded, feeling like a fucking failure. What made him think he could ever protect her?

"Bella, I don't have a lot of time. Seems like The Chief is on his way home, then again…" He didn't bother finishing; the threat was implied in his rough, underused laughter.

Bella's eyes widened as the asshole's words became clear, her breathing harsh against Edward's cheek.

Edward gently covered her mouth and shook his head, finally providing some source of help. She couldn't panic; there would be time for that later.

"I'm going to make this real clear, stay out of our business and you live. If there's anything that tells us you're still sticking your nose into shit you shouldn't, your father is dead. Your fuckboy is dead. His parents are dead. Your cousin, the football player, and the one too stupid to listen like you. I won't kill him, though; I'll just cut off his legs and make him watch while I rape his girlfriend."

Bella swallowed, her eyes going from scared to a deadly calm that worried Edward to the core. It was a look that said if anything the asshole said happened, she'd stop at nothing to destroy them all. Her eyes closed, and though he could no longer see them, he knew she wanted to kill the bastard while she had the chance.

Edward realized he was the only reason why she wouldn't take care of the asshole right then. She was willing to risk herself, but not Edward.

 _What a fucking pair they made._

"I know you're out there, sweetheart. I can smell the sex on you. Maybe I'll have your boyfriend watch while I take your ass."

Edward's hand tightened around her mouth as hers gripped his arm. Each of them shook with the barely restrained rage building inside them.

"Come on, Demetri, I have feeling we'll have our fun soon."

Another laugh cracked through the tension-filled air, from right behind them.

Bella went still, and realization hit Edward hard. She might have thought someone else was with the first asshole, but she had no fucking idea he'd been so close all along. He passed their position near the hallowed-out tree, but gave no indication he had seen them.

"You're right. The bitch is too nosy for her own good." Demetri waved his gun around. "I give it another week or so before she can't help herself."

"Then she'll be gagging for it." Both gunmen laughed as Demetri joined the first, and quick as lighting, they each aimed their weapons toward Edward and Bella.

"Run!" she hissed, grabbing Edward's hand. They sprinted toward the fallen tree, and dove behind it. Edward pulled her under him as bullets followed milliseconds after them, hitting the tree with a deadly force. His ears rang and roared as his blood spiked with adrenaline and fear.

Chest to chest with Bella, Edward felt her heart race hard against his own.

"Fuck, please, please." Bella covered her ears with her hands, her eyes scrunched closed. Tears fell from her eyes, lingering on her cheeks, falling into her hair and to the ground.

The shots stopped as fast they started, but Bella refused to move yet. They waited for what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes, until the crunch of leaves and twigs alerted them of their departure.

Edward couldn't move, words lodging in his throat.

In silence, they dusted themselves off after several minutes. Edward still felt dirty, covered in sweat that stank of fear. The words _useless_ , _pathetic_ , and _fucked_ rattle around in his head.

They headed toward her house with caution, barely touching, in the dark. The inches between their arms felt as wide as a canyon, one he didn't think he wanted to cross.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

The house appeared ahead, a bright beacon of safety, but doubt clouded Edward's vision and thoughts. How safe was it? For how long?

Losing his best friend to drugs and a vindictive ex-girlfriend nearly killed him. Bella already invaded his every thought, his dreams, and his nightmares. Any deeper a connection and there would be nothing left if he lost her.

 _If? Try when._

The back door of her house banged open, startling the hell out of Edward. He found himself frozen as Charlie lifted a shotgun toward them as they stumbled from the darkness.

Bella called out to her father, brushing past Edward.

Edward's heart plummeted to his stomach when he saw it. Bella's jacket was his focus. Along the top of her right arm, was a singed hole. Absently, he fingered it, oblivious to Bella and Charlie's conversation.

He wanted to believe the tear was just a snag, but blood had already started to seep through.

"You've been shot!" Charlie's voice seemed to echo around them, his words finally reaching through the fog in Edward's mind.

"It's only a graze, Dad."

It was the calm she put in her voice that trigged Edward's next reaction.

"Fuck this." Edward dropped his hand from Bella's arm, pushing past Charlie and her. "Fuck all of this shit."

"Edward?" Bella's arm stretched out toward him, her fingers almost brushing his. She flinched, the "graze" likely pulling at her skin.

Edward couldn't look her in the eye; if he did, he'd probably say, _"Stay the fuck away from me!"_

"Hey." Charlie grabbed Edward's shoulder.

Edward pushed off his hand. "Go fuck yourself."

Charlie looked about ready to punch him, and fuck if Edward didn't want him to, just for putting the look on Bella's face.

"Let him go." Edward heard her say as he walked toward the front of her house, his car still in her garage. "He has more chance of surviving without being with me."

Her father sighed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Edward froze as she laughed, colder than anything he ever heard from her, her following words just as chilling. "Don't you know, Daddy? Loving me can kill you."

Edward swallowed hard and made it the garage, starting up his car. As he pulled out of the driveway, he chanced a glance at the living room window, where he knew she'd be watching, and he was right.

There was no hint of sadness in her eyes or a frown on her lips. Gone was the light he'd seen only hours before while they moved together, when he was inside her.

It seemed a lifetime ago.

Bella blinked and let the curtain close, shutting him out. Edward knew in that moment, by walking away, he killed what little hope she had left.

And her trust.


	28. Half-Cocked

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Half-Cocked**

* * *

The moment Bella heard the rumble of Edward's engine as he drove away, she ran for the sanctuary of her room. Her eyes stung as she took two stairs at a time, desperate to be alone.

"Bella," her father called out from the living room.

Scrambling to get away from him, from her own thoughts, her shin hit the front of the last stair, making her stumble. The pain was minimal in comparison to the one in her chest. No matter how much she told herself losing Edward was for the best, it hurt so much.

Why did she let him in? She couldn't help herself. He was so beautiful to her, flaws and all.

Bella felt her father's arms curl around her, lifting her easily from the landing.

"I have you," he whispered.

She shuddered with the power it took for her to keep her emotions contained. She didn't want her father to see. Pain wasn't something her father was unfamiliar with, having buried a son. She didn't want to add to his burden.

"I'm sorry." She choked on her own words, curling around her pillow as he settled her on the bed.

Edward's scent seemed to linger around her, and the pain increased.

"I'm sorry for making everything worse, Dad."

Her father said nothing for a while, but he eventually asked, "Will you go now?"

She wanted to tell him she'd leave, but it would be a lie. He was all she had; she needed him.

"Never mind." Her father sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I will as soon as Edward and his parents leave." Bella felt the truth in her words, surprising herself.

She started to form another plan. She had hacked the hospital's network earlier, and knew that Esme's doctor insisted she be transferred to Seattle in two days, maybe less. Edward wouldn't stay in the fucking town without his parents, and nothing else would hold him there anymore.

She didn't hate him, even if he had broken every unspoken promise they made to each other.

"You will?" Her father looked so surprised.

Bella would've laughed if the pain hadn't been ready to burst from her chest.

She'd leave for a while, to ease her father's worry, but she'd sneak back through the Reservation. She'd continue monitoring the comings and goings of the organization. She had allies as the Rez, and even a few willing to give her a hand. Her father wouldn't find out for a long time, hopefully after she destroyed the organization.

A sob suddenly escaped her father, his eyes closed tightly. It sounded like relief seemed to pour out of him, but also sad.

She felt horrible for her half-truth, wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted."

"They won't let you leave." His words were a whisper. "The ma…" As if he had said too much, he tried again. "They won't let me."

"I know the Mayor is at the top." She realized she shouldn't have said that when her father stumbled to his feet.

"How-How do you know?" His hands tugged on his hair, pacing the little space she had between her closet and the window. "Does anyone else know?"

"Edward doesn't." She shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest. Why did it hurt to say his name? "I suspected for a while, though."

"What? How?" Charlie shook his head. "Other than The Seniors, no one else fucking knows. What gave him away?"

"I didn't figure it out until today, actually." She pulled out a notebook from the nook under her windowsill, flipping through the pages until she held up a diagram with all the players involved. "I knew there had to be someone else. The Seniors are too greedy and would have already tried to kill one another by now, considering there're no blood ties. To me that indicated someone else was keeping them in check."

"What led you to think it was Stanley?"

"He was the only one with as much power as the others, and he made you twitch. Then there's the fact he and his family moved in shortly before The Seniors."

"Fuck!" Her father normally never cussed, but she knew if he was scared or angry enough, he lost all sense of composure. His head whipped around the room, his hands frantically searching for bugs or wires.

"I check the house all the time, and when I'm here, I jam any signal as a precaution. Except for our phones, just in case."

Her father stood before her, his face almost completely flushed in color. Sweat beaded across his brow, a vein visible in his anger. "Do you have any idea how much bigger the target has become on your back?"

"If it means the one on yours and Edward's is smaller, I don't give a flying fuck." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Until that moment, she had never been afraid of her father. Afraid _for_ him, all the fucking time, but she never feared him.

Taking two strides toward her, he grabbed her by the arms, lifting her up and shaking her. "Don't you say that," he roared in her face. Angry tears slid down his cheeks. Her brain felt like it rattled against her skull. "I can't lose you, too!"

"You're hurting me." She closed her eyes, unable to bear the anguish in her father's eyes. "Let me go."

He shook her again, making the pain on her arm scream. "Never."

She fell against the bed as he pushed her away, and she heard her bedroom door slam behind him. It wasn't until she heard the key in the lock that she realized what he intended to do. She ran to the door, tugging at the knob. "Dad! You can't lock me in here!"

"Watch me." He grunted as he broke the key in the lock to prevent her from picking it. "I love you, Bella."

She listened to the sound of his footsteps running down the stairs, the front door slamming closed not long after. "Oh God, no!" She scrambled toward the window, watching as her father made his way toward his cruiser, armed with his shotgun and an assault rifle. "No! Daddy!"

She had to stop him.

The door wouldn't budge after a few kicks. She dialed her uncle, begging him to do something, even though he was miles away. She was desperate to save her father, the only person who loved her despite how hard she made it, the only person she trusted.

Pulling her gun from the small of her back, she shot at her door until fragments of wood cut into her face. She ignored the sting as she nearly stumbled down the stairs, running outside to her truck. The moment she caught sight of it, she fell to her knees, screaming.

All four tires had been slashed.

* * *

Carlisle laid his hand on his son's head. He'd slept where he sat, clutching the side of the hospital bed. "Edward."

Edward murmured Bella's name; his face twisted in torment.

Carlisle recognized his son's pain, wondering if something happened. It was the only explanation for the late hour visit and the anguish in his voice. He looked toward his wife, taking in the steady beat on the machine beside her bed. She was still stable.

"Bella!" Edward sat straight up, grasping his chest as if he could barely breathe.

Carlisle grabbed his son's flailing arms and tried to soothe him. "Edward, calm down. You're visiting me in the hospital—remember? You fell asleep."

"Where?" Looking confused, Edward's brow furrowed as he took in his surroundings. "Where's Bella?"

"Is that the Chief's daughter?"

Edward closed his eyes, keeping Carlisle from the emotion deep within them. His lips pursed, his jaw clenched, and his hands lifted to tug on his hair, the pain plain on his face. "I don't know where she is either."

Carlisle waited, there had to be more to the statement. If Bella were in trouble, Charlie would've sent someone to get them to safety.

"I don't care where she is." Edward shrugged, blatantly lying. His eyes opened, and no matter how hard he tried to hide the pain he was in, it was there.

"Ah, did you have a lover's spat." Carlisle tried humor, hoping to lighten the mood and get his son to open to him.

"Try two men followed us in the woods and shot at us." The words delivered so flatly, Carlisle didn't know if he was joking. It could be very real.

"What?"

As if he realized what he said, Edward shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing, I'm kidding. Too much television, I think."

Carlisle realized then that his son had spoken the truth of what happened, but didn't want to worry him. Edward was also running scared. He'd done the same when James started heading toward a path he couldn't follow. Not that Carlisle blamed him, having someone shoot at them would scare anyone.

The Mayor had promised to stay away from the kids. Had he sent someone to scare him off to prove a point? Deep down, Carlisle had expected it.

"Edward."

His son looked away, toward his mother, his jaw tightening farther. "Don't bother, even if I wanted to beg her to take me back…" Edward looked at him again, shaking his head. "Which I don't, I know she'd tell me to fuck off."

"Why would she?"

Edward chuckled, tugging angrily at his hair. "To protect me."

Carlisle nodded, unsure of what to say. If he asked him to clarify, how was he supposed to remain aloof? The truth would have to come out sooner than he and Charlie ever expected.

He realized his grave error. He didn't seem a bit surprised by what Edward had said. Would his son realize it later?

A commotion outside the room drew their attention to the glass wall and into the hall. A young man came barreling toward them, his build and coloring made him think of Charlie's family. His brother? No, he wasn't Marcus, too young.

Edward stood up from his chair so fast it fell to the floor. "Emmett, what are you doing here?" His hand reached for his phone, as if he already knew the answer.

"Have you seen Bella?"

Edward checked his phone, hoping for a message from Bella. "I saw her and her dad almost two hours ago. Why?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, anxiety clear in his body language. "I came out for a visit, planned to wash clothes and shit. When I got to the house, Bella's truck was in the driveway, but all the tires were slashed. My dad and I can't reach Charlie either."

"They wouldn't do something stupid, would they?" Admittedly, Edward felt he hardly knew Bella and her father to determine if they'd go half-cocked into the lion's den.

Emmett closed his eyes, nodding. "It looked like someone blew the lock to Bella's door, and a few of Charlie's guns are missing, too."


	29. Bloody Hands

**Chapter Twenty-Nine—Bloody Hands**

* * *

At a loss for words, Edward internally freaked the fuck out. In his mind's eye, he saw himself tug at his hair, blood roaring in his ears. What had he done? If he hadn't walked away, Bella would be with him in the hospital, visiting with his father.

"Hey." Emmett caught his attention, raising his hand to pull Edward's hand from his hair. "Did something happen when you last saw them?"

Everything spilled out of Edward's mouth in a tumbled, hurried mess. Yet, from the shock and sheer terror in his father's eyes and Emmett's gaze, he'd say they understood him. He explained the events leading up to him walking away like a fucking coward.

"Stop that shit," Emmett hissed, pointing a thick finger at Edward. "You're not a coward. You're human, so shut the fuck up, and keep going."

Edward knew Emmett was right. It wasn't the time for his usual self-deprecating bullshit.

"As you were leaving, did you see anything?" Emmett looked about ready to pull his own hair out.

"I saw her at the window, but she closed the curtain. I left right after." He allowed his head to fall back as he sat down, his eyes on the plain white ceiling. All he saw was the look on Bella's face before he pulled out of her driveway. "I drove around for a little while and ended up here." Checking his phone again, he continued. "That was almost two hours ago."

"Fuck." Emmett glanced at Edward's father and grimaced. "Sorry about that. I just don't know what else to do. My dad has people looking for them."

"Has she checked in with anybody?"

Emmett looked unsure, but answered anyway. "Bella called my dad and told him that her dad took off and locked her in her room."

"Like that would stop her." Edward shook his head, rubbing his mouth as his thoughts turned to the worst possible scenarios. "She was carrying when I left her. If he locked her in her room, she'd just shoot her way out." That explained the door to her room at least.

Carlisle didn't know what to say about recent developments. His instinct was to tell his son to pack up what he needed and leave town without looking back. He'd get himself and his wife out of the state within a day or two. Edward was headstrong, though. The second Carlisle suggested that he leave, his son would do the exact opposite. A part of him wanted to send Edward to seek Charlie's daughter, knowing she was in desperate need of help. Charlie had done everything he could to teach his daughter to defend herself, but Carlisle allowed Edward to stay innocent of their past, leaving him wholly unprepared for the current situation.

"So, she did shoot her way out of her room. At least that's better than being taken." Emmett pulled out his cell phone.

Edward and his father listened as Emmett notified his father that Bella had been without contact with anyone for approximately two hours.

Emmett's voice went up an octave. "What do you mean he hasn't checked in?" His brow tightened as his father ranted about loose cannons and fucking vendettas. "Dad, stop. When is the last time you talked to Mike?"

Edward clenched his hands into fists at Mike's name, wanting to go after the fucker for setting them up. They were supposed to meet _him,_ but instead, the fucking assholes sent them a message.

Edward caught Emmett's attention, asking him to listen. "Mike set us up earlier. He asked Bella and me to meet in private down the trail behind the house. Instead of Mike at the meeting place, two dicks showed up with itchy trigger fingers."

"You got that, Dad?" Emmett said, keeping his glacial gaze on Edward. Was Emmett upset with him?

Edward had no doubt in his mind, Bella's cousin wanted to kick his ass. The way he was feeling, even knowing it would be painful and bloody, he would deserve it. There wasn't time to fight; Bella was in trouble.

 _Bella's always in trouble._

"Keep me posted." Emmett stabbed his finger in Edward's chest, sending him back a step. "You better hope she's okay, because if she isn't, the guilt all over your face will eat away at you."

Of all the things Edward thought Emmett would say, that wasn't it.

"Bella knows what she's doing." Edward wanted to believe his words, but in all honestly, she was too close to the situation. She was just too invested in finding those who were responsible for Peter and Charlotte's murder—and on vengeance.

"She really doesn't." Emmett buried his hands in his dark hair. "Her confidence in her abilities will be her downfall. And I think my uncle has reached a breaking point."

Edward thought the same thing, and it scared the fuck out of him. "What do we do now?"

Emmett glared at him. " _We_ aren't doing anything. I'm going out to look for her. You're staying here with your dad or somewhere else public. The last thing we need is those fuckers going after you to use against her. They would do it, just to make her suffer."

Emmett turned for the door, but stopped to look at Edward's father. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and your wife. Dad wanted me to relay a message: the armed transport to the hospital in Seattle will be here at nine in the morning."

They didn't have a chance to protest or get a word in, watching as Emmett's long gait had him at the end of the hall in seconds. Edward wanted to go after him, but his father stopped him with two words.

"Your mother."

Edward's eyes closed and turned to look as his father. "I'll be here in the morning." His father nodded as if he knew exactly what he'd say. "To see you two off."

"I know."

* * *

Edward reached the parking lot in a few minutes, and only because the elevator was a piece of shit, older than his father. He ran toward his car, his keys in his hand, when he heard a terror-filled scream coming from the ER entrance.

Instinctively, he turned toward the cry, his eyes landing on a woman screaming and pointing at Bella.

Bella looked like something out of a horror movie, walking toward the automatic doors covered in blood. Nurses and a doctor flew out to meet her, but she waved them away, pointing to an unfamiliar black BMW.

It wasn't until she was surrounded by people that she started to scream.

"It's not my blood. It's not my blood."

Edward's mind finally registered the need to move, his hand reaching for his phone, dialing Emmett. He was thankful for their first brief introduction that seemed a lifetime ago when Emmett had given Edward his number.

"I found her, Emmett." He ran toward the frantic voices. "Hospital ER." The words seemed to take forever to slip through his lips, his feet pounding on the pavement to reach her. "She arrived in a black BMW."

Emmett cursed and ended the call, and Edward knew reinforcements would arrive soon.

The team of medical staff worked on the person they removed from the car, as Bella stood aside, watching the scene with blank eyes, and weaving on wobbly knees. The tips of her hair were saturated with blood; the front of her shirt was drenched with it. A splatter of it sickeningly adorned her neck. Her skin was pale white as he reached her, taking her hands in his.

The move woke Bella up again. "No, no, no, no!" she screamed, as Edward pulled her against his chest. "I don't want you to have b-blood on your hands." The rest of her words were muffled against his neck as she sagged against him, a gurney rushing past them.

Edward didn't want to look. "Who?" It was the first thing he thought to ask. He hated himself for thanking God it wasn't her fighting for her life inside the hospital, but it could be her father. _Shit._

"It's Mike."

* * *

Charlie watched the scene outside the hospital from down the street, breathing a little easier now that his daughter was safe. What a mess he had created; he'd gone half-assed, half-crazed to bring down The Mayor on his own.

Ryan Arthur Stanley, the Mayor of Forks, lived in a damn fortress. Not that it mattered to Charlie earlier; thinking rationally had gone out the window after they shot at his daughter. It was as if he lost all logic once Bella revealed she knew Stanley was on top. In that moment, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the warnings and scares became a death sentence for his baby girl.

They wheeled in Mike through the ER doors—a young man Charlie hadn't wanted to trust since the falling out with his son Peter. All the help and information Mike provided had signed Mike's death certificate, but it didn't compare to the fact he took a bullet likely intended for his daughter. Charlie helplessly watched Edward sweep Bella into his arms, her body going limp in his hold.

As her father, he should be in there with her, but she told him to stay away until authorities called him. The Mayor and his people didn't know he'd been there in his half-crazed attempt to protect his daughter, trying to find a way inside the iron gates at the Stanley estate.

Bella had erased all video surveillance evidence of him being there. Everyone had to believe he hadn't been involved, for it would put a price on his head in mere minutes, and possibly Bella's, too.

It was time to head home, for appearances' sake. "Fuck, I hate this shit," Charlie said to himself, driving away before someone caught sight of him.

By the time he reached the house, and had stepped through the front door, his phone rang.

The deputy explained about the shooting, and told Charlie he was needed since Mark had to leave early for a family emergency.

"I'll be right there."

"Chief, uh, your daughter arrived at the hospital with the victim." Charlie heard the anxiety in the young man's voice; one of the few deputies he knew wasn't on Stanley's payroll. "She wasn't hurt, but, you better come down here."

"Are you sure Bella's okay?" Charlie did his best to express his honest horror and surprise. He asked more questions, but the officer assigned with the task to call him only said to come to the hospital. He ended the call and turned for the door, only to find Emmett on the other side of it.

Charlie didn't see it coming, but he damn sure felt the fucking punch to his jaw. "You only get one, kid," Charlie said, sniffing and wincing as the pain radiated to his ear. "I got to get to the hospital."

"I'm getting her shit and taking her to Seattle."

Charlie shook his head. "They won't let us leave, Emmett. They'd be right behind us, and we'd have prices on our heads."

"Find a way to excuse her absence. I don't care. Give me a day or two, but I will get through her thick ass skull and get her to stop going after them. Two weeks, that's all Dad says they need, maybe ten days."

"Good luck with convincing her to leave." Charlie tested his jaw and walked past his nephew. He needed to get to the hospital; any delay would look suspicious. He wasn't stupid enough to believe his daughter had been completely honest earlier. If she left, she'd return if Charlie, Sue, Leah, and her baby brother remained.

"Rosie's pregnant, Charlie. I have to step away, but not until I get Bella to do the same."

Charlie stopped midway to his cruiser and looked at Emmett, seeing the truth in his eyes. "That's a low blow to use something like that against Bella."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, carelessly shrugging. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her heart fucking beating."

"She won't leave without the boy now," Charlie said, jumping into the cruiser.

Emmett grunted in reply, and delivered another piece of information. "You know, if Mike doesn't make it, it means shit is about to get worse, right?"

Charlie nodded. "All-out war within the organization." Seemed too cruel to hope for such an outcome, but hope was all he had.


	30. Wash It Away

**Chapter Thirty—Wash it Away**

* * *

Edward sat beside Bella in the waiting area of the ER; a stark white room with uncomfortable chairs and an antiseptic smell he naturally loathed. Since Mike was wheeled into the ER, Bella had said little, only staring blankly at the wall across from them. Edward was desperate for answers, but knew he wouldn't get any until she was ready.

Ten minutes had already passed, but the time seemed to stretch infinitely longer as they waited. The staff wasn't talking to either of them, and Bella had refused medical attention.

Where were the police, Charlie, or Emmett? Twice Edward called Bella's cousin since their last phone call, each time going straight to voice mail. There had to be something he could do.

"Excuse me," Edward said to a passing nurse, tilting his head toward Bella. "Can we get something to wear and maybe clean up somewhere?"

Bella's eyes closed at his request, crossing her arms over her chest. Good, it was the first time she moved since he settled her in the chair earlier.

The nurse's brow tightened, but she schooled her features in an instant, giving him a quick, tight nod. It wasn't long before she returned with a small stack of scrubs, towels, and a large plastic bag for Bella's bloodstained clothes. "The police will want her clothing," she stated at his questioning look.

"Yeah." Edward cleared his throat, taking everything from her. "Come on, Bella." He offered her his hand, but she just stared at it. The nurse ignored Bella's non-response and pointed to an empty room to allow them some privacy. She left Edward to handle Bella for the moment, but explained she would help if needed. Unsure how to continue, he crouched in front of Bella, taking one of her hands and lifting it to his mouth.

Her chin trembled as he kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Help me," Bella asked in the smallest, weakest voice he'd ever from her. It fucking scared the hell out of him. She was the strongest woman he knew, crazy, a little scary sometimes, but she was damn fierce. What happened to crush that part of her?

"I got you." Edward lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. For a moment, he held her close and nuzzled her hair, needing to reassure himself she was alive.

Bella's arms circled around his neck, her lips pressing to his thudding pulse.

A part of him wanted to say something, anything to get her to talk to him, even yell at him, but he only carried her to the room the nurse had pointed out. He wordlessly set her feet on the floor once he reached the tiny bathroom, but her arms remained around him, tightening as if she were scared he'd let her go.

"Just a while longer." Her words sounded like a plea, desperate for something he was willing to give. She didn't know how much he wanted to give her everything, despite the fear and pain of the last few hours. "Just a bit longer please." Her lips brushed his shoulder and neck, lingering on his skin.

Edward gladly wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his hands down her back in a poor attempt to soothe her. The ability to give comfort was a foreign concept for him. He used to hate to receive it; especially, when it concerned his late best friend. He was willing to learn for Bella, to let go and listen to his heart for once.

"I'm here, Bella." His held her close, until he felt her slowly pull away from him.

First, her body went rigid, her arms tensing to steel bars around him. A small cry of discomfort from her cut right through him. She wrenched herself away, taking a step back, her eyes on his shirt.

His bloodstained shirt.

Tears filled her eyes as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, begging for his help. She grabbed the hem of his gray T-shirt and tore it over his head, all the while the tears she managed to keep contained finally started to fall.

"Not you, not you," was a chant on her lips. "Can't lose you, too."

Once his shirt was gone, tossed behind her shoulder, Edward cradled her face with both hands. "You're not going to lose me."

Bella shook her head, her hands wrapping around his wrists, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to keep him or push him away. Keeping him close won out, but she worked to get her breathing under control.

"You left."

Those two little words cut like a molten hot blade through Edward. "I know, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry I freaked out."

She kept shaking her head. "I don't blame you," she whispered, meeting his eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry about, though." Her hands swept down from his wrists, up his arms, to settle on his chest.

Her touch ignited another need to the surface. It was easily ignored, considering the situation. The memory of her covered in blood and screaming would haunt Edward for a long time, but it made him focus on the fact she was alive.

"I've been nothing but trouble for you, Edward."

"I don't regret meeting you, Bella. Even when you saw me at my worst by the side of the road that first night, you were there, trying to distract and help a stranger. I'm scared of what's happening here, in this godforsaken town, and of what can happen, to me, to you, to my parents. I feel like you're some kind of dream, and that you're going to disappear at any moment."

Edward saw her struggle to understand. Thankfully, she was still holding onto him. His eyes were drawn to the splatter of blood on her neck, then settled on her shirt. What was once white, now was a startling shade of red, saturated with the blood of the man who betrayed them.

No wonder she freaked out when she saw the blood on his shirt.

"Fuck." He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it in the bag. The fact the blood was Mike's didn't matter; seeing it on her made his stomach roll. "Get this shit off."

The desperation must have been in his eyes and in his voice, as Bella unclasped her bra, equally stained with blood.

Edward helped her with the rest of her clothes, not surprised to find most of it soaked with blood. It wasn't long before she was naked in front of him, in more ways than usual. Emotions were easily read in her eyes; she was so open to him—a first.

He helped her into the tiny shower to wash off the blood, not giving a shit about police procedures. She shivered as lukewarm water cascaded over her head—rivulets of diluted blood ran down her back, over her ass, and down her beautiful legs.

Edward needed answers; the worst shit was going through his head. "What happened?" Dark whiskey eyes looked at him, but she didn't answer. "I need to know, Bella. Don't tell me if the situation were reversed, you wouldn't want answers, too." She bit her lip, shrugging, but the truth was in her eyes. She'd want them as much as he wanted some from her. "What happened, Bella?"

"Can we wait until my dad gets here, so I only have to explain it once?"

"He's coming?" Considering her father had left her house armed and ready to deliver some justice, he wasn't so sure what was going on with the man. "Why wasn't he with you?"

Bella looked away then, turning around to wash out the blood from it. Something bad happened, that was obvious, but Charlie was somehow involved.

Edward realized what likely happened. "Charlie was there, but he shouldn't have been."

"They can't know." She pleaded with him through her beautiful, tear-filled eyes. "They don't know he was there, and if they find out he went there to try and kill…there's no telling what they'll do to him, to me." She looked at him again. "Please. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

He punched the wall behind the door.

She watched him as she continued to wash.

"Sorry." He shook out his hand, testing to make sure he didn't break a knuckle. He felt no pain. "I'm frustrated and angry. Mike told those fuckers where we were. How the fuck did you end up in his car after betraying you like that?"

"Mike risked his life to come back and check on me." She sighed, closing her eyes as water continued to wash away her troubles. If only it were true. "He was almost out of town, but he turned back."

"Why would Mike give a fuck?" Edward slapped a hand on the cheap, fabricated shower wall. "He told them where we were, Bella. We walked into a fucking trap earlier, because of him."

Her shoulders curled forward, her eyes unable to meet his. "I know."

There was something he was missing, but he realized Bella wasn't going to shut him out, even if he felt he deserved it. It was stupid to think he could walk away from Forks without her.

Looking back, he realized he'd been trying to save himself some heartache. It wasn't about the target attaching itself to his back because of his association with her. It was the fact he could lose her and how helpless he felt about keeping her safe while under fire.

"Stop it." She grabbed his hand that was tugging on his hair. Her lips were soft on his palm as his hand curled over her wet cheek. "I know you're sorry, Edward. I hope you know I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry for meeting me?" He had to know she stood on the same edge, together.

One question to make or break them.

"No." She turned off the water, the blood washed away, leaving behind perfect skin. "I let you go without a fight for a reason, Edward."

Once again, the truth was in her eyes. She owned him; he realized that now, but she was his, too.

"Because you're scared what may happen to me."

She nodded, taking the towel from the pile the nurse had given him. After drying off, he helped her into his unstained undershirt and the scrubs, needing his assistance since her arm was sore from the bullet graze.

The incident in the forest behind her house seemed a lifetime ago.

Edward's cell phone started to buzz in his back pocket, but he ignored it. It was likely his father needing answers he didn't have yet. As Bella tried to finger comb her wet hair, he sent his father a quick text to help alleviate some of his worries.

After realizing how horrible it was to worry about someone you cared for, Edward didn't want his parents to feel that way again. There were a few messages from Emmett he missed, too.

"Emmett said he's on the way." Edward read the last of the texts marked urgent.

"God, he's going to be so pissed." Bella's chin lifted a little, as did her shoulders. She knew a confrontation was inevitable, but she was ready for it. "Once Emmett and my dad get here, I'll tell you all what happened."

"Everything?"

Bella placed her hand on Edward's cheek, rubbing his bottom lip with her thumb. How did he come to mean so much to her in so little time? "An edited version for public record, but I'll tell you the rest when we're alone."

Edward wasn't sure when they'd have a chance to be alone again. "My parents are leaving first thing in the morning to a hospital in Seattle. Dad will probably be released in a couple days, but he'll stay in Seattle with her."

"I know."

"I'm not going with them."

A sound closer to a whimper than a cry slipped through her lips, her eyes closing. "You should, but…"

"But nothing. I'm staying because I want to, that's it."

Bella's eyes fluttered open, watching him with her soul-searching gaze. His soul was there for her to see freely; he was more than willing now that he knew there was no going back. They'd face whatever happened next together. She found something in his eyes. It equally scared her, as it seemed to melt her. Her arms wrapped his neck, and his slipped around her waist, holding her close.

The Chief found them in the room shortly after, bursting the bubble they'd been in and pulling them into reality.


	31. Questioning

**Chapter Thirty-One – Questioning**

* * *

Edward was about to pull away from Bella, hoping her father wouldn't break him in half for hurting her earlier. The Chief slowly shook his head to stop him, so Edward kept his arms around her. Something told him her father wasn't there to provide comfort.

Not yet at least.

"Bella?" Charlie knocked on the door to catch her attention.

Bella went still at the sound of her father's voice, and Edward felt her swallow hard, pulling away from him. His hands shifted to accommodate her, never completely leaving her body. He needed her as close as possible, though he wasn't sure why.

She tried to step toward her father, but Charlie shook his head. "Not yet, baby."

She nodded, as if she understood.

Charlie opened the door farther, allowing them to see he wasn't alone. "Do you remember Deputy Owens?"

Edward never met him, but Bella seemed to know who he was.

Deputy Owens was just under six feet tall, with a dark blond buzz cut, and eyes so blue it was hard to look away from them. He offered his hand, clearing his throat once the introductions were done. "Are the clothes you were wearing during the incident in the bag, Miss Swan?" He pointed to the bag sitting on the hospital bed.

Edward was about to grab it, moving only a couple steps away from Bella. Owens quickly said not to touch the bag. "I'll grab it in a while. Have you touched anything in the bag, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward grimaced, knowing his answer was about to expose how intimate he was to Charlie's daughter.

Bella laughed a little, not helping the situation.

"I helped Bella get cleaned up, so yes."

Bella was looking at the floor, the levity gone; in its place was a distant look, one he hated. She finally looked up to meet Owens' assessing gaze as Edward continued. "Some of my clothes, from while I carried her and helped her clean up, are still in the bathroom, stained with blood, too." He wasn't stupid enough to look at Charlie, keeping his eyes on Bella instead.

It seemed safer for the moment.

Owens ignored the mounting tension. "Were you with Miss Swan when the incident occurred?"

Which incident did he want to know about? The one leading to why she was in the hospital? Or the one where they were shot at and given a message? Edward wasn't sure if anyone else knew what happened in the forest behind Bella's house, so to be safe he answered...

"No." Bella and Edward said in unison. They glanced at each other. She held out her pinkie finger, and he hooked his around hers. Bella continued. "He was here visiting his father when I got to the hospital. He had left my house shortly before I went for a walk."

Owens sighed, pulling up a chair, but not sitting down yet. "Why don't we all sit down so we can go over what happened?"

Charlie found another chair, pushing it toward his daughter, while Edward sat on the bed behind her, avoiding the bag containing Bella's bloody clothes. Charlie chose to remain standing, watching them closely, and periodically checking the hallway through the small window in the door.

"I'm just going to get it all out, and if you have questions, I'll answer them." Bella didn't fidget or seem nervous, more like desperate for the retelling to be over.

Owens nodded, but clarified she'd need to go down the office to sign a statement later.

"I know." Bella touched her arm, the one with the graze. "I think someone tried to kill me earlier this evening," she whispered, but didn't stop there. "Like I said, I decided to take a walk after Edward left. It wasn't long when I heard someone following me. There's never been someone out there before, so I hid, just in case. There were two of them, men, I mean, but I didn't recognize them. One of them had a weird accent, maybe Russian. I don't know. I'm not good with them. Anyway, he was talking to someone on a cell phone, and after he finished the call, he said he had a message for me to deliver. Even used my name."

Edward had no idea why she was starting there, especially considering he had been involved at the time. Sensing she was setting up a lie, he said nothing.

"What was the message?" Owens asked, after he confirmed she couldn't identify them in a line up, since she'd been hiding when she heard she was being followed.

"He said I needed to stay out of their business." Her eyes went wide, tears in her eyes. "I have no idea what they were talking about." Confusion and fear bled into her voice. "I think they couldn't see me very well. They started to shoot wildly afterward, close to where I was hiding though, and I had to dive under a log for better protection. They hit the tree so many times, a bullet grazed me." She turned enough for Owens to see the three-inch-long gash in her arm. "They left, but I was pretty freaked out. I stayed hiding for a long time." She looked at her hands, tears falling into them. "I was too scared to move." Her voice was so soft she had to repeat herself for Owens to hear.

Owens pushed her to continue. "And no one was home at the time of the incident? No one heard the gunshots? I checked, no one has reported shots in the area."

"The only neighbor we have is on vacation until the end of the month, Owens," Charlie stated, though offered nothing else.

Owens asked for the name of the neighbor, adding it to his notes. "How many shots did you hear? Do you think both men were shooting at you, or just one? What happened after you came out?"

"There were a lot of shots, more than a dozen at least. There had to be two guns, because the shots sounded different. One was louder than the other."

Edward had a feeling she could identify the type of gun and ammo used from the sound alone, but she was keeping the information to herself.

Satisfied with her answer, Owens asked her to keep going.

"I walked home slowly, just in case they were waiting for me. I tried to call my dad, but it went to voice mail."

She looked up to her dad; she appeared confused and a bit hurt. It was a fucking good act; even Edward was having trouble separating the lies from reality.

"I was with Billy and Jake on the river, for the fish fry I told you about last night." Charlie was watching his daughter intently as he spoke to her.

"Oh, I forgot it was today, I mean yesterday." She picked up Edward's phone from the bed and checked the time.

He didn't blame her for the confusion; it was almost morning.

"The signal gets pretty spotty up there. We fried what we caught right by the river. I had just got home when you called, Owens."

Owens asked for the location of where Charlie had been, writing down Charlie's answer, and what he was providing for information on Billy and Jake.

"When my dad didn't answer, I was too scared to call for anyone else." She wiped away tears. "I was going to go look for him and drive out to the office, but I saw someone had slashed all my tires."

Owens stopped Bella, asking Charlie to grab some tissues from the bathroom for her. She thanked them, taking a minute to gather herself.

"I was really freaking out then, thinking they got to my dad. Whoever _they_ are." She looked at Owens, apologizing. He told her he understood. She had every reason to be scared at the time. "I don't know how much time passed, but Mike pulled up to my house, jumping out of his car. He was saying things I didn't understand. Still don't. It was something about payback and his father. It was hard to make out what he said; he was ranting. He mentioned my brother, said if I wanted to know the truth of what happened to Peter and Charlotte, I had to go with him."

"That was stupid," Edward spat, unable to curb his anger.

"I know." She looked at him, somewhat chagrined. "But I wanted to know who killed my brother."

Edward had to look away, knowing a bit about where she was coming from due to his past. After losing James, all he wanted to do was destroy Vicky. Since Peter was her brother, the connection was likely thousand times deeper.

"Mike, as in who? What is his full name?" Owens asked, still taking notes.

Although, Edward knew it was only for the record.

"Michael Newton pulled up to my house in a black BMW." Bella sent Edward a look, but it hardly helped him stay calm. What she was telling the deputy wasn't the truth, but it was a half-truth. She had gone with Mike, but he wasn't sure of the real reason.

"Where did you and Mr. Newton go after leaving your house?"

"He was driving," she whispered. Her hands clenched around her chair as if she were still in that car. "He was all over the road."

"Do you believe he was under the influence of drugs or alcohol?"

"I don't think so, but it seemed like he was so angry."

Owens motioned for her to continue.

"We were heading down the road, but so damn fast. I couldn't get him to pull over, until I threatened to jump out. He didn't want me to get hurt it seemed. He came to a stop in front of the Mayor's house."

"Our Mayor?" Owens asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. He was riveted by Bella's story.

"Yes," she replied, nodding along with her answer. "I was trying to make sense of what Mike was telling me when he finally stopped. Then, out of nowhere, he shoves me down to the floor, and the passenger window just explodes, shattering. I started to scream because of all the flying glass, but Mike, he gasped. No, it was like a grunt. I looked at him, and he was holding his hand to his chest, blood oozing out from between his fingers."

She looked at her dad, then at Owens again, her eyes widening a bit. Tears once again falling from her eyes.

"I tried to help him; I really did. There was so much blood. I was going to call for an ambulance, but my signal was absolute shit out there. I managed to get him to the passenger seat, and I drove to the hospital."

"All right, Bella," Owens said softly. "Is it okay if I call you Bella?"

She nodded, waiting for the deputy to continue with his questions.

"I need you to go back to when the window shattered. Did you see or hear something or someone outside of the car?" Owens asked.

Her brow tightened, seemingly trying to remember. "Not before, but after, I heard someone drive away, real hard, like they peeled away."

"Good, I'll check for tire tracks when I head down to the scene. Can you pinpoint where on the road?"

Bella nodded, explaining she had attended a party with her father years earlier in the Mayor's home. "It was in front of the third brick column on the right of the main gate."

"How many shots did you hear?" Owens continued to prod for details.

Bella looked confused for a few seconds. "I heard only one, but it was after the glass broke. Doesn't make sense, does it?"

"The shooter was shooting out the glass first," Edward said, just as confused. It wasn't sniper fire, something closer by the sound of it. The fact she said it was the passenger window meant it could've easily been her fighting for her life in surgery.

Owens listened to Edward, then shifted his eyes back to Bella. "You didn't see anyone while you tried to help Mr. Newton?"

"No, at the time, my only concern was helping Mike."

"All right, Bella. Let's review." Owens asked her to go over it one more time.

She did, with the same somber expression as before, never deviating from the storyline, just changing a couple words here and there. It didn't sound practiced the way she was talking.

Finally satisfied, Owens closed his notepad. "I'll be in touch. You'll have to come down to the office later today to go over it again and look through some photos."

"We'll come by after she gets some rest," Charlie answered, giving the deputy a look.

The young deputy, who wasn't much older than his mid-twenties, didn't seem to waver under the Chief's stare.

"Any word from Mark?" Charlie asked Owens.

"He called a while ago, said he'd be back in an hour or so. His baby boy is pretty sick." Owens looked at Bella and Edward, then at Charlie. "I was asked to head this case, Charlie. I'll give you a head's up if the situation changes."

"Who asked for you take over the case?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Not by the Mayor," Owens stated, shrugging. "The call came from higher up."

"Shit."

Owens snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"If you ask the wrong questions," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Be careful, Owens."

The young deputy offered them a goodbye and headed out the door.

"What were you two talking about?" Edward asked.

Charlie seemed reluctant to answer.

"Dad, he basically knows everything."

Charlie sighed, sounding defeated.

Bella answered for him. "Owens is not on _their_ payroll yet. So, someone will be making him an offer he shouldn't refuse soon." She ignored the glare from her father. "How did I do, Dad?'

Charlie's lips thinned as he answered her. "Like a damn pro, Bells."

Edward threw up his hands, tired of the bullshit. He wanted the truth. "Will someone tell me what the fuck really happened?"

"Of course, I said I would." Bella took Edward's hands. "Let's just do it somewhere more private, okay?"

Edward grumbled, pulling her into his arms despite the audience. "Fine."

"Let's check on your dad, then we can go back to the house."

"Good idea." Charlie cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable by their innocent PDA. "I'd like to talk to you both; Carlisle, too."

Confused by his words, Edward and Bella looked at each other. "I'm not leaving," Edward said. "Not without her."

Before Charlie had a chance to reply, the door to the room swung open, hitting the wall behind it hard. Charlie had his weapon out before anyone could register who joined them.

Emmett didn't even blink, his eyes trained on Bella instead of the gun pointed at his chest.

"Oh, fuck. Um, hi, Em." She put up her hands defensively, as Charlie holstered his weapon.

Emmett pointed two fingers toward Bella and Edward. "In one hour exactly, we're leaving." The look he leveled them had them stepping back instead of protesting. "There is no choice here, and it's only for a few days."

It didn't sound like it would only be a few days, but they said nothing. Edward was all for leaving. They needed a fucking break.

"Dad?" Bella noticed her father wouldn't look at her. She was looking for a way out of leaving.

Edward knew she wouldn't go without Charlie.

"It's a good idea, Bells." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, finally looking up to meet her gaze. "I, uh, cleared it with you know who."

Edward didn't bother denying the need to leave town. "I'll go without a fight, if she's right there with me. My parents are heading out to Seattle anyway."

Charlie cursed. "About that…"

"What happened to the air medical transport, Dad?"

"Hospital administration denied the request. We can't seem to get a reason why; other than medically, she shouldn't be moved. Which Carlisle already said was bullshit, so did her new neurologist."

Charlie turned his attention to Edward. "Someone got to the board. I don't know who. For your sake and Bella's, I arranged to have Esme transported by an ambulance, heavily secured, of course. Carlisle will be in another transport vehicle because of his leg."

Edward was confused, and he voiced his concern. "I don't get why the organization is determined to keep my parents here. What have they done besides deny them a doctor who made house calls?"

"That may be enough for them to go after them." Charlie didn't say anything else, but Edward sensed he was missing something big.

Bella seemed just as confused. "Are you going with the transport, Dad?"

"I was assigned as security, yes."

Bella's relief was evident in her eyes in an instant. "Then we'll go with Emmett." She walked out of the room without another word.

Edward followed her to his father's room, wondering what it would take to get her to leave town permanently.

A miracle was what he needed. Too bad he was all out of those.


	32. My Fault

**Chapter Thirty-Two—My Fault**

* * *

Emmett punched the gas as he sped onto the freeway leading away from Port Angeles. They had left the hospital shortly after Owens questioned Bella, on the way to Seattle. Edward hadn't been able to stop to see his father, since he'd been taken to get some more X-rays on his leg.

A visitor had been waiting outside his parents' hospital room; a student Edward had seen at school a few times, Jessica Stanley. Bella didn't seem to like her, and even insisted Jessica leave. From where Edward was standing, he'd say they were having some sort of pissing contest, sizing each other up.

To clear up the tension, Charlie informed Jessica of the shooting. The change was instant in Jessica; it went from somewhat entitled to sheer horror. She asked several questions, but didn't bother to stick around for the answers.

Edward had no idea what the fuck had Bella so on edge about Jessica, but he hoped she'd explain later. Bella promised to tell him what happened at the scene of Mike's shooting, but not until they were alone. Both she and Charlie said the hospital walls had too many ears. Paranoia ran in the family, but considering what they'd been through, Edward understood. He felt the same; especially, since Bella had been shot at two fucking times in a matter of hours.

The crazy, beautiful girl made of fire and ice, attracted the worst fucking assholes. Too bad she was the one getting burned. Edward was prime example of everything fucked up in a man, but he wasn't going to let her go. She made him feel something.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Cullen." Emmett was driving, alone up in front. Bella had joined Edward in the back seat of his Jeep, and Emmett was not pleased. She wasn't inclined to be apart from Edward after all that happened, and Edward needed her as close as possible.

"Kiss my ass." Bella nuzzled against Edward's chest, her arm resting around his waist. It felt damn good when she curled up beside him the second he secured his seatbelt.

"Nah, Edward can take care of that." Emmett laughed at his own joke, pausing only when his phone rang. He answered it, using the Jeep's hands-free sound system. "Hey, babe. Anything I can get you on the way home?"

"Rocky Road ice cream, Sea Salt Caramel Gelato, and hot chips." The hint of an accent came through clearly on the line.

"Sure thing, Princessa."

Edward looked at Bella, mouthing "Princessa," and making a face.

Bella silently giggled, and she had to cover her lips to avoid it spilling out. Her eyes suddenly widened, surprise mixed with a little apprehension seemed to cover her face.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, but at Emmett as he ended his call with his girlfriend. "Rosie's pregnant?"

Emmett, Bella's larger-than-life cousin, blushed. "Way to ruin the surprise, Sherlock."

"Em, I remember what she was like the first time." Her brow tightened with worry, as her hand rubbed softly over Edward's chest. "Ice cream and hot chips or salsa."

"You okay?" Edward wiped a tear away from her cheek. What the fuck upset her? Emmett was young, but wasn't a baby supposed to be a good thing?

"We lost a baby two years ago." Emmett's voice was soft, his eyes a little tight, as if he were remembering.

Edward didn't know what to say. Shit like losing a baby was hard on parents, and in his case, hard on siblings-never-to-be.

"My mom was about five months along," Edward said, unsure why he decided to share something that still haunted him. "She hadn't been feeling well, and my dad was out of town at a conference in California. I skipped school to take her to a doctor's appointment. She had gone to shower. She didn't fall or anything, the baby, a girl, just came out of her."

"Oh God." Bella tucked her face against Edward's shoulder. "That's what happened to Rosalie."

"Fuck." Emmett had to pull into the right lane, taking the first off-ramp. They sat in the parking lot of a pizza place in silence. "She's about four months," Emmett whispered, minutes later. "We're hopeful." He sighed. "She says it feels different, whatever that means. Moms just know, you know."

All Edward could do was nod. He couldn't go into details of what happened the day his mother lost baby Sara. At fifteen, king of his class, arrogant as fuck, cradling a tiny baby in your hand, as your mother screamed, marked a person for life.

"Let's grab a few slices, then head back on the road," Edward suggested. The drive was another three hours, and Edward was exhausted. They needed sleep if they planned to meet with his parents at a hospital in Seattle the next morning.

The sweetness of an ice-cold cola and melty-gooey pizza was exactly what they needed to catch a second wind. Almost an hour later, they were speeding down the highway with several pints of ice cream and gelato in an ice chest for Emmett's "Princessa."

* * *

The music thrummed through Edward's blood, and he had a hard time keeping his hands off Bella in the back of the Jeep.

Emmett kept glaring at him using the rear view mirror.

Out of respect for Bella, Edward kept it PG, but it was rather enjoyable to piss off Emmett. Bella played along, resting her hand damn close to his semi.

Emmett turned down the music, but Bella, lost her thoughts, kept singing along and looking up. "I like the song, assbutt. Why did you turn it down?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling, B. Get to flapping those lips for other than Edward."

Edward choked and sputtered a few times, making Emmett laugh out loud for several seconds.

Bella only leaned against the side of the Jeep, watching them try to pull themselves together. "Where should I start?"

Edward thought Bella would put it off telling them what happened for as long as she could. He was pleased they wouldn't have to fight about it.

"I know about the shooting at the house, and the message Demetri and Felix delivered. Who sent them?"

"Does it matter who?" Edward carefully slid Bella's hand in his, pulling her back beside him.

"Considering the circumstances…" Bella sighed, rolling her neck a couple times to relieve some of the tension. "And from the tone and the way Demetri spoke on the phone, I'd put my money on Mike's father. He doesn't have the same authority as The Seniors."

Edward's jaw tensed. "Makes sense Mike was the one that betrayed us."

"He had little choice." Bella flinched when Edward threw up his hands in frustration.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Edward hissed. "I don't give a fuck. If you _don't_ want someone you supposedly care about to be in harm's way, you keep your mouth shut about secret fucking meetings." Edward noticed Bella edging away from him, working hard to gather some control. He didn't want her scared of him.

Her next words were a mere whisper. "Mike thinks his father killed Peter and Charlotte."

Edward looked at her as if she'd lost all her common sense. "Sounds like a damn good reason not to tell the man determined to hurt you where you were!"

Edward and Bella glared at each other; and Emmett, being stuck with them for another hour or so, decided to cut the tension, by farting.

"God!" Bella choked, holding the front of her shirt over her nose and mouth. "Thanks for the warning, fucker!"

"You know pizza and I don't get along well." Emmett looked rather proud of himself, but like the Swan family, their moods changed quick as lighting. "Tell us what happened after you made it outside your house, after you realized the tires were slashed."

"I don't know how long I was kneeling in the driveway." She looked away, pulling her feet up on the seat, her arms wrapped around her legs. "I knew I couldn't get Leah or Jake involved, or even Sam. You know they'd do about anything for us, but I didn't want to risk putting a target on their backs." She looked at Edward then. "I've done enough of that already."

"I'm here because I want to be." Edward offered his pinkie, ignoring Emmett's chuckle at Edward's attempt to soothe her. "You gonna leave me hanging here, B?" Edward wiggled his finger.

"You want me to cut the cheese again?" Emmett asked, smiling as Bella finally hooked her pinkie around Edward's and scooted closer.

It took Bella another minute before she could continue. "Oh, I heard a car coming, and I knew I was too exposed out there, but I was so drained by this point, I didn't snap out of it until Mike stood in front of me."

"What happened then?" Emmett shot the question to her over his shoulder.

Edward had asked at the same time. "Why was Mike there in the first place?"

"Mike was running away after notifying my father I was in trouble, but he was worried about me and turned back."

Bella looked at Emmett then Edward, her composure shattering before their eyes.

"I needed to get to my dad, but Mike wouldn't give me the keys to his car." She cried out, a heartbreaking sound, her fingers curling in her hair. "So I held a gun to his head." Tears started to fall, and she did nothing to stop them. "It's my fault he was shot."


	33. What Happened to Mike?

**Chapter Thirty-Three – What Happened to Mike?**

* * *

Edward didn't know what to say or do, other than show he was there for Bella. Anything he or Emmett said would likely be unheard. She wasn't open to it, since everything was still too fresh in her mind, too raw.

Emmett was the first to reply, in a whisper-soft voice that seemed like second nature to him. "I know this is hard, but we need to hear the rest of it."

Edward agreed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The truth about what happened was too important to stop now.

She closed her eyes, nervously biting her lip, taking a moment before continuing. "When it was clear Mike wouldn't let me go alone to find my dad, I held the gun to his head so that he'd give me the keys. He wouldn't give them to me." Her eyes opened, a softness in them Edward rarely saw. "I didn't have the time to hotwire his car."

Emmett whistled, nodding in understanding. "Without the key fob, it's nearly impossible."

"Exactly, so at that point, Mike climbed into the car and handed me the keys, refusing to get out. During all of this, I'm thinking, 'this is taking too long,' and was aware of how long it had been since Dad left. I had to get out of there. I didn't have time to deal with forcing him out of the car."

She looked away, out the window. A minute passed in silence, but Edward gently reminded her to stay focused.

"How did you know where your dad had gone?" Edward remembered the version she told the deputy earlier; she had reported they had stopped outside of a house. "Why the Mayor's house?"

"This has to stay between us; at least for now, guys." Bella looked at each of them, waiting until they agreed. "Mayor Stanley is the king, the mastermind, boss, whatever title the asshole loves, of the whole operation. There is surprisingly little information on him, but I do know he was in the army. The rest of his file was classified."

Emmett groaned. "Please tell me you didn't try to hack into…"

"Of course not." Bella words sounded defensive, and she wouldn't look at either of them. "I had someone else peek."

Emmett chuckled. "You must have hated that."

"Very much." She glared out the window. "Anyway, Dad hates Stanley, who likely convinced him to look away, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Stanley approves the hits and deals. The Seniors do all the schmoozing, but they do not act without his authority. The scare and messages delivered by Garrett or Mike's father and their men, _he_ was the one to approve it."

"Do we still believe they weren't trying to hurt you?" Edward closed his eyes, the memories of the gunshots and the fear made his hands clench into fists. A scare or not, it had been too close; the gash on Bella's arm was proof of it.

"They can't touch me." Bella rubbed her temples, a headache forming.

After all she'd been through, Edward understood; his head had been pounding for the last hour.

Bella looked to Edward. "Scare me, sure, but kill me? No. They know that if I end up missing or dead, the FBI would be on their asses so fast they'd have no time to rearrange shipments and secret meetings. My father's wrath would bring in outsiders they don't want anywhere near their base of operation."

"We're aware of this, keep going," Emmett insisted.

"On the way to the Mayor's house, I used the opportunity of privacy to discuss things with Mike." She looked at Edward and brought his tight fist up, pressing her lips to a lightly bruised knuckle. "You were right. He was in love with both Peter and Charlotte. All three of them were in a relationship for a while, and my brother wanted to come out to our families before they all left for college. The problem is, his father is a fucking bastard and would never have approved of their relationship. At the time, Mike was dating Jessica Stanley as a cover, and my brother and Charlotte hated it, hated her. They would argue and have horrible fights. I remember what it was like, and now that I think about it, it makes so much more sense. Charlotte was always crying; Peter was always on edge."

"I remember, Peter was pretty broken up about something," Emmett stated. "He wouldn't tell me what. I thought it was about Charlotte, but they seemed fine a couple days later. I suspected something was up with Mike, but he never told me."

"I think I knew deep down." Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder. "Before Peter and Charlotte were murdered, Mike was a mess and chose to follow his heart. He had broken it off with Jessica and told his father that he planned to share an apartment with them when they left for college."

Emmett whistled. "That took guts, but it sounds like his dad didn't take it well."

"Mike said his father threatened to kill Peter and Charlotte if he didn't clean up his act and attend some Ivy League school with Jessica as was always the plan."

"Wonder if Mike's father aspired to take over as leader once Mike and Jessica were married. Stanley is getting up there in age."

"I thought it could be something like that. It would explain the lengths Mike's father would be willing to go. To be king."

"What did Mike say happened after confronting his father?" Edward nuzzled Bella's hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Mike said he doesn't remember—only that he woke up two days later in his room." Bella looked down at her lap, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Peter and Charlotte had gone missing the next day and were later found dead by the side of the road."

"Fuck this." Edward couldn't stand to see Bella cry, helping her with her seatbelt, she settled on his lap. Her soft whisper of his name made him feel better, even though he knew it was about to get a whole lot worse. "I know you hate talking about it, Bella, but isn't his father's threat enough to start an investigation?"

"Mike would have to testify, and with his state of mind lately, and being caught a few times drinking at school, they'd likely believe his father over him."

Bella settled her head on Edward's shoulder again, playing with the collar of his T-shirt.

"I told him what happened in the forest, my dad's reaction, and where he'd gone. Mike knew if we didn't stop him, I'd be attending my dad's funeral. Without my dad, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

Bella continued to explain the events that brought Mike to the emergency room. They had found her father's cruiser a block away from the Stanley's house, but none of the weapons he'd left with were inside it. Armed with her trusty phone, laptop, and gun, Bella had Mike take her to the Mayor's house. Once in position, she jammed all signals going in and out of the Mayor's house while monitoring them. She hacked into the security video surveillance system, looping video so they wouldn't be seen. She had found her father ready the climb the wall along the west side of the estate. She had barely managed to stop him, and her sudden appearance shocked Charlie so much, Mike was able to wrestle him to the ground.

Bella had tried to make her father see reason, finally telling him, if he went in armed and loaded, so would she. Once Charlie realized Bella was serious, he gave in to her demands to leave immediately.

"I had him go back to the truck and head home. Mike and I were climbing in the car, but I must've bumped or hit my laptop, causing my fucking network card to bug out on me. The signal looping through the video surveillance failed. It didn't take long…"

Bella sat up more fully on Edward's lap, and she tried so hard not to cry any further. "It was maybe ten seconds since the signal was lost to when the first shot was fired. The first shot got Mike; the next three fired came from a closer range. That's when I heard the car coming, I had to get out of there. I managed to get farther down the road when my dad started calling, wondering why I wasn't right behind him."

"They didn't follow you?" Edward asked, confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"Why would they?" Bella shrugged. "It was Mike's car; that first bullet was meant for him, but I think they eventually figured out he wasn't alone. I don't think they knew I hacked their network, at least not yet. I wish I had time to fuck around in there, set up a back door or download everything."

Emmett had to ask. "Did you get anything?"

Edward grunted, a bit angry with her for putting herself in so much danger. "If she did, and they figure it out, I doubt she'd be allowed to live for long."

Bella shook her head, resettling in Edward's arms. "I was too preoccupied with saving my father. They never saw him here, so, how was I supposed to explain my presence? Mike had a reason, and the mayor would likely understand; he was angry. They'll know now I was in the car. I had to explain my presence somehow."

"The story you told the deputy was to buy some time." Emmett nodded, as if he understood.

Edward was still confused, but what else was new. He always felt five steps behind Bella and everybody else. "What's the plan now?"

"I think that's up to my uncle, Emmett's dad," Bella replied. "I may not have gotten much from Stanley's network, but I do know they expect company next week."

"What kind of company?" Edward was worried about the kind of people the organization would do business with.

"The kind that requires armed security, top-self alcohol by the case load, and strippers."

"A client or potential business partner." Emmett cursed, immediately calling his father and telling him what Bella had said. The call ended, sending the occupants of the Jeep into tension-filled silence.

"I don't know what to do." Bella closed her eyes.

Edward had a couple ideas on what they should do. He wanted to suggest they get the hell out of Forks for good. Seattle wasn't far enough away for those assholes. He couldn't leave though, not with his parents settling in a hospital the next morning. After everything they'd done for him, leaving was the last thing he wanted. Abandoning them was not an option.

"We're heading to an apartment my dad hooked us up with," Emmett said to cut the mounting tension. "There's plenty of security and food to hold us over for weeks. As soon as your mother is settled in her private room, my dad will send someone to escort you and Bella to the hospital."

Edward's hold automatically tightened around Bella. Her body had finally relaxed against him, soft and warm within his arms. He realized she was asleep, likely exhausted after a fucking awful day.

"You two can't leave without security, you got that, Edward?" Emmett's dark gaze met his in the rearview mirror. "Understand?"

"I understand." Edward doubted Bella would like it, but for him, she might just tolerate it. "I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks, but Bella and I are sharing a room."

He closed his eyes and shut out the world for a little while. He had no idea what to expect once he and Bella were alone again.


	34. Some Truths

**Chapter Thirty-Four—Some Truths**

* * *

Somewhere between Forks and Seattle, a call from Charlie woke up Edward and Bella as they slept in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep. Charlie's news had left them wide awake, yet equally exhausted. The security team and Charlie, at the last minute, decided to change the hour of Esme's medical transportation. It could potentially keep anyone watching on their toes.

The truth of the matter was that every resident in Forks was a possible spy for the organization. Money and fear were powerful weapons at their disposal.

Charlie and Emmett's father wanted Edward and Bella to wait until Esme was admitted and settled into her room before they headed to the hospital. It would also allow the kids a few hours of much-needed rest.

When they arrived at the secured apartment building set up by Emmett's father, Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée, answered the door to the apartment with a smile that didn't reach her unique blue-green eyes. Her bottle-blonde hair was in serious need of a roots touch-up, but after being self-conscious about it during introductions to Edward, she explained about not bleaching and coloring her hair until after the baby. Only a head shorter than Emmett, Rosalie spoke with an endearing mix of Spanish and English.

"Did you all eat?" Rosalie attacked the gelato as soon as Emmett handed it to her. "Have a seat." She gestured toward the nearly empty living room. Other than a huge flat screen, some stereo equipment, and an enormous couch, there was nothing else.

"Stopped at that 24-hour place to eat," Emmett said, groaning as Rosalie fed him a spoon of gelato he brought to answer the call of her cravings. "But it was a long ass fucking drive. I'm fucking tired."

"Edward or I would've driven, Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes. "All you had to do was ask."

Rosalie pointed to Bella with the spoon in her hand. "You would've turned back around if Emmett let you drive."

"No." Bella met Rosalie's glare as she plopped onto the couch, pulling Edward down with her. "It's true. The minute they told me Edward's mother was being moved to a hospital here, I let them bring me here."

"You would've stayed there and you know it." One of Rosalie's thin, light brown eyebrows arched high and remained there. A couple Spanish curse words Edward barely recognized slipped through when Bella didn't bother to reply. "You and your dad are so damn stubborn. Tontos!"

"Hey, leave my dad out of this!" Bella stood up, starting to pace. "He's doing what he can with limited time and with what he has at his disposal." Her whiskey eyes circled around to meet everyone's gazes, pleading for them to understand. "He's doing the best he can."

"You mean the best he can on the choke chain they have him in." Rosalie appeared triumphant as she stuffed a gelato-filled spoon in her mouth.

"That's a good description." Emmett grunted, shrugging when Bella aimed a glare at him. "It is, Bella. And not only does the organization have a chokehold on him, but so do the FBI. They don't want him making a move until they have everything they need to charge and destroy the organization in one fatal blow. They know if Charlie leaves town, it would scare the organization from making this new deal."

"It's true then, they're expanding." Bella sat beside Edward again, all the fight deflating when faced with such a horrible thought. "Guns and drugs are no longer enough. Now they want to start trafficking people."

Rosalie looked at Bella, the spark of anger in her eyes firing up. "The potential for making millions of dollars is too tempting for the greedy _putos_ to ignore." Rosalie tossed the spoon in the tub of gelato and rose to her feet, too agitated to stay still. "There has to be a way for you all to leave town and have them _not_ want to come after you."

"There's something else holding back the FBI." Emmett rolled his shoulders, looking especially tired. He had been up for a solid thirty-six hours and counting, spending at least eight of it driving. "I don't know what it is, but my dad and Charlie know something we don't."

"It's never good to be uninformed or misinformed." Bella let her head fall back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "If they know something we don't, it could prove fatal to us."

Edward had remained quiet since introductions between him and Rosalie, listening and assessing the family dynamics. Until Bella, he'd always been good at reading people. He picked up on little things here and there about her, but mostly, he realized, Bella wouldn't show emotions unless she wanted them to be seen.

A part of Edward worried that he was convenient in a way. Her brother's murder occurred while he lived in Chicago, so she trusted that he wasn't the killer. Did it translate to trusting him in every way that mattered?

The photos on her mantle back at her house came to mind. Edward's thoughts triggering a long-forgotten memory. He focused away from the picture of a cute, little girl with pigtails, missing front teeth, and a busted arm, and didn't linger on the one of Bella dressed as a mini Luke Skywalker for Halloween. His mind zeroed in on Charlie's wedding photo, and him dressed in Army blues.

"Hey, are you all right?" Bella tugged gently on his hand.

Edward had to shake his head to clear the fog. Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella looked at him with concern, maybe even a bit of apprehension. He was the newcomer, the outsider in their eyes. How long would he feel like that?

"Your dad was in the Army." He looked away from Bella and the others as he put the pieces together in his mind. "And so was mine."

Now Edward had to wonder… What were the odds they served together? A hundred to one? More? Nobody said a word for a few moments, but Edward turned to look at Bella. It didn't take long for him to read her this time. Confusion morphed into realization, and then, to barely concealed anger.

Bella asked Edward couple questions about his father's Army days, whatever information he had on where his father served, and if he met anyone growing up. She wanted to know when his father left the Army and why. After confirming several facts about Charlie with Emmett, she spent a few minutes on the phone with a relative.

"Our fathers served together." Defeat settled in Bella's eyes and onto her already heavily burdened shoulders. It was as if Edward could see them weigh her down. "Stanley, he retired shortly before moving here. I remember Stanley talking about his service while he campaigned for election. It won't take long to confirm, but there's a good chance my dad and Edward's father served under our esteemed Mayor. That's the connection I was missing."

"That's what they're keeping from us!" Emmett looked ready to pull out his phone and call his father.

Bella stopped him, begging with tears in her eyes not to call him.

Emmett gave in and promised he wouldn't ask his father anything yet. "No wonder they can't move. If Stanley still has connections in the Army, there's a good chance your fathers can't even fucking sneeze without Stanley knowing about it. This also makes everything so much more complicated for the Feds; no wonder why they want solid evidence and want to bring them down for something huge."

Bella sat, stunned, in shock. "I can't believe my father never told me."

Edward laughed, no joy in the sound. "Don't you get it, Bella. My father dragged my mother and me to Forks, not to save me from self-destructing in Chicago, but to help _your_ father."

"What are you saying?" Bella's eyes tightened. "Are you blaming my dad for all of this?"

Edward stood, his eyes meeting Bella's for a brief moment, before he started to cross the room. "I'm going to bed."


	35. Connections

**Chapter Thirty-Five—Connections**

* * *

Edward lost track of time staring at the ceiling tiles above the bed, his mind a cluttered mess. He heard the door to the bedroom he randomly chose glide open, breaking his thoughts.

"May I join you?" Bella knew he was wide-awake. She always seemed to know where he was in a room without looking. A sense they easily shared.

Edward lifted the bed covers without a word, waiting for her to slip in beside him.

She didn't hesitate to join him, but left over a foot of space between them. She turned to face him, her voice softer than usual. "I don't know if you're mad at me or the situation in general."

He wasn't sure what to say yet.

Bella sighed when he didn't answer. "I'd like to believe you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Bella, but the situation is fucked up. If your father did call mine for help, it was my father's choice to put my mother and me in harm's way. That's something he'll have to live with for the rest of his life."

If his father were anything like Edward, the guilt would eat away at him for a long time.

Bella's hand slid closer to Edward's body, but stopped before reaching him. "It does explain a lot though, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Edward turned toward her, brushing hair away from her face. He dropped his hand between them, unsure if she wanted him to touch her.

"You said your father's behavior was strange soon after moving here. Why? The Mayor approached him, that's why. Then, after the accident, he demanded to share a room with your mother. He feels guilty."

"Your father does, too."

Bella nodded. "Me, too."

Edward could read it on her face and in her eyes. He had to touch her, couldn't stay away from her. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb along the soft curve. "You're not the one putting our lives in danger." She scoffed, as he expected. "Okay, your involvement is making their trigger fingers itchy, but you're fighting them, trying to destroy the organization. That's a lot more than the fucking FBI and our fathers are doing."

"At first, I didn't give a fuck about the organization. It was all about finding out who killed Peter and Charlotte, making whoever had them killed, pay for it. But, I can't ignore this new deal. To stand by and do nothing as they gather young girls and boys to sell to the highest bidders. I couldn't live with myself, Edward. I just couldn't."

"I know, because I feel the same way." Edward could no longer stand the distance, pulling her closer. Providing comfort seemed like a foreign concept to Edward, only doing what felt right. Her arms held him tight, almost too hard, but he didn't mind. "Get some sleep, baby. We'll shower in a few hours, and hopefully, by then, we can see my parents."

"We have to confront them."

"Yeah, I figured that." Edward sighed and closed his eyes. Somehow, sleep came a little easier to Edward; having Bella tucked safely in his arms allowed his mind to rest.

* * *

An obnoxious as fuck alarm woke them up several hours later, and Edward helped Bella into a shower. He stood behind her as the water cascaded over their exhausted bodies. "I'm too tired to wash my hair," she mumbled, her forehead resting on the tile.

Edward grabbed her bottle of some fancy brand of shampoo she bought at a store earlier and started to massage the product into her hair and scalp. She moaned under his touch, her beautiful body pressing against his. He thought he was too tired and emotionally drained to feel any sort of desire, but a jolt of energy in the form of lust and need warmed his blood. It sent adrenaline throughout his body. The more she moaned and hummed, the more he wanted her. He tried to keep his hips from shifting closer, his body begging for more of her.

"Step back into the water," he murmured, keeping himself in check.

She lifted her arms to rinse her hair, her back on display for his lingering eyes. A couple bruises littered her ribs on one side, when she'd landed hard to avoid being shot.

The reminder of how Edward almost lost her made him groan, but there was no mistaking it for one of pleasure, it was of pain.

Bella turned to look at him with concern in her eyes. She must've noticed something, because she grabbed his arms, as if _she_ needed the support.

He cupped her face with both hands, praying she understood what he needed. Words were lost to him, driven deep down, as desire and a desperate need to know she was alive and well, consumed him.

He needed to know they were okay.

The only word he managed to say was her name. Either the break in his voice or the plea in the two little syllables had her responding. She moment she nodded, he kissed her. He wanted to be gentle, but so many emotions coalesced inside him, threatening to explode in violence. He'd never hurt her, but being with her like this seemed the safest, most gratifying way to release it all.

Her tongue stroked his with equal fervor, her hands exploring his back with the same strength as his own. Time felt irrelevant as they touched each other under the warm water. His hands slid down her back, curving over her ass. Her answering moan had his emotions he had yet to understand, firing through him. He grabbed her hard then, unable to help himself, to hold back.

"Yes, yes," she hissed, as he tightened his hands on her. He teased her from behind with his fingers, until he had her back pressed into the cool tile wall. His fingers dug in for several seconds longer, then slid down to the backs of her thighs to lift her off her feet. Slick from the water, she struggled for a moment to wrap her legs around him, but soon she was right where she belonged.

For a second, he doubted himself, them, or maybe the situation in general, pausing before sinking inside her. Sensing he needed something, Bella trailed her lips along his jawline until she reached his ear. "I need you."

He groaned, thrusting inside her hard and fast. She shivered in his arms, her gasp not only heard but felt. They didn't move for a few moments, lost in each other and in the feeling of coming together. Their eyes met, his forehead resting on hers as he secured his hold on her.

"Stay with me." He groaned softly when she nodded again. He'd take it as a fucking promise; losing her would fuck him up. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as he ground against her. Every time he pushed inside her, she'd tug on his hair.

Tight, warm, slick, she felt so damn good.

Moments like that felt like the first time, and he told himself it would always feel that way. He intended to treat each time they came together as if it were their first and last. The reminder of the target on her back had him thrust harder, deeper. Her head fell back against the tile in ecstasy, making whispered promises he intended for her to keep. He tasted every inch of skin within reach, even her tears.

"Don't let go," she cried out, her arms circling his head and shoulders. "Don't ever let go. I'll always f-find you." She screamed out his name, trembling in his arms.

His thrusts quickened, as she coaxed his orgasm with her lips and impassioned words. Edward came with a groan of her name and a promise. "I'm never letting you go."


	36. Too Close

**Chapter Thirty-Six—Too Close**

* * *

Bella sat up in bed, confused where she was and unsure of the time. The nightmare she'd had made the present cloudy, her mind stuck in the past. The room was unfamiliar; the sheets super soft against her very naked skin. Why was she naked? She sensed she wasn't alone, and the moment her eyes landed on the body beside her, she finally connected all the dots.

Edward.

She sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed, trying hard to dispel her nightmare. It had been a long time since she dreamed about the bastard who tried to touch her when she was a child.

Wanting desperately to forget, she turned to her side to get a better look at Edward. He was something else entirely when he slept in peace, blissfully unaware as he dreamed. She didn't have access to his thoughts that way; his emotions usually reflected in his jade eyes. Yet, the softened features of his face told her more than his words ever did.

His lips parted, her name slipping through them in a breathless whisper, enticing her to slide a little closer to him. A shadow of stubble lined his sharp jaw. His nose was slightly off center along the bridge; it toughened up his look. His eyebrows were thick, dark slashes, and they had an expressive mind of their own when he spoke. Often telling her when he was angry, happy, or ready for another round of sex.

God, the sex. She had never come from penetrative sex alone, but Edward could do it with a simple flick of his finger or even a whispered plea in her ear.

She squirmed, but another urgency made itself known; she really needed to use the bathroom. After freshening up, she pulled back the sheets, revealing Edward's naked ass and back. His magnificent body almost tempted her to coax him awake for another round, but he needed to get some rest. He wasn't used to the constant fight for survival and the anxiety that came with living in Forks. The often-daily doses of adrenaline wore out a person's body. Add everything concerning the accident his parents were in and getting shot at, it was a lot to take in. He had to rest.

He was a lot stronger than he thought he was, but that didn't surprise Bella. From the moment she met him, she knew when push came to shove, he would always stand up for what he believed in and for others. A part of her thought he had something to prove to himself, but whatever the case, she wasn't about to take him for granted. She had to find a way to keep them all safe, even if she had to leave things unfinished with the organization.

It would mean her brother and Charlotte's killer would get away with murder. It wasn't about vengeance anymore. She had too much to lose. Yet, she knew if she didn't weaken the organization, they would find them after they ran. She had no desire to live with a target on her back, always looking over her shoulder—she was already doing that.

There was still the whole human trafficking thing, and she couldn't ignore it. There had to be a way to gather enough evidence, give it to her uncle, then leave town and not look back.

She slipped into a pair of leggings and one of Edward's T-shirts, tying a knot on one side. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, unusual since she'd hardly had an appetite over the last few weeks.

They had to get up in a while; her father should be calling soon with news about Esme's arrival at the nearby hospital. She went in the search of food. The main area of the living room and kitchen were deserted; Emmett and Rosalie likely still asleep, too.

Grateful to have some time to herself, she raided the fridge, wanting to make food for everyone. She had to keep Rosalie in mind. In her last pregnancy, she hated something one day but craved it the next.

Checking her phone, Bella saw no messages from her dad, but she had two alerts. Two of the organization's enforcers had left Forks and were currently in Seattle. She wasn't surprised, wishing she could pinpoint their locations better. She hadn't been able to bring all her equipment, but she could do various modifications with some of the things she had with her. If any of those assholes came within a hundred feet of her and Edward, she'd know.

She hoped Edward wouldn't mind if she clung to him for a while, but if it helped to keep him alive, he would have to deal with it. After several minutes, she figured out making a simple meal was best. There was no telling how much time they had before Carlisle or Charlie called.

Her phone pinged, alerting her to something disturbing. What did it mean? She had to clear her mind, cooking would help with that. She found a playlist on Spotify and pulled on her Bluetooth headset, humming along to the music she started chopping an onion.

* * *

Edward awoke with a start, calling out Bella's name. He immediately realized where he was, but found himself alone. Frantic and still influenced by the fear in his adrenaline-spiked nightmare, he jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts, desperate to see if Bella was okay and in one piece.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" The door to the bedroom slammed hard against the wall. His heart pounded in his chest and sweat clung to his skin.

" _Shimmy, shimmy cocoa what? Listen to it pound_..." He heard her sing, oblivious to his turmoil and fright that still clouded his eyes.

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. A little too hard. She threw a punch without thinking about whom or why. He just barely dodged it, but her left hook caught his chin. "Fuck!"

"Fucking hell, Edward!" She winced, gingerly touching his jaw. "You do _not_ sneak up on me, ever! You know you'd only get hurt." She cursed, opening the freezer, finding a bag of frozen strawberries. "That's going to bruise, here. Sorry."

"My fault," he whispered, testing his jaw, grimacing under the bag of cold fruit. "I didn't see that you had headphones on." He wasn't about to admit he had another nightmare about her. Dropping the bag on the counter, he cradled her hand. "Are you okay?"

"It'll be sore for a while, but I'm good."

"If I hadn't ducked, that would've been a damn good left hook, baby."

She smiled, fussing over him a bit more, grabbing him a bottle of Advil for the pain. On top of a bruised chin, his ribs and shoulder hurt from diving behind a log to avoid gunfire. The headache forming wasn't helping much either.

"Nothing from your dad?" Edward grabbed the cell phone she gave him, which she'd said it was harder to hack than his last phone. After seeing her copy Sam's files in seconds, he wasn't going to question her judgment about such matters.

"Nothing yet." She passed him a plate of spaghetti. "I'll pull out my laptop and see if I can locate them."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before: I can track everyone in Forks, including our parents." She shrugged, not one bit sorry about it. "I'm not taking chances with our loved ones."

He remembered her mentioning it to her father the day of the accident. "Are you tracking any of the Mayor's people?"

"Yeah, there are two of his men within two miles from us."

"That fucking close." The food, though good, sat like a ton of bricks in Edward's stomach.

Bella nodded. "The question is: Did they follow our parents or us?"

"You can find out, right?"

"Yes." Bella served herself and saved the rest, unsure if she should wake up Emmett and Rosalie. "It all depends on the time when their phones pinged the nearest tower. If it's been in the last few hours, then they followed our parents. If it's been longer than that, then they followed us."

"Scary fucking shit." Edward pulled out the chair beside him, waiting until she settled on it to bring her closer to him. "I'm going to be a go-all, protective asshole, and not let you out of my sight."

"I like 'protective asshole' Edward." She brushed her lips on his sore chin and whispered another apology. "You're pretty fucking fast. That first jab should have hit you square on the nose."

Edward laughed. "To be honest, I think a part of me was anticipating you hitting me."

"Still, you should consider some martial arts or boxing."

"You going to teach me how to fight, baby?" He leaned to press his lips to her neck, already addicted to the soft scent of her skin. "I don't fucking care if I sound like a wimp, but I'm damn sure you can kick my ass."

"Probably." She sat up straighter and threw a couple quick jabs in front of her, scowling playfully at him. "You gonna have to stay in line, babe." She grinned, returning her attention to her meal.

Edward couldn't keep his hands off her. He was constantly touching her skin or brushing her hair away from her face. He listened as they spoke quietly about some of their favorite things to do, movies, and hobbies. They learned about their likes in music and books, discovering they had a lot in common; though, Bella was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Edward was much more laid back.

"I want to skydive," Bella said, looking him in the eyes. She was about to say something else; Edward knew, felt it already in his chest, that would tie another string to her. "I promise you that when I go, you'll be right there jumping out beside me."

Edward held up his hands, shaking his head. "No fucking way, Swan. You will never get me on the plane just to jump out of it."

"Oh, I promise you, you will be there."

"There's that word again."

"What word?" She faced him fully, her thighs between his, her hands settling on the top of his knees. "Do you mean 'promise'?"

He did a half-shrug thing, not wanting her to know how much he wanted her to keep her promises, even if it meant he had to jump out of a fucking plane.

"Edward, I'm going to back off and let the agencies take care of it. I'll give them everything I have, maybe even continue giving them the organizations movements and shit, but I won't openly go after them. They know I'm looking for my brother's killer. I'll make it clear, that it doesn't matter anymore."

Edward wanted to believe her. "Do you honestly think you can walk away? Knowing the things you know? Letting Peter's killer get away with not only his murder, but your best friend's, too?"

Bella swept away a tear before it had a chance to fall. "What choice do I have? My father was enough reason for me to back off, but I think he wanted me to find out who did it. Or at least a part of him wanted me to, but now, there's someone watching Sue's house."

"Sue?"

"My baby brother's mother. My dad's girlfriend."

Edward cursed, pulling her onto his lap. "They finally found out about your little brother."

She nodded, shaking within his arms. "Yeah."

"You have to tell your dad, Bella."

"I will when I get the chance. If we don't hear from either of our parents in an hour, I'll call. I would hate to distract my father when he's doing what he can to make sure your mother gets to the hospital safely."

"One hour," Edward hummed, kissing her soft hair. "How about we distract each other for a while?"

She looked up, her whiskey-gold eyes brighter from tears she fought hard to keep from falling. "How?" The tips of her fingers slipped down his bare chest, tugging none too gently on the waistband of his shorts.

"I think we're on the same page." He stood up as he tossed her over his shoulder.

Her laughter was a thousand times better to hear than her fears, and Edward wanted to make sure she had more reasons to laugh.

She smacked his ass, rubbing it to soothe out the sting. "We need to clean up!"

Edward wasn't interested in waiting for a glimpse of naked Bella. "You cooked, so they can clean up after us." He made his way across the living room in a handful of strides, quickening when he heard a door open.

"Rude much!" Emmett called out. "We need to check in with my dad in an hour!"

Bella balanced herself with her hands on Edward's back, looking up to reply to her cousin. "I made food, help yourselves. I'll wash up later. And we may have been followed, but we'll check soon."

Edward turned and grinned. "Not _too_ soon."

Emmett waved them away, shaking his head, but Edward didn't miss the smile on his face. It had to be some kind of relief for Emmett to see his cousin so different, showing some other kind of emotion other than fear, grief, and anger.

Bella slipped her hand in his shorts, palming his ass.

Edward waggled his eyebrows. "Gotta go!"


	37. Waiting Sucks

**Chapter Thirty-Seven—Waiting Sucks**

* * *

"I hate waiting." Edward watched people pass the van they were in; he wished things would hurry up. "They're in there waiting for us, but we have to be escorted by security."

"They're being extra cautious." Bella's lips thinned, her brow tightening with worry. "Maybe something happened during the transfer?"

"What do those things tell you?" Edward gestured at her laptop and phone. "Are those men you said were nearby earlier still around?"

"They didn't follow us." Bella wasn't sure how to feel about that bit of information. The organization had her followed all the time. Had they called off the wolves or brought in some new blood? It was unlikely, since she monitored anyone new in the area, and Edward's family were the only newbies in town.

Unless the organization brought in an outside source, something she wouldn't put past them.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked, squinting at the screen of Bella's laptop.

"Their signal pinged almost four hours after we got to the apartment. Their arrival coincides with Esme's check in time at the hospital."

Emmett nodded. "Any chance you know when was the last time you've seen Jared following you?"

"Jared?" Edward asked, looking from Emmett to Bella. "You mean the agent you waved to when we were fooling around out on the trail?"

"That's the same Jared, works for DEA, but they're working together with Emmett's father for this case. Why are you asking? It's been a few days since I spotted him, but Jared's been getting better at disguising himself."

"He hasn't checked in about as many days."

Bella whistled. "I'll check my records; see if any of the enforcers have been out in the woods."

"Records?" Edward wanted to be kept in the loop, so he'd ask for clarification every time he could get it.

"Yeah, I record all activity, but flag anything unusual. When they leave town, for how long, or if they stay at a location for long periods of time or even very short stops."

"In other words, a couple hours out in the woods might mean a body dump?" Edward sat back, waiting for Bella's reply.

"Right, or even a meeting with someone else in the organization."

"Remind me again how you're tracking their movements." Emmett took a seat. All the cloak and dagger shit made him grateful it didn't take much convincing for Rosalie to stay behind.

"I created a few apps I knew people would want. It lets me track their movements using their GPS."

"Why can't you use the apps to gather shit from their phones?" Edward asked, checking the time again.

"The more permissions the app asks for, the more a consumer fears it." She asked for his phone, not the one she had given him. She connected it to her computer, using a micro-USB wire and bypassing his lock screen code with ease. "See, you downloaded the app before we even met." She pointed at a Forks Weather app.

"Smart, beautiful, and a stalker." Edward shook his head. "You saw me on the road that first night. You saw someone new sitting out there."

She looked away, shrugging. "Maybe."

"You're fucking crazy, cuz." Emmett laughed, firing off a few questions. "What if Edward had been a new enforcer? Someone worse than Dimitri or Felix. So what other apps did you create? Personally, I don't see all of Forks downloading a weather app."

"A _Whisper_ app for Forks High School, that took care of a lot younger crowd and concerned parents." Bella clicked out of a screen, her fingers flying over the keys, typing commands to bring up another screen. "You'd be surprised the kinds of things people share when they do it anonymously."

She pulled up a picture, and the words chilled Edward to the bone.

 _I know who killed Peter and Charlotte and it was no accident._

"I created this app a week after they were killed. It kept me busy and from going crazy before and after the funeral. More than seven hundred people downloaded it that first night, mostly all students. This whisper came in days later, prompting _my_ investigation."

"Do you know who sent it?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "The reason I created it in the first place was for me to have a place to express myself. I made sure anything posted would be anonymous, even to me. Whispers disappear from the server and the phone it was sent from in less than twelve hours. When I created an updated version to change up the permissions and settings, it was too late. Whoever posted this the first time has never said anything about it again."

The silence that fell between them was thick with tension, but Emmett's phone rang, loud enough to startle them. He answered, turning to Edward. "Got it. Yes, we're ready." He hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket. "That was one of our escorts. They're coming down to get us now."

Edward exhaled sharply, hoping everything had gone well during the transfer. His mother had looked so small in her bed. From what the medical reports had indicated, they'd taken her off the medication keeping her in a coma the previous night. She could wake up at any moment.

Bella shut down her laptop, placing it in her bag. "Are you ready?"

Edward shook his head. "What if something went wrong?"

"Then we deal with it; fix it, or whatever is necessary." She brushed a kiss to his lips, soft but quick. "Just know you're not alone. Now, if you want me to wait outside while you go in…"

"I need you with me." Edward remembered his promise to himself; she wasn't leaving his side if he could help it.

A knock on the back of the van startled them again, making them laugh at how jumpy they all felt. It was clear they were all on edge.

Emmett opened the door cautiously, recognizing Charlie with relief, and joining him and someone he didn't recognize, on the sidewalk.

"Dad?" Bella followed Emmett, keeping her laptop and backpack with her. "I thought you were still upstairs."

"I decided to come down and talk to you before we all head up to the room." Charlie gave her a one-armed hug, keeping his other hand on his holstered gun at all times.

Edward jumped down, slamming the back doors of the van Emmett's father had them use. "Talk about what?" He held out his hand for Charlie, glad when he shook it. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Charlie looked and sounded as though he wanted to say more, but he kept it to himself. "Everyone, this is Liam. He works with your father, Emmett."

Liam's gaze swept down the street. "Hello everyone, we'll have to keep introductions short and get you inside."

Charlie's slapped Emmett's shoulder, pushing him toward the hospital. "He's right, let's get inside." Once they were inside the building, they moved fast toward the elevators. "Your mother is desperate to set her eyes on you two."

"Mother?" Edward and Bella said at the same time they looked at each other, eyes wide. Edward tugged on his hair, rubbing his mouth, not wanting to hope. "Are you saying my mom's awake?"

Charlie's lips twisted into a smirk. "Halfway here her eyes just popped open, scaring the shit out of all of us. She seems to be doing fine, had a bunch of tests done when we arrived."

Edward was oddly numb, yet shocked. Maybe a combination of both. "My mom is awake." He said it three times before Bella wrapped her arms around him. His arms instantly curled around her, hiding his face behind her hair. He wasn't sure how he felt about a bunch of guys seeing him even slightly emotional, but fuck it. It was his mom.

It didn't matter what they thought about his reaction to the one piece of good news. No one said another word until they reached the correct floor.

"We're here."


	38. You Can't Handle the Truth

**Chapter Thirty-Eight—You Can't Handle the Truth**

* * *

Unsure in what condition Edward would find his mother, he kept Bella's hand in his strong grip. He needed the physical and emotional support from her. It hardly helped he'd have to face his father, too. The truth about Charlie and his father knowing each other would be revealed; though, he felt it was best to wait to confront him. With his mother awake, he didn't want to upset her and risk her health.

"Are you ready?" Bella looked up at him, as they stood outside the door Charlie had pointed out.

"Not really." He blew out a deep breath, breathing in more slowly. "Let's go."

She squeezed his hand, silently reminding him she was there with him. He pushed open the door, allowing her to step past him, following her inside.

The steady beep in the room calmed him instead of being annoying; a reminder his mother was alive. The curtain was fully extended around her bed, and under the curtain, he made out a wheel chair. "Dad?"

The light blue curtain was immediately drawn back a few feet, his father's stubble-lined jaw and concern worrying Edward. The man, once again, looked to have aged another five years in the last day or two. Dressed in sweats, one leg cut off, and a thin sweater, his broken leg extended out, taking up a lot of room. "Son, you made it to the city safely."

Edward and Bella shared a look, unsure how much his mother knew. "Uh, yeah, Bella's cousin drove us here."

"Edward..." His mother's hoarse voice stopped his father from saying anything further. "Come here please."

Edward pulled back the curtain farther, Bella taking over to reach the end of the track by the wall. It gave them a full view of his mother, which he wasn't quite ready to see. The bed was bigger than the last one, nearly swallowing her up.

"Mom."

She offered a small smile, holding out her arms for him. He was gentle as he hugged her, worried he'd hurt her. She touched his cheek when she pulled away, her cool fingertips brushing the dark circles under his eyes. "You need to get some more sleep, sweetheart."

"I am, I will." He shuffled closer to Bella, unsure how to proceed.

"You look like your mother," she whispered, looking at Bella. That shocked the hell out of Bella and Edward. "We've never officially met. Only your parents, but you look like her."

Bella shook her head, no anger in her words, just amusement. "So, technically, Edward and I met before?"

Esme nodded and laughed, wincing slightly. Edward immediately tried to adjust her pillows and the bed, and helped her sit up more. As Bella held up a cup of cool water for his mother to sip from, offering her a smile.

"I'm surprised you have nothing to say, son." Carlisle looked away from his wife, meeting the stormy eyes of his son. "I'm guessing you two worked a few things out."

"Yes, and we know who has you and Bella's father by the balls." Edward winced, smiling sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry, Mom. We'll talk about this in private later, Dad."

"Edward," Esme whispered, holding out her hand for his. "Don't blame your father or Charlie. If I had known everything from the beginning, I would've insisted on helping, too. After learning what happened to Bella as a child and losing her brother, I never would've stayed away."

"I thought you didn't even know what was going on." Bella looked confused, and sounded even more worried.

"I figured it out once I met the Chief of Police, because I had heard about you almost getting a ticket, Edward, shortly after arriving in town."

"The moment your mother recognized him, she knew we had come to Forks for more than one reason." Carlisle rubbed his wife's arm, giving her a small smile. "She was pretty upset with me."

Bella rubbed her face and tugged on her hair lightly. "If you've known all along, why haven't you left Forks? The kind of trouble we're all in is nothing to laugh at. We've been shot at— me more than once in the last couple days. I don't understand."

"Bella's right. How could you be okay with any of this? Did Dad even tell you everything?" Edward didn't want to cause his mother any stress; she'd been through enough, but he had to know.

"I figured the situation was dire, or else Charlie would've never asked Carlisle for help." Esme didn't know what else to say. "Bella, Renee was a dear friend of mine for years, and I saw her almost completely withdraw when she got pregnant."

Any trace of warmth or worry left Bella's eyes. "I'm aware how much my mother didn't want to be a mother; she proved it years later. What does that have to do with you?"

"I loved Peter; he was an amazing baby. I watched him a lot during his first year; probably more than what should be considered normal. Shortly after learning we were pregnant at the same time, Carlisle and Charlie were discharged from the Army. I knew I'd have to keep in touch, because Renee started to withdraw again. I saw it in her eyes; she wanted to leave." Tears filled Esme's eyes. "I'm so sorry we couldn't keep in touch, but that monster made it clear to Edward's father that we had to stay away from each other."

"He didn't want them to plot against him or what?" Edward looked to his father, who only nodded in response. "What a mind fuck." He glanced at his mother again, shrugging. "Sorry, Mom."

She patted his arm affectionately.

Edward looked at his father. "If you and Charlie had gone career, there's a good chance Bella wouldn't have killed her mother's husband and Peter would still be alive. See what I mean by mind fuck." He sat down in one of the vacant chairs beside the bed.

Bella sat down beside him. "Is there anything else we should know?" Bella looked at Edward's father, but there was no warmth in her eyes. She was angry; at what, Edward wasn't sure. Maybe it was all the secrets and deception. If they had known what was going on from the start, maybe they _all_ could've handled it better.

"Your father and I cannot disclose the nature of our discharge and the events leading up to it."

Bella sat back and clapped her hands a few times, smiling ruthlessly. "Got to love those standard Non-Disclosure Agreement answers."

Edward shook his head, draping his arm across Bella's shoulders to lean closer and whisper in her ear. He didn't say much: just that he understood her anger, how he was there for her, and he wasn't going anywhere without her.

No one said anything for several minutes.

"Mind if I come in?" Charlie entered the room, sensing the tension the moment he stepped inside. "Hello, Esme." He left a small bouquet of flowers in a vase on a table, joining everyone beside the bed. "I'm guessing the kids know we've all met before."

Carlisle was the first to reply. "They had already figured it out."

Edward rolled his eyes. "We're in the room, thank you very much. Just try asking one of us what we know. Unlike all of you, Bella and I know how important it is to be informed."

Charlie looked at his daughter, realizing she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Bella?"

"You asked for their help and now Edward's in danger."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, not expecting her to accuse her father so plainly and in front of everyone.

"I asked for help for you, baby girl."

She looked at him, eyes narrowing. "You and I both know I can leave here and disappear if I really wanted to. The only reason I haven't is that you won't leave without Sue and my baby brother. I can't lose him; you know that." She furiously wiped away a tear. "But something else made you move up your time line on leaving, or made you believe there was no running without destroying them. What is it?"

Carlisle looked about as unsure as everyone else. "She's right. When I checked in on you after Peter died, you said a year at most and you'd run. I understood, Sue and the baby, but Bella's right. You're more desperate than ever to get out, but not without destroying them."

"I didn't know any of this until about a month ago, but Stanley got wind that I was considering leaving Forks. He informed me that no matter how far we ran, he would find me. He then gave me evidence to prove what he was saying was true. Phil, Renee's late husband and the man who tried to hurt you, Bella, was sent by Stanley."

"Oh my God," Bella hissed, jumping to her feet, swaying.

Edward helped her reach the toilet in the small restroom in the hospital room just in time. He held back her hair while she cried and vomited, her whole body shaking violently. He raged from within, threatening to send him off the deep end.

Charlie said something loud enough for the kids to hear. "He wanted me to know how easy it was to get to you, Bella."

Esme started to sob, her husband rushing to comfort her as best he could, considering his condition.

Charlie stood back, watching it all unfold as two scalding tears streaked down his cheeks.

It was time to plan and plot like the Mayor always feared, and with Bella and his brother on their side, maybe just maybe, they all could leave Forks and not look back.


	39. Unexpected

**Chapter Thirty-Nine—Unexpected**

* * *

Edward and Bella, along with their fathers and Bella's uncle, planned to meet to discuss the situation and find a solution that would ensure everyone's safety. The other objective would be to dismantle Stanley's entire operation completely. They needed to be destroyed, so when Bella, Charlie, his son, and girlfriend left Forks for good, they'd be safe. With Edward and his parents lives on the line too, everyone had to be informed and involved to avoid any more mistakes.

Edward had a difficult time believing Bella's law-abiding, by the book uncle would be so forthcoming with information. He'd have to wait and see when they finally met. Maybe the fact his half-brother and his niece's lives were on the line, he'd be willing to break a few rules.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward watched as she nibbled on her fries, barely touching her burger. She'd been so quiet since they left the hospital after seeing his mother.

"Not really." She looked up at him, and Edward fought his initial instinct to flinch. If looks could kill, Bella would undoubtedly have a high body count at the end of her gaze. "I'm angry, disgusted, and feeling murderous."

"Good."

Her brow tightened in confusion.

"Anger is better than feeling defeated." His hand gently pulled hers to his lips. "But anger could lead to mistakes; all I ask is that you think before you act." He kissed the tips of her fingers, wishing she was sitting beside him instead of across the table. "I can't handle losing you." He dropped his gaze and her hand, focusing on his food. She had a way of drawing his emotions to the surface.

"You won't. I have too much to live for. I won't do anything stupid."

Edward snorted, shaking his head.

"Anymore," she amended, laughing. "For a moment, I thought you were about to quote Yoda."

He cleared his throat and tried to look serious. _"Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."_

Bella laughed again, eating her fries with a little more enthusiasm. Pleased to see color return to her cheeks, Edward joined in her laughter. Her pallor had been exceedingly pale earlier, and throughout the two hours they stayed with his parents and Charlie.

Twenty minutes later, after paying for their bill, they walked outside and glanced around. They had some time to kill, and the city was their playground.

"What should we do?" Bella bumped his shoulder, smiling. "We have a couple hours before we need to go back to the hospital."

Edward's father insisted they go out while his mother had some testing done and got some rest. The visit and everything they learned had taken a toll on Esme. She wasn't happy with the thought of them in the city alone with everything going on, but Charlie had introduced Bella's bodyguard. Esme was still rather reluctant to have them leave her sight.

Edward looked over his shoulder, tipping his chin up at Collin, their bodyguard. At six-two and stocky, he was rather impressive, with a shaved head, full beard, tattoos covering his arms, hands, and neck. He didn't scream bodyguard, more like, "I can kill you with my bare hands."

"Is a movie okay?"

Collin looked up and down the street, nodding, not once meeting Edward's eyes. All part of the job, Edward guessed.

It wasn't long before they sat down in a darkened theater of one of the latest horror films, armed with popcorn, candy, and drinks. They wanted a break from it all. The movie turned out to be boring, but a make out session helped to take Edward's mind off all the bullshit for a while.

* * *

"Why the hell did he suggest getting together to talk about everything, if he wasn't going to show up?" Edward paced in the living room of the apartment Bella's uncle had set up.

The uncle, Emmett's father—FBI agent and all around asshole—hadn't made an appearance at the hospital as planned by Charlie. He had called Charlie while Bella and Edward visited his mother for dinner, claiming the hospital was not safe to talk.

The walls had ears, he claimed.

Bella wasn't happy, but she kept it all contained, while Edward was a fucking walking ball of rage.

"My dad will find a way to see you all without anyone knowing about it." Emmett was upset, and he already asked Edward to stop calling his father an asshole. "I'm guessing he's being watched. If the Brass figure out he's willing to fuck up the investigation to save his family, they'll yank him off the case. We need him to stay in charge of it."

Bella's fingers flew over the keys of her laptop, a black motherfucker that weighed about five pounds. She'd been at it since they left the hospital after promising her father they wouldn't go out late at night. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips as she concentrated. "Fuck me."

Rosalie snorted, fingers red-orange from the hot chips she'd been craving and munching on for the last ten minutes. "You watching porn on that thing, or what?"

"Call your dad now, Emmett." Bella's face was pale once again, her eyes wide and glazed. "Now."

Emmett looked at her in question. "What?"

Bella threw him a glare, grabbing her phone where it was charging, making the call herself. "My line is secure, is yours?" She listened to her uncle for a few moments. "Are you sure? Well, sorry, but the last time I taught your crew a thing or two." She licked her lips, closing her eyes. "Fine. I think I have a way to get someone inside the organization." She put her phone on speaker for the others to hear.

It was the one crucial thing they didn't have, someone from any agency within the organization. No one had been successful infiltrating any of the families.

"How?" Edward and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Toshiro, the blackhat the organization was bringing to work the online auction of girls and boys, is dead, and no one knows it but me."

Emmett's father shouted, _"How do you know that?"_

"He sent me a message, including all correspondence he had with Davis, Wilson, and Yorkie. It was to be delivered in event of his death. He had a tumor, died a couple days ago, according to his message."

Bella waved for everyone to move in closer. She pointed at the stereo across the room.

Emmett ran over to turn it on; all of it a precaution in case someone was listening.

" _How can we know the information he sent you is accurate or real? We can send someone as him and end up getting him killed."_ Bella's uncle had a point.

"No one in the community knew what he looked like, or his real name. He was that good. You know this, Uncle Marcus."

" _I'm aware of his capabilities. We tried for the last four years to capture and recruit him. That still doesn't prove it was him who sent you the information."_

"It does if he sent me the coordinates of every location he has computers and hard drives, with every line of code he'd ever written, plus listing me as his beneficiary of all his assets, including coins."

Emmett whistled, but Edward wasn't sure what the big deal was.

Thankfully, Bella's uncle clarified. _"Our department says he's worth about twelve million dollars, but I figure there's a lot more we don't know of."_

"I don't give a fuck about the money." Bella rubbed her face, closing her eyes again as if she struggled to make sense of what she learned. "Even with everything he sent me, I still had trouble believing any of it was really from him until I found a file of the man who conducts the online auction."

" _Who was it for?"_ Marcus asked.

"Victor Sousa, who usually only trades in India, Tokyo, Russia, and Brazil. This will be the first time in America. They had taken his cousin, Uncle Marcus. Toshiro found her almost eight months after she disappeared, but she died during rehab. Her body hadn't been able to handle the withdrawals."

" _We had narrowed it down to four candidates, and Sousa is on the top as the worst of them all."_

"Toshiro wanted to destroy Sousa and his organization. He gave me coordinates to a hard drive in California with everything he had already gathered on him. I'll send you the info to retrieve it."

" _I need it all, Bella."_

Bella shook her head, glaring at the phone. "Not going to happen. He stated clearly, I had to have control of it all. If anything on my computer gets copied, a virus will be triggered erasing everything and ensuring all the locations are destroyed."

Emmett grabbed the phone as his father started yelling again. He rolled his eyes, removing it from the speaker, taking the call to one of the bedrooms.

"Can this work?" Edward looked at Bella, who shrugged, but then shook her head.

"Not if they can't find someone with enough knowledge to pass as Toshiro. The cocky bastard even sent copies of his personality and IQ tests. Including, profiles from several intelligence agencies."

"Why would he send you any of it?" Rosalie looked about as confused as Edward did.

One corner of Bella's lips tipped up, morphing into a devious smirk. "I shut down one of his online gambling rings, something nobody had been able to do for about two years. It's like a challenge with hackers. It took him almost a week, but he sent me a dozen roses, with a card, saying he was impressed. Of course, since he could find me, I had to work on my ability to hide better."

"I have to say this, Bella," Rosalie said, pointing at her. "For such a geek, you're also badass."

"Crazy is more like it," Edward grumbled, pulling Bella on his lap. It wasn't long before Emmett joined them.

"We're going back to Forks," Emmett said gravely. "There's been a death back home."

"Jesus, who?" Bella covered her mouth, her free hand clamping over her stomach, fearing the answer. "Was it someone we know?"

Emmett nodded, blowing out a deep breath. "It looks like Eric Yorkie killed himself."


	40. Monsters

**AN: I'm baaaaack! This fic has been completely edited, much more polished than it was before (it was so bad, lol). As of right now, I have it planned out to complete at fifty chapters. It has been a while, so here's a very brief recap of the _last few_ chapters:**

 **Edward and Bella leave Forks to head to Seattle where Edward's comatose mother is being transferred. We've learned that a blackhat hacker (no one knows who he really is) who the organization had hired to help with the "distribution of merchandise" (aka humans) has died. It turned out, he was out to destroy them for taking his cousin years earlier...he left a sizable amount of money to Bella and every piece of information he had gathered on the organization. In the last chapter, Emmett (Bella's half cousin) announced Eric (fellow student and his father is part of the organization) has killed himself.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Monsters**

* * *

Emmett's out-of-left-field announcement left them reeling, and they decided it would be best for Bella, Edward, and Emmett to head back to Forks. News like that would spread, and the fact they weren't in town could raise suspicion. From what little Emmett could gather, Eric's death was being called a suicide. They weren't taking any chances; the last thing they needed was an excuse to be put in jail. Taking into account half of the department was on the Mayor's payroll could make time in their lock up dangerous.

Bella continued to type away on her laptop, searching for some answers, while Edward packed what little they'd brought with them. He didn't want to go back to Forks, where all the trouble was—he didn't see eye to eye with the others about that. Eric was an asshole, one stupid enough to put his hands on Bella without her permission. Had he paid the ultimate price for not following his daddy's orders?

Or had he killed himself as Emmett had stated?

Whatever the case might be, at least they all had alibis if it turned out to be murder. Right? They were all out of town due to Edward's parents. Yet, they all had a motive to go after Eric. Bella for the attack he made on her with Garrett. Emmett and Edward for paying Eric a visit after he had fucked with her. It hadn't been a friendly visit, ending with Eric having a bloody nose and on his knees from punches to the kidneys. It wasn't much of a leap for the police to believe they would've killed him for her.

"Jesus fuck," Edward said out loud. His hands frozen in the air as he realized his biggest concern for a moment was alibis when someone had died. The town and the current situation had fucked with his head. He should be upset by the news, even if he hadn't known Eric. Instead, he was worried about Bella and his own ass. It couldn't be helped; she meant more to him than some asshole with daddy issues.

As if he didn't have any of his own.

"Edward?" Bella called out for him as he heard her and Emmett's cell phones start to buzz. "We need to go, now."

Emmett was cursing as he placed a call, just as Edward entered the living room. Rosalie had tears falling from her eyes, and Bella looked about ready to hurl.

What the fuck happened in a matter of minutes? Couldn't they catch a damn break? Jesus, he was going to get gray hair if life kept speeding along that way.

"What's going on?" Edward tossed their bags by Bella on the couch.

Her eyes were glued to the screen of her phone, but she appeared to be staring right through it. She handed him it without another word, pressing replay on a video file. He watched as Eric hung himself from a tree in front of his house, having set himself on fire first. For whatever reason, he hung a fire-resistant sign around his chest.

 **I am not a monster like them:**

 **Stanley**

 **Wilson**

 **Davis**

 **Smith**

 **Mallory**

 **Newton**

 **Yorkie**

There was also a set of numbers along the bottom before flames finally engulfed the sign. Bella whispered the numbers repeatedly beside Edward, who had been stunned into silence. Eric chose to kill himself instead of becoming more of a monster than he already was.

"The n-numbers?" Edward had to clear his throat to talk. He hadn't known Eric, but he knew Emmett and Bella had known him their whole lives.

"I'm working through them." Bella gave him a semblance of a smile, tapping her temple. "They're meant for me."

Emmett asked her to explain, dropping his own bag by the door. He planned to stay in Forks for the funeral. Rosalie was protected in the building, but his father was sending an agent to watch over her as a precaution. They weren't taking any chances.

"It's subtle. He didn't use my birthday, probably because there's like three people in all of Forks that share that birthday with me. He used a code we made up when we were kids." Her eyes teared up, but she kept them from falling, holding herself together. "It's my name, as soon as I saw the two consecutive 8's, I recognized my name. Now I just need to figure out what the rest of the numbers mean."

"My father's office is working on them already, and they're about to hit town. Something like this wouldn't allow them to stay back observing any longer. The media is already there since that video was sent to every resident."

"Who sent it?" Edward couldn't figure out how, if Eric was dead.

"Could it be someone else is feeling like Eric?" Emmett asked, grabbing his keys and pulling Rosalie into a tight embrace.

"It's a possibility." Bella bit her lip, shaking her head. "But considering the angle and how the camera didn't even shake once, I'd say he set up the camera to record for a certain amount of time, then had it automatically send the video through the Wi-Fi in the camera to everyone. Not easy for an amateur to pull off, but Eric was good, just not at my level, but he's the one that started to teach me." She laughed for a couple moments, then her whole body started shaking as her laughter turned to sobs.

Edward carried her to Emmett's Jeep several minutes later, hoping she'd get some rest on the ride to Forks. Once they reached the godforsaken town, it would be a fucking circus. Her father had called, explaining they'd have armed escorts the entire time they were in town, and he wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

The ride through town was interesting. Every house had a light on, many with candlelight flickering in the windows. The local diner was packed to capacity, some patrons spilling onto the sidewalk outside. The glow of red lights seemed to come from every direction, and as they came to find out, a small bomb had detonated on school grounds. The timing of it seemed to be a distraction, because less than three minutes later, as crews responded, Eric had hung himself. He wanted to be sure he couldn't be saved.

The Bitch Brigade stood outside of the only cafe/bakery in town; Kate and Lauren looking more like zombies than anything else. Edward pointed them out, and Bella's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, her lips twisting into a frown.

"I don't think they knew about the organization's new business venture. I'm guessing from their expressions they just found out," Bella surmised.

"Trying to decide if that's a good thing." Emmett turned down Bella's street; all of them aware of the police and fire crew at the far end of the street. "Is it?"

"I don't think it is, Em." Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "I've had my suspicions for a while, but I think Kate's father bought his wife."

"Fucking hell." Edward sat back, closing his eyes and wishing he were any other place but there.

"You ready to run for the hills, yet?" Bella's soft voice was only loud enough for his ears.

"Not unless you are with me." Equally soft, his thumb brushing over the top of her hand. "You remember what you promised me?"

"To never let go."

Edward hoped she wouldn't have to break her promise, but if it came down to saving her, he would let her go.

* * *

"Are we sure the house is secure?" Edward entered the new security code into the panel by the front door of his house.

"It is now." Bella shook her cell phone as if that answered all his questions. She rolled her eyes; exhaustion made them all moody as fuck. "Sam owed me a favor. He installed a new system and triple checked for surveillance equipment."

"And?" Emmett locked the door behind him and immediately sent his father a text informing him of their safe arrival.

" _They_ put in new shit shortly after we left town." Bella shrugged when Edward gaped at her. "We know they're following me, and since they can't seem to keep any equipment working at my house, they think they can keep watch over me through you."

"Have I mentioned I hate this fucking town?" Edward gritted his teeth.

Emmett headed straight for the fridge, fixing up a sandwich in less than a minute. "Only about a hundred times," he said, mouth halfway full.

Despite the bullshit, Edward was starving, joining Emmett and making himself a sandwich. "So, what now?" Edward swallowed a large bite, making a face at Bella, who looked at them with disgust. They were growing fucking men; they were always hungry.

"Well, we already made a few appearances in town." Bella had Emmett fill up at the gas station, stop for some groceries, which she started to put away, and pick up some baked goods at the cafe/bakery. She managed to avoid everyone, sidestepping them if they came close to her. Emmett and Edward weren't so lucky, getting caught up in the gossip and rumors.

As they had jumped into the Jeep to head to the house, several official-looking cars and SUVs drove into town and straight toward the police station.

Bella looked at the guys, still eating. "We go to school tomorrow as if it were any other day."

"Fucking perfect." Edward dreaded days after the school faced a tragedy. Emotions ran high and ranged from sobbing to indifference. Teachers didn't know how to handle a student that stared blankly or started to cry in the middle of class. Some assholes took advantage of counselors to get out of class.

"I hate what it's like when something like this happens." Bella mirrored his own thoughts, and Edward felt like a total asshole for not thinking how hard it would be for her. She had been through it already, when she lost her brother and best friend in one tragic night. Her watery eyes met his, and he could see the questions she had kept at bay for so long.

Edward blew out a breath. "After getting caught fucking selling at the school, we barely managed not to be expelled, sizable donations and all that bullshit. I didn't want my father cutting me off further, so I had to stop partying, hustling, and other stupid shit." Edward tried to stay in the present, keeping his gaze on Bella to ground him. "James was giving me a hard time about it. He would mock me, call me a pussy, as if that would get me to skip class and go get high." Edward lost his appetite, handing the rest of his sandwich to Bella. "Anyway, I had enough after he caused a scene when I refused to leave the campus, called me Pussyward. He was such an asshole about it."

"Sounds like he was worried you'd outgrow him." Bella rubbed his arm, giving him a small smile.

Edward nodded; what she said made sense. James would always get defensive or he'd lash out when things didn't go his way. "I had to stop hanging out; it wasn't worth the aggravation and the bullshit with my ex. I mostly kept to myself. Rumors started that he was hanging out with some assholes I knew sold shit on and off the campus. Vicky, my ex, would try to sink her claws into him, but James refused her for a while. Then one night, I got a video from Vicky—she had fucked him, and he was so fucking high, he was almost unrecognizable. I tried to talk to him, get him to stop doing that shit. I tried it a couple times, but for me…"

"You didn't like how out of your control you felt."

Edward snapped his finger and pointed at her. "Exactly that. I stopped that shit before we got caught, but I knew James still experimented. Between those drug dealers at the school and Vicky wanting to get back at me, he had no fucking chance. I wasn't there to back him up."

After Vicky sent me the video, I talked to him again. He didn't give a fuck about what I thought or my concerns—we fought, almost broke his jaw for badmouthing my mom. I washed my hands of him." Edward had to look away from Bella, overwhelmed with memories.

"You still kept tabs on him, didn't you?" Emmett held up his hands when both Edward and Bella started at the sound of his deep voice. In the last few minutes, they'd forgotten they weren't alone.

"Some other students said they'd call if something was going down." Edward ran his hands through his hair, eyes clenched tight as James's dull blue eyes stared at him. "I got a call one night, went to look for him, and found him in bed with some naked girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, a little blood on the sheets." Emmett and Bella winced, both thinking she must've been a virgin, and if James had been high, it couldn't have been good for her. "I shook his shoulder a couple times; his body was still warm, but not his eyes."

"Must've been horrible afterward." Emmett slid a couple cans of strawberry soda toward them. "Did some of the blame come your way?"

Edward grunted. "As if I didn't feel guilty enough, but some classmates believed if I had stuck with him, he would still be alive."

"Or you both would be dead." Bella shrugged at the glare Edward sent her after her blunt words. "You may have given into the same pressure James had. You can't know what would've happened if you were there through his downfall."

Months of guilt eating away at Edward through nightmares, hell even a dozen or so panic attacks, and she relieved him of it in a matter of seconds. It would always be there on the fringes that darkened the corners of his mind, but he finally understood he couldn't have saved James.

James had needed to save himself.

Bella spoke quietly to Emmett, taking Edward's hand and leading him to his bedroom. They sank into his massive bed and just slept together. They had a lot to talk about, and things needed to be set in motion to ensure their safety.

For now, they just needed to hold each other.

* * *

 **AN: If you need some clarification on anything or questions, I'll do my best to answer. I'm not on Facebook under this penname but I can be found on Twitter under: forthestories11**


	41. Back to School

**Chapter Forty-One—Back to School**

* * *

Edward groaned as he awoke from a rapidly diminishing nightmare. The scent of burning flesh seemed so real that it carried over into reality, despite the fact he was nowhere near Eric when he killed himself.

"That bad, huh?" Bella stretched beside him, her voice thick with sleep. "You were tossing and turning as bad as I was." Her fingers climbed the length of his back, eliciting a shiver of pleasure. "It's still early, we have time for…"

Edward hummed and turned to look at her, capturing her hand and lifting it to his mouth. He sucked on a fingertip and smiled when she moved closer to him. "Time for what, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a shower." She tried to get away, but Edward wasn't exactly ready to get up. She playfully swatted at his wandering hands, laughing as he kissed his way to her mouth. "Or we could try…"

Edward didn't need her to elaborate; her hands were already on his cock. She stroked him just the way he liked it, her teeth nipping at his jaw, her tongue soothing the sting. Her name was on his lips, moments before rolling to cover her and taking over.

She didn't seem to mind.

.

.

.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett put the SUV in park, leaving the engine running. Parking several spaces away were their security, courtesy of Bella's uncle. The school parking lot was already full, only a couple spots were empty, yet they were almost thirty minutes early, which was unusual.

Edward wasn't sure why misery loved company. After James died, or frankly any student, back in Chicago, the school atmosphere was somber and quiet, the occasional classmate silently or not so silently crying made an already difficult time more miserable. There was one student in particular that loved all the attention she received, having recently been seen hanging all over James back home. Vicky played up the tears and even admitted to Edward that she loved seeing him so choked up about his best friend.

He hoped he didn't see that kind of shit; it would piss him off. Once again, the past and present mixing was making his mood volatile. Anything could set him off. Bella was the only reason he relaxed, even for a moment.

"Not even close." Bella sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Let's fucking do this."

Edward wasn't as surprised to hear her admit it. She was a lot more open to him than before. He squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there for her. Eric was merely a blip on his radar, but once upon a time, he was Bella's friend. In the end, Eric chose to expose the monsters in Forks, rather than become one. Edward had to give some kind of credit for that, and if the message he left for Bella served to help sever her ties to the town, then Edward would do whatever he could to comfort her.

Bella climbed out of the SUV, scanning the parking lot and nearby tree line on the east side. She tapped Emmett's window as Edward jumped out from the backseat. "If you have to head back, let me know."

Emmett shook his head, knowing exactly where she was going with her request. "I'm staying here until at least after the funeral."

Edward watched as Bella's hands clenched into fists at her sides, her lips thinning. "He'll be fine, Bella." He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and coaxed her fist to relax. "Just like we have people watching out for us here, someone is watching over your cousin." Edward and Emmett shared a look because, like Bella, Emmett was desperate to get what they needed so Bella and her father could leave Forks behind forever.

"Don't do anything stupid, Emmett."

Emmett looked offended. "Who me?" Too bad his acting wasn't going to win him any awards. His voice went up an octave and his eyes avoided hers. "I have a baby on the way; I won't do anything dumb."

"Please don't." Something in her voice made Emmett swallow hard, and forced him to nod. They agreed he'd pick them up right after school, because they didn't plan to stick around. School was going to be difficult enough for their security detail to navigate; after-school activities were out of the question for the time being.

Edward and Bella walked across the campus with their hands linked, and for once, everyone's eyes were not all over them. Most kept their heads down, a few students grouped together. Jasper and his girl Alice gave them a cursory glance and nod, Angela and Ben offered small smiles.

Edward walked Bella to her first class and hated the idea of not seeing her for a couple hours. His class was too far from hers. He gently nudged her against the wall outside her classroom, each of them quietly talking to themselves and letting a bubble form around them. It was stupid, he knew it and so did she, but they couldn't help it. Too much shit was going on. To have a few minutes without reality intruding felt justifiable to him.

The bubble burst at the sound of a shrill ring. He pushed away from her lingering lips and tossed a smile over his shoulder as he walked toward class. The last thing he saw as the classroom door started to close was Kate staring at his girl's back. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he sent Bella a text to serve as a warning.

.

.

.

* * *

"At least not everyone is staring." Bella dropped her lunch tray on the table as Edward pushed her chair in once she sat down. Her elbows on the table's edge, she covered her face with her hands. "Tyler had to leave; he lost it in class. It was awful."

"I heard," Alice whispered from across the table, leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder. "No one had any idea Eric was capable of that."

Jasper snorted, ducking his head when they all turned to him. "I caught him talking to himself once, with blood on his fingertips, his hand covering his forearm."

Bella's brow furrowed. "He'd been cutting himself?"

Jasper looked away for a moment before he answered, lifting up the sleeve of his leather jacket. "I'd know, right?" There were at least a dozen scars, making a macabre ladder up the lightly tanned skin of his arm. "There've been plenty of rumors of this fifth-year student." He rose to his feet, leaving them all behind.

Edward stared at Jasper's retreating figure and frowned. James had similar marks, but Edward hadn't known or asked about them back when James was still alive. How could Edward not have put two and two together then?

"Is Jasper going to be okay, Ali?" Bella asked, concerned.

Bella and Alice faced each other, having a private conversation through eye contact. Bella's tense shoulders fell, relaxing at whatever they said between them.

"I thought you said you didn't trust anyone?" Edward was curious because it seemed Bella had friends in Alice and Jasper, even Ben, and Angie, though they hadn't come to sit with them yet.

"Alice and Jasper were in Texas for his grandmother's funeral when it happened." Bella smirked, sending Alice a wink. "If it weren't for that, she'd be up there with the usual suspects. No offense."

Ali didn't even bat an eyelash. "None taken, if it wasn't for the alibi, I wouldn't trust me either. I did have a crush on your brother for like two years."

Edward sighed teasingly. "Girls are weird." He shared a look with Bella. "I'm guessing she's not part of your inner circle."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to risk her or Jasper. Other than here, we don't see each other outside of school."

"Which is fucking stupid," Alice hissed, glaring at Bella. "I'm an avid lover of murder mysteries." She shrugged again, but this time she did look offended when Bella refused to take the bait. "It's too bad you won't hear my thoughts about your brother and Charlotte."

"Alice." Bella closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "I have a target on my back. I don't want one on yours."

Alice pouted, but turned her attention to something over their shoulders. "Speaking of suspects…"

Edward expected to see Kate or even Garrett behind him, but the only one walking nearby was Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica?" Bella said softly, her lips thinning. "Oh, shit." Her eyes widened after a while, her breathing picking up.

Alice's lips tilted up on one side, almost smug, but it quickly softened. "Yeah, she wanted Mike and Mike wanted them. Scorned lover, why not?"

Bella sat up straighter, and Edward swore he could see the cogs and wheels that made her tick going into overdrive.

"I have to check something." Bella got up and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips, running off before he could say a thing.

"She didn't know about her brother, did she?" Alice asked Edward as Jasper returned, sitting down beside her. She kissed his cheek, without saying another word to her boyfriend.

"Not until recently." He watched Jessica curl up against herself as a lot of students provided sympathy, others simply wanting to know what was happening with Mike. "Where do you think Bella went?"

Jasper laughed, having caught up with the conversation with ease. "She's probably hacking Alice's computer right now."

"You know she is." Alice giggled. "Hopefully, she won't find our awful attempt at amateur porn."

Edward thought, _"This town is full of freaks_ ," then he realized he wouldn't mind creating a video with Bella.

He thought that maybe he was a freak, too. He didn't mind it either.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella was late to their mutual class, but only a few minutes. She had a ready excuse for Banner, using his laziness about getting his mail. "Sorry, Mr. Banner, but Ms. Cope was ready to throw things from your overflowing inbox."

Mr. Banner blushed as Bella handed him everything, but insisted she take her seat so they could start a movie. The classroom was sparse since several students left after their meetings with the counselors the school set up to meet with Eric's friends.

After the room darkened and Bella settled in her seat, Edward leaned toward her. "Did you find something?"

Bella nodded, ready to pull out her cell phone, but Mr. Banner immediately asked Lauren Mallory to put hers away. Her bright screen was a big giveaway. Instead, Bella grabbed a notebook and wrote out a message.

He kept his eyes on the television screen while he grabbed the note Bella held out to him. Some asshole coughed, forcing Mr. Banner's eyes to scan the room again, but returned his attention to his book seconds later.

After another moment, Edward's eyes read the words on the paper twice before they sank in.

 _Jessica has been to the exact place where they died—six times, late at night. Alone._

Edward remembered something Bella told him once while talking in bed.

" _Students and their friends wanted to know where it happened. You know, to leave flowers and candles. But Dad wouldn't say anything, and police reports were vague about the location. My dad took me after the wake. We left a couple things, said our goodbyes. For weeks afterward, whenever I found myself driving down that road, I saw people left things, nowhere near where they actually died."_

Jessica wouldn't know the precise location, unless she was the one who rammed into the victims, armed with a four-thousand-pound weapon and a battered heart.


	42. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter Forty-Two – The Sound of Silence**

* * *

Edward kept his eyes on Bella as she roughly slammed her locker closed, several students turning to look at her. There was no mistaking the emotion coursing through her; it was clear in her clenched fists, the resting bitch face that made her appear like an avenging angel ready to lay waste to all those who wronged her.

Wrath might as well be her middle name.

She had been sitting on the new information concerning Jessica Stanley, the daughter of the snake on the top of the organization, for almost two hours. If Bella chose to take her revenge on Jessica, there would be no stopping the Mayor from coming after Bella, her friends, her father, and her baby brother.

 _Him._

Edward had no doubt in his mind she would be crossing a line she would never be able to cross again if she went after Jessica.

He walked toward her, their last classes having ended five minutes earlier. Most of the students still in school hurriedly passed him in the hallway and headed toward the parking lot where the football team and cheerleaders planned to meet. What was on their agenda, Edward had no idea. Nor did he really care, but if Bella wanted to attend, he'd stay with her.

Bella rested her shoulder on the locker beside hers, watching him walk. The rage within her had banked the instant she caught sight of him, but he could still sense it. He could see it as her jaw clenched when Garrett and Kate passed her, each of them avoiding her eyes as she side-eyed them.

She returned her attention to him when he reached her, smirking as he opened her locker, slid a book inside, and pulled out a few notebooks. "Do we have any plans?" Edward asked as he closed up and slipped her hand into his.

"I figured out the message." Bella held up a finger to her lips, tipping her chin at a paused Lauren Mallory a couple lockers down from theirs.

Edward didn't know much about Lauren, except she was a cheerleader, part of the BB's, and her family was involved in the organization, too. It made sense not to discuss possible secret messages from dead friends who wanted to expose his own family and several more.

Once they reached the parking lot, Bella's eyes narrowed in on the large group there. Emmett would no doubt have trouble getting in and out of the parking lot. Bella cursed and sent a text to her cousin, telling him to meet them down the street.

They avoided the group, though a few tried to wave them over. Angela and Ben stood near Jasper and Alice just outside the most popular students in the gathering. Some of them held candles; others held pictures Eric throughout his childhood to high school.

Bella nodded toward Collin, the agent assigned to them in Seattle, who pointed toward the end of the road where Emmett stood waiting beside the SUV. Collin walked over to his own car hidden along the east side of the parking lot and drove off; though, Edward knew he would remain close.

Another SUV that screamed government authorities drove past the school; the driver, a non-descript man in his mid to late thirties nodded, too.

They started to head across the street as an engine revved at the other end of the road. Edward looked toward the sound and saw a familiar-looking black Lincoln with blacked out windows. The same one that prevented him from getting into his car at the hospital. He'd also seen it once following him from the diner; the asshole had almost hit him.

Edward gestured toward it with a head tilt, forcing Bella's eyes away from her cousin, who waited, with his thick arms crossed over his bulky chest, watching for potential attackers. The man was huge; Edward hadn't realized how much until that moment.

"I've seen that car before." She repeated the license number twice under her breath and climbed into the SUV's backseat. "Let's find out who it belongs to."

"What are we talking about?" Emmett asked, climbing in behind the wheel.

"The Lincoln back there; we've seen it around a lot." Edward turned to look at it, noticing its slow approach as it passed the SUV. The windows were pitch black, besides the front windshield, but the two passengers he could see were dressed in all black and kept their ball caps low over their brows. "Your father's people, maybe?"

"Hell no." Emmett sent the license, make, and model to his father via text, pulling out onto the street. "Did you find anything, cousin?"

Bella already had her laptop out and typing. "Nothing yet, head to the hospital after we pick up some stuff at my house. I need to check on Mike."

Edward was hoping she'd tell her cousin about Jessica Stanley, but she had yet to say a word. Emmett wasn't mentioning it either. Had she not told him? That kind of information needed to be shared, and considering the murderous look she had earlier, the more people that knew the better. He needed help to stop her from doing something stupid; though, he knew it was only a matter of time.

"What about Jessica?"

Emmett turned toward Bella's house to pick up some more things. It was made clear they'd all be staying at his place since it was the easiest to defend. That kind of thinking made Edward uneasy as fuck, but if it kept them safe, he would deal with it. Emmett's question, however, confirmed Bella hadn't said a word regarding what she learned about the esteemed Mayor's daughter.

Bella shot Edward a glare, biting her lip as if she didn't plan to answer her cousin. Too bad Emmett was as stubborn as she was, maybe even worse.

"I asked you a question, cousin."

Bella exited the SUV and stomped toward the house, waiting on the porch for Collin, who arrived right behind them, and another agent to secure the inside. "I'll tell you in a bit, considering I'm still processing about hundred things. Between what was sent to me, Eric's message, and Jessica, my head is about to explode." She rubbed her temples, but watched them from under her lashes. She shook her head slightly, another finger at her lips.

Someone could be listening; either that or she didn't trust the agents.

"Fuck." She was looking at something down the road. Edward and Emmett turned around in time to see the Lincoln speeding toward them.

"Get down!" Collin called out, bursting through the front door of Bella's house and wrapping his body around her, sending them sprawling behind a bush. Emmett pushed Edward down, knocking him to the ground near Bella.

Gunfire seemed to come from every direction—it thundered, as Edward's ears pounded with it. Cement from the driveway chipped away as bullets hit the ground, pieces of it digging into his skin as Bella screamed his name.

Edward rolled close enough to add another layer of protection over Bella's prone body, Collin covering the rest of her. From the corner of his eye, Edward saw the other agent hit the wall by the front door, bullets striking him square in the chest, keeping his body pinned to the wall.

His gun was still firing at the shooters, sending the driver closer.

Collin called for backup, raising his own weapon to hit the gunman nearly hanging out of the car and kill the fucker with a bullet between the eyes, the driver calling out in anger.

The thunder in Edward's ears dulled to a low hum, and for a moment, everything was still and too quiet. The kind of silence that pierced a person with sudden fear, nothing good came out of it. The eeriness was broken by Bella's scream, her hands pushing at him and Collin to get off her.

Tears fell from her reddened eyes as Bella crawled toward Emmett. "Emmett! Oh my God, noooooo!" She tried to turn her cousin to face up, but he was too heavy for her. She shook his back, blood oozing from under his body. Her bloodied hands lifted away from him as Collin pushed her away to help Emmett, the other agent groaning on the porch, his shirt open to reveal the bulletproof vest he wore underneath it. Sirens and cars soon overwhelmed them as Edward held a sobbing Bella in his arms.

"They weren't aiming at me, everyone else but me." She looked up at Edward with tear-filled eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know." For whatever reason, they wanted her alive, and Edward couldn't decide what was worse, alive but in their hands, or dead.

* * *

 **AN: The next of the chapters are going to be rough, strap in. See you soon.**


	43. Endless

**Chapter Forty-Three—Endless**

* * *

The rest of the day after the shooting and well into the evening was a blur for Edward and Bella. There was an endless supply of questions by various authorities, all of them similar and repetitive, as if they were the ones to blame for the shooting. The agent shot at the scene had worn a vest, as Edward had expected, but a few hits were to his thigh and shoulder. There was nothing on Emmett's condition, and it wore them down. Not to know was making Bella aggressive with the endless stream of questions.

It was soon clear that arguments had broken out between agencies, all demanding jurisdiction. Apparently, all of them had a reason to be there. They were waiting to receive word if Emmett was truly gone; his heartbeat had been thready at best when the ambulance drove away with him. Rosalie had yet to answer Bella's calls when her phone was finally returned to her. Charlie had come in twice during questioning; each time some asshole showed him the door. Bella and Edward were both eighteen, so unless they lawyered up, his hands were tied by politics and red fucking tape.

"You're free to go, Mr. Cullen." Agent White held open the door to the frigid room they had kept him in, and as Edward passed him, the agent added, "Watch your back, son."

Edward nodded, desperate to set his eyes on Bella again. They'd been separated about two hours earlier to answer the same questions in case their stories changed by being apart.

Another door opened down the hallway from the room Edward had been in, and as Bella emerged, her face appeared neutral, only the slight tick of her jaw showed how much she was holding back. As if she sensed him, she looked at Edward, her composure lost, rushing to wrap her arms around him.

Edward knew she hated showing even an ounce of emotion in front of anyone, but she needed him at that moment, and nothing would stop her from having him close. He felt the exact same way, grateful he could be there with her.

"Any word?" Edward asked, his whispered words sending shivers down her spine. She was trembling in his arms; it was subtle but enough for him to hold her tighter.

Bella sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing yet."

Edward and Bella followed another set of agents assigned to protect them. The issue of a safe house had been addressed, but would have to wait until morning for arrangements. It was still undecided if they would remain in Forks.

"The Mayor hasn't come by." Bella kept her words low and soft, to avoid from being overheard.

Edward nodded, having heard some officers talking about it. It was rather unusual, since the esteemed Mayor had been quiet. He had always been hands-on when such ugly events happened in Forks. He hadn't even called to make an inquiry into the situation. It was something outside agencies had noted, too. They didn't trust anyone other than Charlie, and that was a stretch too, considering his daughter was somehow involved in the matter.

"Where are you taking us?" Edward asked, as they drove away from the sheriff's office, stuck in the back of an SUV that screamed "government."

An agent Bella recognized as one of her uncle's men, turned from the passenger seat to look at them. "Your uncle and father would like to see you. They're waiting at Mr. Cullen's home."

Edward swallowed hard, sensing Bella's distress when she stiffened beside him. The agent's face was unreadable, most wore the same mask all damn day. Was Emmett gone? She didn't bother to ask, as if she was too scared to. Edward understood that feeling. He simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders tighter, kissing the top of her head as she silently cried against his chest.

Edward and Bella gave one-word answers when they were asked what they'd like to pick up to eat since it was almost nine at night. They were held for questioning for almost six fucking hours, no wonder they were hanging by a thread.

Another unmarked car pulled up beside them outside the diner, the agents acknowledging each other with a simple nod. One of them left the car to order, while the others stood watch around the car.

They were finally left alone for a short while.

"He's not dead." Bella pulled away slightly. "They want everyone to think that he is, but he's not."

Edward didn't know what to say. The chances were slim; the paramedics at the scene had struggled to keep Emmett breathing as they lifted him into the ambulance.

"Bella." He shook his head. What could he say to convince her? "He—"

"The blood was real, just not his," she said with a heavy sigh, "or not all of it."

"You can't be sure though, right?" Edward wasn't certain if he could handle a delusional Bella. She was too smart for her own good. Would she crack under pressure? Break instead of bend? "There was a lot of blood, Bella."

"There had been threats to him and Rosalie, which was why they had the apartment in Seattle. Maybe they needed to fake his death." She shrugged, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall back against the seat. "I'm not being crazy or just hopeful. The bullets were real, I felt them, but he was wearing a vest."

Edward's brow furrowed as he remembered that Emmett did look especially bulky around the chest area. "Maybe, but not all the bullets hit him in the chest."

"Yeah, I know." She tucked herself closer to his side. "But there were no exit wounds either."

Edward didn't want to tell her that wasn't a good thing either. He prayed she was right.

Unfortunately, one look at her father's red-eyed face when they got to his house, and they knew their worst fears had come true. One moment, Bella was holding a bag of food in her hand, then the next, it slipped and fell to the floor as she dropped to her knees.

Tears filled Edward's eyes as he went down with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Whispering words he knew she couldn't hear or that didn't matter.

She spent the rest of the night in Edward's arms screaming.

.

.

.

It had been two days since Emmett had been killed, four since Eric committed suicide, and Forks was still swarming with agents and media crews. The Mayor had left town suspiciously, right before all hell broke loose, to visit an ailing uncle in Germany. Yet, he didn't find it necessary for his entire family to accompany him; his daughter had remained behind. He was wanted for questioning, along with various members of the organization who had also conveniently disappeared.

The car that was part of the drive-by shooting had been found stripped, burned, and abandoned eight miles outside of town. The body of one of the shooters lying within several feet of it, but couldn't be identified by his remains since his teeth were missing.

The mood in Edward's house was somber as they all dressed to attend Emmett's funeral later that morning. Rosalie and Charlie were also staying there, and Carlisle was on his way to pay his respects, too. Edward's mother was still in too much pain to be moved, but would remain under constant security at the hospital.

It was strange for Edward to share a bed with Bella, considering Charlie was also living under the same roof, but after a long talk with Bella's uncle Marcus, they determined it provided the best protection. There was no other way onto the property other than the driveway, since they were surrounded by acres of forest. Security cameras and motion sensors placed strategically all around the property; if someone so much as took a walk out there, they'd know it.

It was some comfort, but not much.

Not that Edward had anything to worry about; desire had seeped out, too consumed with grief and uncertainty. While Edward lay awake, Rosalie and Bella spent almost every night crying in their sleep.

Edward was exhausted.

"Ready?" Bella leaned against the side of the door to his bedroom, dressed in a navy-blue dress that made her already pale skin more noticeable. The dark circles under her eyes were covered with makeup, but he knew it wouldn't last long. "You clean up well, Cullen." She walked closer as he stood in front of his mirror to adjust his tie.

The dark gray suit was as uncomfortable as he remembered.

"I wore it at James's funeral and now another one." He closed his eyes, having to clear his throat. "I can't believe this is happening."

Bella wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and rested her head on his shoulder blade. "I know. If we stick with the plan they made for us to get out, all of this will be over by the end of next week."

"It's not soon enough." He lifted one of her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Did you remind your uncle that wherever you go, I go, right?"

Bella nodded. "He said it would be much easier if we separated; placing six people in witness protection is a lot harder than a few here or there."

He finished with his tie and turned to face her. "I'm not going anywhere without you." He shook her a bit, hoping it would sink in, that she was it for him. It didn't matter if they were still so young and that things could change. Loving Bella would not be one of them. He cradled her face in his hands, wiping a single tear from her cheek. "I love you."

It was the first time Edward had said it out loud; in his head, it was over a thousand.

A tiny glimmer of a smile was on her lips, her eyes closing. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze. "I love you, Edward."

He held her close until Charlie called them to head out. It was time to bury another friend.

.

.

.

Two funerals, under constant supervision, and relentless reporters had certainly changed things around Edward and Bella. For one, they didn't have a moment's privacy. The rare times they did, they were cut short.

The Mayor had returned from his trip shortly after Emmett's funeral, still confident that the authorities had nothing on him. He was right, everything pointed to The Seniors and their involvement with the alleged trafficker Victor Sousa.

Bella was still sitting on the information about Jessica, but it was only a matter of time. Edward knew she was a ticking time bomb. They finally received clearance to see his mother in Seattle. Bella was desperate to see Rosalie who had returned to the city the day after Emmett's funeral.

It was time to leave Forks again, even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

 **AN: Trust me...Thanks to my beta Midnight Cougar. The next chapter is halfway done, so hopefully, it won't be too long. See you soon.**


	44. A Bit of Freedom

**Chapter Forty-Four-A Bit of Freedom**

* * *

"God, this feels amazing!" Bella screamed out her passenger window of his car. The dashboard had been replaced, the new muffler she found him installed; insomnia had allowed them to get some projects done around the house. They had security following them, and Edward was positive the truck in front of him was also part of their protection detail.

Edward laughed, grabbing a loop from her jeans to pull her back in the car. "Get in here, crazy girl!" He had to admit it did feel good to feel the wind in his face. To feel the first ounce of freedom—though, they had little obligations other than homework and school. It was leaving that god-forsaken town, even if it was only for a little while.

She bounced back into her seat and sent him a big smile. "I'm just so fucking glad to be out and about. I mean, yeah, Thing 1 and Thing 2 are still around, but it's better than having nowhere to go but school, the diner, the store, and your house." She winced and shrugged. "No offense."

Edward shook his head. "I get it. My house is damn big, and we have all the luxuries of a five-star hotel, but when it's the same four walls, it can feel stifling."

She hummed in agreement, finding some music on his phone. "Do you think we can head to a club later? I mean, I just need to unwind for a bit." She pulled two IDs out of her purse. "I have fake ones for the both of us."

Edward had some doubts the agents assigned to them would agree to that, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "We could ask."

She made a face that said the chances were slim; she was about to say something but decided not to. However, he knew her well enough to know what was on her mind.

"We can't sneak away, you know that." He looked at her, watching the good mood she was in fly away.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. If they were following us, they'd use it as the perfect opportunity to grab me. For whatever reason, they want me alive, but now that the authorities are in Forks, they may choose to use me against my uncle."

Edward had thought of that, too. It scared the fuck out of him. So far, Marcus was allowed to work on the investigation, but not lead it, thanks to his relationship to Bella. It was public information if people knew where to look, but it had been leaked by the media. Along with the fact despite the ongoing investigations, there was an alarming number of missing girls between the ages of 12-19 in the surrounding areas. It seemed the deal was still on and there was nothing they could do about it.

Worse yet, Bella believed they'd kill them all if the deal didn't go as planned. Why keep the loose ends that could potentially destroy them?

"I read the profile on Victor Sousa on your laptop." Edward cleared his throat, nightmare-like images flashing through his mind. Bella beaten and broken, blood smeared around her lips, horrible shit that plagued his dreams. "You're exactly the kind of girl he looks for, the kind he loves to break."

Her hands fisted on her lap, her nails biting into her skin a second later. "I know."

"When they said it's time for us to go…" He couldn't even look at her, because if he found she had every intention to stay, he would probably lose his shit. She wasn't the only ticking time bomb between them.

"Harry has been placed in long-term care; his stay paid for in advance by an anonymous donor. Sue and my baby brother are 'visiting' family in North Dakota." She placed her hand on his arm. "Edward Masen and Isabel Crane have enrolled to a fabulous art college in Paris."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How?

"Surprise!" She laughed as Edward kept looking at her then the road and back again. She was serious.

Edward pulled over. The SUV behind them did the same. He waved them to stay as he circled the car and pulled Bella into his arms. "Please tell me you're not fucking lying."

She was giving him his dream, art school.

She huffed, half in amusement, half in irritation. "I wouldn't lie about this, Edward. I already talked to your parents; they're all for it. They'll be near, but not too close under another name than yours. My dad, Sue, and my brother will be doing some traveling for at least a year or two, since he'd be the one likely to testify against the organization. They're determined it won't be either of us."

Edward understood why they insisted on it going down that way. If either Edward or Bella had to testify, the bullseye would be on _their_ backs. For it to be on Charlie wasn't any better though, and he knew Bella would help in whatever way she could. So far, the information Toshiro shared with her proved unusable in court since it wasn't obtained legally, but the agency was still combing through a lot of information. Hopefully, they could find something to stick, and it wouldn't require any of them to testify, but Edward knew it was wishful thinking.

"We're sitting ducks out here, baby."

Bella held him a little tighter and smiled up at him. "Let's go see your parents, check in on Rosalie, and then figure out what we're going to do the rest of the night." Something in her eyes made his blood simmer; the way she snuggled closer to his body made him swallow hard. The first punch of lust after a long period of nothing felt like a fucking sledgehammer.

"Don't look at me like that." Edward looked toward the SUV where the two agents stood, watching the busy road. "There's nothing I can do about that look for at least a few more hours."

She nodded, playfully waving at the boys in black and jumping in the car with a giggle on her lips. A sound he hadn't heard in much too long. "Come on."

Edward winced as he adjusted himself and grumbled at the kiss that she blew him from inside the car. He fucking loved that she was her old self again. The mood wouldn't last long, but he'd take what he could get.

.

.

.

Bella happily munched on some fries as she spoke with Esme about the recipes she'd been cooking up at the house. She loved the kitchen and Edward loved her cooking, but she insisted on teaching him. Charlie was visiting too, accompanied by a large agent who only grunted his responses. They spent the last two hours pretending life was good.

Esme leaned toward Bella, cradling her face in her pale hands. "You are hurting so much inside, aren't you?" The out of the blue question, the softness of her voice stilled everyone into silence.

"The pain; I'm used to that. Edward helps keep it from consuming me." Bella's voice shook, her teeth grinding for a moment. "But there's this thing growing inside me; it's been there for years, dormant, a silent beast within a cage. It's getting stronger, and I don't know if I can fight it any longer." Tears slipped silently from her eyes, relentless in their pace. "It wants nothing short of annihilation of the entire organization."

"Dear God," Carlisle said, choked up by the look in Bella's eyes. Glorious in her anger, but there was no doubt in their minds; if she could, she would deliver on her words. And she would succeed, but likely at the cost of her life.

Edward smoothed a hand down her back, feeling the tension in her body. She was strung so tight. "We're leaving."

Esme's hands dropped from Bella's face, but not before, she wiped away her tears. "You're going to be okay, sweetheart. You keep your head on straight, and you'll be okay."

Bella nodded, using Edward for support to stand. "I think Edward's right; we should go."

Charlie agreed, saying he'd let their security detail know their plans to leave soon. He returned to say they'd need a few minutes for security to pull their cars near the elevator. Within minutes, Charlie and his ogre for a guard escorted them down to the underground parking lot.

Edward and Bella kept their heads down as per agreement, but Bella felt eyes on her. She looked up and locked eyes with someone in a dark car several yards away from them. She licked her lips, one corner of her mouth lifting, and she made a gun gesture with her hand and pointed it at the car. Then she kissed the tip of her fingers before it morphed into only her middle finger.

Edward's eyes snapped toward where Bella was looking; two intimating figures stepped out of the shadows, FBI badges on their belts as they approached the car. The headlights came on and it moved away before the agents could get within a few feet of it. They called in the license number through their walkie-talkies, but they knew it would be futile. The car would be found abandoned and burned within the hour.

Charlie grabbed Bella's arm hard, yanking her toward the safety of the SUV. "Why do you insist on antagonizing them? You're only pissing them off." He practically threw his daughter into the backseat.

"Hey!" Edward laid a hand on Charlie's arm, but the older man shook it off. Too angry to back down.

Bella held chin up high. "If they're pissed, they'll make mistakes. If they make mistakes, we can get them."

"Not at the expense of your life." Charlie was fuming; almost puce in color, and Edward knew he was holding back. Barely. "Not after your cousin."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You and I know the real reason I'm here."

Charlie stepped back, unable to meet her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's how you're going to play this?" Bella faced forward, saying nothing more.

Edward climbed in beside her, worried about whatever those last several moments with her father were about. Was Charlie forcing her hand? Making her leave before he could? If that were the case, did they honestly think they'd be okay with being separated? There was no way he'd allow that, wherever Bella was going, he'd go, too.

The car door slammed closed behind him, Charlie and the other agents huddling up to talk. They were supposed to head to another apartment where Rosalie was staying before she disappeared for good. She told them she couldn't stay there.

It wasn't long before they were off, taking an indirect route to their destination. They ran red lights, went around in circles, exchanged vehicles and agents three times before they finally reached a simple house outside of Seattle, nestled in a quiet corner lot.

Bella climbed out of the SUV first after the "all clear" from Collin, one of the few agents they liked. Edward slipped his hand in Bella's as they stood on the porch, each wondering how Rosalie was really doing with the death of her baby's father. The love of her life, she had called him. Bella was the first to press the doorbell, looking into the camera above it. "It's us, Rose."

They heard the snicks of several locks and deadbolts before the door swung open to a smiling Rosalie, appearing radiant, and a tiny baby bump that seemed to appear overnight. It hadn't been that long.

Bella's eyes narrowed, as Rosalie was quick to lose the smile and cover her face with both hands. Edward followed a stomping Bella who made it halfway into the kitchen when she stilled and whimpered, swaying as he joined her.

"Uh, hi." Emmett held up a hand, his other arm in a sling. "Good to see you, guys. Missed you, fuckers."

Edward stood as still as a statue, unable to say a word, his brain still working on what he just learned. Bella was much faster to recover, running to her cousin, slapping him in the face, and pounding his chest, crying and screaming. Emmett let her, and he whispered his apologies and how much he loved her.

Rosalie stood beside a speechless Edward, one hand on her tummy. "It's a good thing I told him to wear a cup."

At that, Edward started to laugh as he fell on his ass; soon the sounds coming out of him were tortuous, gaining Bella's attention. She crawled into his lap, crying with him. He felt like an idiot, but it couldn't be helped. He honestly thought he'd lost another friend.

Emmett winced, wiping the blood on his lip, apologizing over and over, but knowing there'd been no other choice.

* * *

 **AN: You have no idea how hard it was to kill Emmett off, even for a little while. Six more chapters and an epilogue. Thanks to my beta, she's been amazingly helpful. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed.**


End file.
